My Lovely Family
by BeckyGwen10
Summary: Ben and Gwen grew up, fell in love and formed their family. That is something Kevin does not accept. The couple has to protect the world and teach their children the Tennysons' legacy.
1. Restart

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 1 - Restart**

Ten years had passed since Ben found the Omnitrix. Since then, his journey to bring justice to the world has made him a more mature boy (though he still had his childish side). Ben loved fighting the villains. The safety of people made him feel good. Nevertheless, happiness had not knocked on his door since his cousin Gwen went to college in Boston four years ago.

Ben was never a good student. College was not the right place for him. He went on to work only as a superhero, helping the Plumbers maintain order between humans and aliens. However, Ben carried with him the regret that he had stayed in Bellwood instead of moving with Gwen. The Plumbers had so many bases out there, why not make one in Boston. Also, knowing that she had left with Kevin made him more nervous. That boy changed sides as he changed his clothes, and he never really seemed to care about Gwen. However, Ben himself did not know what was going on with him. Was he falling in love with his cousin or did he just miss her? She had been a good partner since the age of 10, from the start of his superhero career.

(Opening theme)

"She is fine". Ben thought as he looked up at the sky, lying on the grass. "She's going to have a great career. She will be a rich and powerful woman, as she deserves. What kind of future would she have with a dweeb like me? Aunt Natalie would never accept it".

Suddenly, Ben's cell phone rings, startling him. It was Gwen. Her heart was filled with happiness.

"Hello, cuz'!"

"Ben, good to hear from you! I'm going to Bellwood, I'll be there tomorrow. I need your help".

"Is it something serious?" Ben asked worriedly.

"No, no! Do not worry. I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to my cousin. It's been a long time since we've talked".

"Truth. I'll wait for you then".

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow!"

The next day, Ben met Gwen at Mr. Smoothy. They sat on a small table, drinking smoothies.

"How are you, Gwen? I was dying of longing".

"I'm fine, Ben. Very relieved that the tests and coursework are finally over. Finally, we will have our graduation party!"

"Oh, man! I can't believe it's over yet! It felt like you'd been gone for centuries".

"Don't overdo it, Ben. I missed you too, but we met each other many times".

Ben did not admit it, but ever since Gwen went to Boston, even his fights against the villains were not the same. Rook was a good companion, but sometimes he looked like a toady. Even though Gwen scolded her cousin several times she was the best partner. Rook could have all the training of the Plumbers, but he could never replace Gwen. He was not Gwen.

"Well, why did you come? Since you were not so keen to see me ..."

"Don't say stupidities. I wanted to see you again, but I also wanted to invite you to graduation". Gwen put a hand on her arm. "I wanted you to be my date."

Ben almost choked.

"Me? It will be a pleasure, but why me? What about Kevin?"

"He can't come with me".

"Why not? Oh, I know, he went after some piece for the car".

"No. It was not the car. I dismissed him myself".

Ben was shocked.

"What did he do?" He asked nervously.

"I caught him kissing Carolyn".

(Note: Ben and Gwen had no clue about who Carolyn was)

"BASTARD!" Ben shouted, slamming his closed hand on the table. "Aaaah, when I get that prick, I swear ..."

"Be calm, Ben". Gwen took the cousin's arm gently to calm him. "That had to happen" lamented the beautiful girl "I was very stupid to give that bastard a chance. Imagine ... the guy who terrorized hundreds of people just to frame us. He tried to kill us several times. And I believed that he had changed ... How stupid I was!"

Ben held his cousin's hand.

"Hey, you were nothing like that. It is not your fault. He is a shameless idiot. Any real man would not betray his girlfriend. She was a jerk for messing with a committed guy, and he's even more for having traded an incredible girl for one that I bet has a lot of peers out there".

Gwen was thrilled.

"Thank you, Ben," said the cousin, hugging him.

In a moment, they looked at each other with affection.

"So, do you agree to be my partner?"

"Sure! With pleasure".

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you. Well, the ceremony will take place within a month. We'll go to Boston together. Now I have to invite Grandpa Max and everyone else to come too".

Ben and Gwen hugged each other again and said good-bye.

Ben spent a month learning etiquette. He was aware that his ways were medieval and he did not want to make Gwen feel embarrassed. "I bet if it was Kevin, he'd show up in shorts and slippers and eat like an animal," he thought from time to time. The big day came five days after the cousins had turned 21. Gwen was wearing a beautiful light blue long dress, plus a light green bolero. It was the perfect union of their favorite colors. Ben wore a tuxedo with a blue tie and a green scarf.

"He looks like a clown!" Gwen's mother Natalie whispered to her husband Frank.

"Natalie, stop this mania of judging people ... Let him ..." Frank answered, sympathetic with his nephew's choice.

"It had to be Ben's thing. The thing of people who has no pedigree. If it were one of her friends, it would have been very elegant".

From a distance, Ben and Gwen talked as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"You look beautiful, Gwen!" said the young man, affectionately.

"Thank you, Ben! I chose this outfit thinking about our ten-year summer trip with Grandpa Max".

"And it suits you very well".

Ben gently grasped her cousin's hand and they both looked at each other affectionately.

"That is so sweet!"

Grandpa Max appeared right behind them, surprising them.

"Grandpa!" they said together.

"I'm very happy for you, my little granddaughter! You are the smartest girl in the world!" Max hugged his granddaughter. "Look how beautiful you look!"

"Thank you, Grandpa!"

"And you, Ben, you look classy. It reminded me a lot of the time when I was your age".

"Thanks, Grandpa!"

The festivities began. There was the delivery of diplomas and some students were called to speak. Gwen was among them. Ben did not pay much attention to the words, as they spoke about the professional future of the graduates, but he was amazed at her cousin's intelligence. She had firmness and confidence in her voice while giving a warm feeling to everyone present. "What a great woman!" he thought. "She would be a great mother and wife. The elect of your heart will be very lucky".

Gwen was greeted by the audience. Then there was dinner. Natalie was even impressed by her nephew's manners. He looked like an English lord. Not even a little like that little pig that upset everyone.

"See, Natalie? Ben learned good manners," said Frank.

"It's only a matter of time before he makes a fool of himself".

Carl and Sandra, Ben's parents, were not accustomed to fancy food. They did not know of any dish served.

"What ignorant, classless people!" thought Natalie.

After dinner, the ball was announced. Ben and Gwen went into the hall. He remembered when his cousin had taught him how to dance. Now in his arms was not Lucy, but Gwen. Beautiful and sweet Gwen. The woman he trusted most and whom he never wanted to part with. Now that college was complete, he would not be further from her. Ben squeezed Gwen's body against his as she rested her head on his chest. The boys looked jealous because they wanted to be in Ben's place. Nevertheless, neither noticed that fact.

Suddenly a huge noise was heard and the earth shook a little. Vilgax robots were invading Boston, looking for Ben. The party became a mess: people ran in panic, tables and chairs were turned, and screams everywhere. Ben activated the Omnitrix and quickly turned into Diamondhead. Gwen ran behind the stage, where she had left a suitcase with her Lucky Girl clothes.

Diamondhead threw projectiles at the robots, but only the small ones were destroyed. Vilgax had already predicted that Petrosapien's powers would be able to destroy his biggest robots, so he commissioned great scientists from several galaxies to create a virtually indestructible one. Unlike laser beams, the Bosses released highly corrosive acids, weakening Diamondhead. However, in the middle of the fight, Lucky Girl appeared firing gusts of mana against the robots. Her karate skills and her ability to fly kept the acid from touching her.

"Ben, hurry! Turn into another alien!" shouted Lucky Girl.

"I can't. I'm trying to keep the acid away from the Omnitrix. Who knows what side effect it can give on the aliens?"

Lucky Girl cast as many spells as possible against the robots, but they were many. Grandpa Max shot them with his Plumber gun, but the situation remained the same.

That was when Lucky Girl had an idea.

"Grandpa, there's some milk of magnesia in the kitchen. Run there and get five bottles," shouted Lucky Girl.

Max ran, bringing the request. With one hand Lucky Girl created a shield of mana, with the other joined the bottles and threw its contents on Diamondhead, neutralizing the acid.

"Thank you, Gwen!" shouted Diamondhead.

The alien ran out of the hall. Once in the street, he activated the Omnitrix, becoming Way Big. No alien robot was a match for a To'Kustar. Way Big crushed them all, being careful not to destroy the hall. He smashed them all into a big sphere and threw them far away. Grandpa Max hit it with a thunderbolt from his weapon and disintegrated it.

With the help of Gwen's spells, the party returned to normal. It did not even seem like they had just suffered an alien attack. The cousins were in their party clothes again. At the end of the day, when everyone was gone, grateful that the three heroes had saved their lives, Ben and Gwen were sitting on a corner of the stage.

"Your plan was very clever, Gwen!"

"Thanks! You also did well. You were very brave!"

"Yeah, it looks like this superhero life will never leave us. Whether in Bellwood, or Boston, or wherever".

"It's our mission, Ben. But we will handle it".

"Really". Ben held Gwen's hand. "Gwen, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time, so I just ask you to listen to me".

Gwen looked at him closely.

"Well ..." Ben started, a little nervous. "You're the most incredible person I've ever met. No girl understands me like you. None at all. You are intelligent, funny, caring and always want to help others. Besides being very beautiful. So I wanted to ask you ..."

Ben raised his hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Gwen was very excited.

"Ben! Of course, I want it!" she answered calmly, but very happy.

The cousins leaned their lips, sharing a passionate kiss. All that mattered to them at that moment was that they were together and determined to start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Kevin did not appear in this episode as it focused on the formation of the new couple. However, he will appear in the next.


	2. Origins

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 2 - Origins**

A few months passed after Gwen's graduation. Now she was pursuing her Master's degree. Ben had rented a small apartment in Boston to live near her. Explaining the change to Carl and Sandra was not easy, but Ben found a way to do this. He said Harvard researchers were working together with the Plumbers to devise a new security technology, and he, as a superhero, had been invited to test the project (of course, his parents would not believe if he said he had been invited to monitor everything, as Ben did not understand anything about academic projects).

The building was five blocks away from college. After expedient, Gwen used to hurry home and dress up to spend the rest of the day with Ben. She had to come back earlier a few times as she was very dedicated to the masters. Nevertheless, Ben understood it perfectly. He had even hired a team of Plumbers to help him take care of Boston's safety since Vilgax made it clear he would not rest until he captured him. Ben's biggest concern was neither the time Gwen spent in master's degree nor the Vilgax attacks: it was to seek family's acceptance to their relationship.

(Opening theme)

In Bellwood, Natalie already knew about the cousins' courtship. It was something she strongly disagreed with. Frank, on the other hand, thought the best person to pick a boyfriend for Gwen was Gwen herself. Ben treated his uncle so respectfully and made Gwen so happy that Frank did not see a problem with having his nephew as a son-in-law (even more so because there were other cousin couples in the Tennyson family history).

"Couldn't Gwen ever choose a decent lad?" Natalie grumbled. "First that delinquent Kevin, thank God she broke up with him, now Ben? I know he's better than Kevin, but he's still not good enough for her".

"Natalie, Gwen is the one who chooses, and Ben is a good boy," Frank explained patiently.

"You say that because he's your nephew. I've always explained to Gwen that it's not wise to have a relationship with cousins. Besides, Ben doesn't have her class. He behaved well at the graduation party, but he has no elegance, no study, and no graduation. What kind of future is she going to have with him?

Natalie was a biology teacher and had retired when Gwen was 15. She knew that this story of married cousins having children with disabilities was not like that. What happened was that a child of cousin-parents was more likely to be born with a genetic disease present in the family because the two cousins were more likely to carry the genes. Natalie's biggest concern was not Ben's erudite family. Because, if that were a hindrance, she would never have married Frank. She feared that the Tennysons would carry some gene that could make Ben and Gwen's children born with hereditary diseases; after all, judging by Grandpa Max's relationships, there was no certainty as to the Tennysons' genetics.

"Look, I know Ben hasn't Gwen's degree. Even I believe she would be better off with someone who had the same degree as her. Someone with knowledge, with a similar mind, to talk about various subjects. But in the end, who chooses is her. And she feels good with Ben. He's at least a respectful boy, he never treated us rudely".

"Kevin also respected us and look what he did".

"Kevin was insincere. He didn't disrespect us because he knew Gwen would leave him. He could take her for a ride for a long time, but, thank God, Gwen realized he was not the right man for her and now she got a better one.

"Better than Kevin he is. But for this is not necessary to take much effort".

* * *

Kevin was in a diner, sitting at a table. He intended to have lunch and return to the workshop as soon as possible. He was going to receive galactic smugglers, who would pay him big money for a level 5 technology crate. A black-haired girl came toward him, wearing very short clothes.

"What's up, handsome?"

"Come on, baby," Kevin said with interest.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure, be my guest".

The girl sat down, leaning forward, showing her cleavage.

"I'm Tiffany".

"My name is Kevin".

"Have you been here for a long time?"

"Don't remind me. It looks like I asked them to kill the cow. I've been waiting for 20 minutes and my order has not arrived yet. And mind you I asked for something simple".

"Yeah. The world is full of incompetent people. In the meantime, we can know each other better ..."

Kevin shot her a malicious and seductive look. Tiffany aroused him much desire. However, inside, she thought, "How stupid is he! He didn't even notice that I'm the same girl he cheated on Gwen with. Hahahahahaha".

* * *

Ben was lying on his bed, with Gwen sitting next to him.

"Are you sure it's not personal?"

"Yeah, Ben. She is a biology teacher; she understands genetics like nobody else. She even taught me many things that the school didn't explain well. She is afraid we'll have an unhealthy child. Even more than our grandmother was alien and we don't know very well the genetics of Anodites, we don't know if we have that chance".

"Are you saying you're afraid of having children with me?" Ben asked a little worried.

"Of course not!" Gwen said firmly. "But we can't pretend the chance doesn't exist, Ben. The science says it. But there's a solution.

"And which one is it?"

"Many couples do genetic mapping to detect possible genes that cause diseases. I was going to propose that we go to a geneticist, but I remembered that Verdona is alien and we would need information on her genetics."

"And how are we going to do this?"

"We can go to Anodyne to visit Grandma. She will tell us everything".

"That's a great idea, but how do we get there? We'll take a long time by our ship".

Suddenly, Professor Paradox appeared in Ben's room, surprising the couple.

"Hello, friends!" Paradox greeted. "I hope I'm on time"; he looked at his watch; "Or am I two seconds late? Ah, time travel makes a mess ..."

"Professor Paradox!" exclaimed Ben. "Has anything happened?"

"Not yet, young Ben Tennyson, but it can happen. Before that, I would like to congratulate you. You make a beautiful couple!"

"Thank you, but ... How did you hear about us?" asked Gwen.

"I know it because the original timeline path is getting clearer. As you know, every choice we make or fails to make creates a parallel time dimension whose reality is linked to the original line. This is the only one that I can't travel to the future because it's a line in permanent construction. But when your path becomes clearer, it's a sign that you are approaching the best future possible. I can say that you will have a very happy destiny".

"I'm emotional to knowing that!" said Gwen. "We only need to convince my mother".

"That's what I'm here for. I'll transport you to Anodyne in the blink of an eye. You're not even going to need a ship".

Without wasting time, Paradox pressed a button on his watch and brought Ben and Gwen to Anodyne in a second.

"You can't stay here long. Anodyne's atmosphere carries energy levels that can be fatal to humans. But I think you can stay here for six hours". Paradox warned before disappearing.

Ben and Gwen were worried. They knew Verdona was a queen in Anodyne, but they had no idea how to find her. The anodites were all identical, and if they asked for help they would have difficulty following the person. Luckily, Verdona felt the presence of her grandchildren and went to meet them.

"My darlings! It's good to see you here! Have you decided to join the other energy beings?"

Gwen hated being considered an "energy being", but she was happy to see her grandmother. She and Ben hugged her.

"We're here because you're the only one who can help us, Grandma. We want to know a few things about your genetics".

Verdona was surprised at the request.

"Why? This is the first time I've been asked this".

"Well, we'd better start counting from the beginning. Ben and I are dating now..."

"Oh my God! My grandchildren fell in love!" celebrated Verdona. "What great news! Congratulations to both!"

Ben was startled by his grandmother's acceptance. He indeed wanted Natalie to have the same reaction.

"The problem is we don't know if we can have any genetic disease that can be passed to the children. So we wanted to know how anodite genetics works for us to make a genetic map". Even Ben was surprised at what he had just said; never thought he could talk about genetics with the correct terms.

"But you're not even married, and you're already thinking about your children?" Verdona joked.

"It's just to give my mother more confidence. She fears that our children will be born with problems. And even we have that doubt. We don't know anodite genetics, nor do we know if there are genetic diseases among them. Please help us, Grandma," said Gwen.

"In this case," said Verdona, "I will take you to the right place".

The grandmother transported the two grandchildren into the anodite royal palace. In the throne room was a large book containing the whole family tree and the characteristics of each member. Verdona explained to the grandchildren that although they are called "energy beings", anodites do have a solid body, softer than humans, and all the functions of the human body are present in the anodite bodies. The difference, of course, was in the ability to manipulate mana.

Ben and Gwen spent a long time learning about the genetics of anodites. They discovered that there were hereditary diseases, but no member of the royal family possessed them. Indeed the genetic mapping contained in the map showed the genotype of the cousins, and they were very happy to know that in both the Verdona and Max families there were no genes for diseases. That is, none of your children would be likely to be born with an illness.

* * *

Kevin was in the hood of his car, kissing Tiffany fiercely. His hands roamed her back and hair. She hung on his neck. Suddenly he remembered that there was a meeting with the smugglers.

"Oh, man! My bad, kitten. It's very yummy, but I have a reunion now."

"May I go with you?" Tiffany asked.

Kevin stopped to think and realized that Tiffany knew nothing about alien smuggling. "Maybe I'll get the deal and we go to a motel..." Kevin thought. "Gwen never wanted to have sex. Straight shooter... Maybe these chicks give me what I want".

He let her accompany him. Tiffany got in the car, gave him a peck, and they went to Kevin's garage.

"Great, Kevin!" Tiffany thought. "Let's have fun".

* * *

Gwen and Ben were in Bellwood, with a copy of the genetic map in hand. They thanked Professor Paradox and rushed to the house of Gwen's parents to tell Aunt Natalie everything. To their surprise, Carl and Sandra were paying a visit. Natalie and Frank had told of their relationship.

"Why didn't you tell us, Ben?" Sandra asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't approve. I know Aunt Natalie don't accept me as her son-in-law, and I was afraid you wouldn't accept Gwen, just to retaliate".

"Gwen is the best daughter-in-law we could have. She's the only one who makes you happy. And why would we seek retaliation and make things difficult when we should be helping you?"

Gwen and Ben were thrilled. After a delicious conversation with their parents, they showed the genetic map of Verdona and Max' (which was also incredibly found in the book of the throne room). Natalie felt calmer. She still did not quite get the idea of having Ben as her son-in-law, but she was happy to see that there was no danger to the birth of her grandchildren. Over time, she could learn to like the boy, who was still a much better son-in-law than Kevin.

The cousins were back in Boston. They were kissing in Ben's room.

"I'm glad everything went well!" said Gwen.

"Yes! Now, all that is left is for you to finish your masters' degree and we will finally have some time alone". Ben said, giving a big smile and involving Gwen in a hug and a kiss.

"I'm glad we can be together now without guilt. And thank you for understanding my decision to remain a virgin until marriage".

"A real man must love and respect his girlfriend. My wills aren't the only ones that matter. We must understand and respect each other".

"Ooooh, Ben!" cried Gwen, kissing her cousin passionately. "You're the perfect man!"

Ben and Gwen made out for hours until she returned to her house. Ben went to sleep peacefully and happily. Nothing now separated him from his beloved.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

This chapter is not intended to discriminate against people who have genetic diseases, only a scientific explanation about the consequences of a relationship between cousins.

I intend to demystify this theme, which is subject of many myths.


	3. Revelations

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 3 - Revelations**

Kevin had a great day. The smugglers paid eight taydens for the level 5 guns crate. After the deal, he spent the night with Tiffany at a wayside motel. The next morning, he woke up, went to the bedroom window, and opened the curtains. It was a beautiful day. Kevin felt good, thinking of his next plan: to win Gwen back.

The beautiful redhead's decision to remain a virgin until marriage annoyed him. He had already had sex with several girls, each one more beautiful than the other, but Gwen was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he had ever met (she had an incredible beauty since she was only 10). Nevertheless, Gwen was not only beautiful; she was also very intelligent and religious. In her convictions, she should have sex with only the right man, and for that, she saved herself for marriage. Deep down Kevin knew he was not her intended husband, but Gwen was very attractive and aroused him much desire. As long as he tried to persuade her, she refused to sleep with him. Kevin then went out alone and did not answer the cell phone. Gwen was always getting the hussies away from her boyfriend. In her absence, he was free to have affairs with other girls. When Gwen caught him with Carolyn, she only screamed at him and ended the relationship.

"I hope one day it happens the same to you, girl" Gwen wished, going up to Carolyn.

"It already happened," thought the mistress. "I'm just paying you back".

(Opening theme)

Kevin spent time looking at the new day's landscape. However, when he turned back to the bed, he got startled. A large purple goo was in the place of the girl with whom he had spent the night. It was a Lenopan. The alien woke up and realized that she had returned to its original form.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, scared. "And what happened to the girl was here?"

"Psyche!" shouted the Lenopan, before bursting out laughing and taking a human form. It was Lucy.

Kevin was horrified.

"Lucy! It was you all the time?" he asked, disgusted.

"Of course it was me, silly!" Lucy answered in a shrill voice. "Haven't you even notice? Well ... our meeting yesterday was better than the last."

"Which 'last meeting'?"

"The one your girlfriend ruined."

"Gwen!" Kevin realized. "So you were that chick too?" he asked angrily.

"Also!" Lucy replied proudly. "But this time we were not interrupted," she said in a mocking tone and laughed at the situation.

"Because of you I lost the most beautiful girl I've ever been to!" shouted Kevin.

"Hey, hold on! Because of me not!" Lucy protested, still mocking Kevin. "I was not committed to anyone. You're the one who decided to fool around."

Kevin was impressed. "It's incredible how these nasties always find a way to say it's not their fault either," he thought. However, he knew Lucy got a certain point. He must have stayed faithful to Gwen. If he was like Ben, Lucy could try to seduce him at will; he would not cheat on his girlfriend. Nevertheless, Kevin was very selfish. He felt he deserved to have one woman at his mercy, and several others out there.

"You knew I was committed. Even so, you hit on me. You're a nasty, admit it. It's your fault too."

"Yes, it's possible. But Gwen needed that."

Kevin did not understand Lucy's response.

"What do you mean, 'she needed it'?"

"You know, Ben is known all over the universe. Before he even realized it. When he was still 10 years old, in his first year with the Omnitrix, several stories were written about him on various planets."

"It must be because of the aliens who knew him on Earth" Kevin concluded.

"Exactly!" Lucy continued. "And I was amazed by his stories. I also noticed that we had the same personality. When my cousin Camille told me she was going to marry his cousin, I got crazy. It was my chance to meet him and, who knows, make him my boyfriend. But I saw the bride and groom had already chosen Gwen to be the flower girl. And when I saw her picture... Uuuuuuuuugh!

"You saw she was much prettier than you" Kevin sneered.

"She was a beautiful girl. The fact she was Ben's cousin didn't matter. I wanted Ben for me. When I came to Earth, I watched them both, hidden. I took the form of objects and trees; they didn't even notice my presence."

"Then you should have seen that at 10 they were always fighting."

"Yes, they were always fighting. But I recognize when someone fights because of hate and when someone fights because of love. The two fit the second case. I was lost. I needed to do something. Then I cried to Camille, saying that I didn't found it was fair that the ring bearer and the flower girl were both from the groom's family and I wanted to attend the ceremony. Camille talked to Joel and they decided to put me as the flower girl. Ohhhh, it was so good to see Gwen's face when she knew she was not going to be the flower girl anymore hahahahahahahaha!"

"So you were angry with Gwen cause of Ben. I understood ... But you got the job, and I heard you even danced with Ben. Haven't you what you wanted?"

"Of course not! I saw Gwen teaching Ben how to dance. They seemed so in love. Even their grandfather noticed. And he didn't show the same when he danced with me. In anger, I made my foot go back to Lenopan form for Ben to slip. I could have some fun, but I still liked him..." Lucy changed the look on her face and started screaming. "AND HE STILL LIKED GWEN!"

"Are you crazy? They were only 10. They were just kids."

"So what? From what I heard, some humans get married early. I learned that it's your people custom to marry about 15 years."

"This is a very traditional custom. But many communities already abandoned this practice. My mother herself married as an adult. Besides, being 15 is quite different from being 10. At 15 you're no longer a child."

"Well, I noticed that even though there were only 10, Ben and Gwen acted as husband and wife. Especially in fights. I needed to get close to him. So I started to go to both houses, with the excuse that we were family now and we should be together. I spent a lot of time teasing Gwen to show Ben that he and I had a lot in common. But he never saw me more than a cousin and was collecting girlfriends: one Julie, one Ester, and now one Kai."

"Hahahahaha you're late" Kevin laughed. "Ben broke up with Kai after realizing that she was never more than a gold digger. Haha, now she's dating a soccer player who is so her."

"So you mean Ben is free?" Lucy asked brightly.

"Yes, Tennyson is free. And now I understand... you wanted to separate me from Gwen to take revenge on her."

"Of course! My intention was never to strike you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but she's coming back to you. Only she forgetting about your past as Kevin 11 and having given you a chance to date already shows that she doesn't resist you". Lucy said provocatively.

Kevin was more confident. "Of course! Just tell it was all Lucy's fault! Gwen knows how annoying this chick is. She'll believe me and go back to me. And, who knows, I'll convince her…" he thought.

"So we have one thing in common," Kevin said. "I have to win Gwen back and you have to get Tennyson."

"Yeees! But while we're here, why don't we have some more fun? I can take the form of Gwen if you want..."

"Good idea! Gwen never wanted to have sex with me."

"What a silly girl! How could she refuse such a handsome man?"

"It's because she's saving herself for marriage" Kevin disdained.

"Well, I'm saving myself for not jumping on you" Lucy hit on him.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's finish what we started!"

Lucy and Kevin fell into bed. She fulfilled his fantasy of sleeping with Gwen. Kevin was confident that soon he would have the real one.

* * *

Ben was walking in the park with Gwen. They enjoyed a time without commitments from college or the Plumbers.

"You know, Gwen, I wonder when that feeling I got for you started," said Ben. "Sometimes I think it started with that summer with Grandpa Max, but we were only 10 years old."

"It may be we were getting mature, and learning not to fight so much," said Gwen. "Although, in fact, we always worried about each other."

"Yeah! And if I remember well, even when I was dating Julie you were jealous." Ben teased.

"Don't talk stupidities!"

"It's true! It was that time I made three copies of myself to watch her game, help Kevin, and go to see the Sumo Slammers movie. Some girls were hitting on me and you kicked them out with mana beams."

"Of course! I was never going to let those hussies hit on you, who was committed to Julie..."

"After answering, Gwen remembered Kevin's infidelity and paused. Ben noticed her cousin's annoyance and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have reminded you of an ex. I know it's not easy to remember the boyfriend's past."

"That's not it, Ben... I remembered Kevin cheating on me with that Carolyn girl. Hussy! I know I'm not dating him anymore, and my feelings for Kevin are over, but I'm irritated by the fact there are women of this kind who know that a guy has a girlfriend and hit on him anyway. Then some people defend them."

"These people deserve to be cheated on some time," Ben said in a heroic tone. "And especially Kevin! At first, it may be difficult, but over time, the memory of him is getting weaker. One day, we will not even remember him anymore."

"I hope, Ben. What made me angry was that deep inside I knew he was no good, but I let myself be carried away by that image that he built: a sorry boy, who helped us to defeat the villains. Then he cheated on me with that little hussy."

"It was not your fault, Gwen. He didn't know how to enjoy the woman he had. But his punishment will still come, God willing. And you know that justice takes time, but it doesn't fail."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Gwen more confidently, hugging Ben.

The two cousins were surprised by an explosion. People were running, scared. Charmcaster was casting spells on cars, fire hydrants, and benches to cause disturbances, while her stone creatures plundered the quarter.

Ben actioned the Omnitrix and turned into Four Arms. Gwen followed, creating platforms of mana in the air. As they reached the villain, she sent her creatures to stop them. Four Arms grabbed two of them and launched them toward Charmcaster. Gwen destroyed some of them and shot mana beams at her.

"Did you think you got rid of me, Tennysons? Be prepared to lose this time!" The villain created a sphere of lightning around herself, striking electric cables that fell from the poles and fell toward the heroes.

Gwen swerved quickly, while Four Arms threw a stone creature over the wires. From far away, Kai could be seen among the people fleeing, alongside her boyfriend. He stumbled into the street and began screaming in pain and fidgeting.

"Love! Are you ok?" Kai asked, startled.

"Not! I think I broke my shank!"

"I'll call the ambulance."

However, bits of the enchanted creatures flew toward them, and Kai's boyfriend rose quickly.

"Let's get out of here!" he said, holding Kai's hand and running. Some people were home and they saw the scene from the window, confused by the state of Kai's boyfriend.

Four Arms turned into the XLR8 and continued to swerve from the rays and cables. Gwen cast a spell that linked the rubber of the tires from the destroyed cars to form a large tube. She used it to pierce the witch's sphere and bring her down. XLR8 approached, pulled the villain's bag, and tied the sorceress in a tree with the cables, being careful to not electrocute her (as his purpose was not to kill her). The police arrived and put her in the paddy wagon.

"Were they stronger or did I get weaker?" said Charmcaster.

The witch looked back and noticed that Ben and Gwen were kissing.

"I hate these two!" she said aloud.

"Too bad! Because we love them," said a police officer, closing the door of the van.

The cousins went back to Ben's apartment. They were in the bedroom. Gwen massaged her cousin's shoulders.

"Is it yummy?"

"Yeeees..." answered Ben, relaxed. "Very good! You're great, Gwen!"

The redhead kissed his face, ending the massage with a hug. She was going toward the door when Ben held her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to watch TV."

"Is there something you like?"

"I was going to see if there's a good show. Why?"

"Because now," Ben said, "it's my turn to massage you."

Gwen smiled and sat on the bed. Ben knelt behind her and started massaging his cousin's shoulders.

"I'll be a good boyfriend to you, Gwen. You deserve it!"

"I'm very happy to have you by my side, Ben. I'm grateful to God for having such a wonderful cousin and boyfriend like you."

After massaging Gwen, Ben laid her down on the bed and they shared kisses and affection. They did not do more things, respecting Gwen's decision.

* * *

Kevin and Lucy made their way to Ben's house and rang the bell. Sandra answered the door.

"Hello!" she greeted, surprised.

"Hello, Aunt Sandra!" Lucy answered in a cheerful voice.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tennyson. We wanted to see Ben."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sandra replied. "Ben doesn't live here anymore. He's living in Boston to get closer to Gwen."

As they heard these words, Kevin and Lucy got speechless.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

The next chapter will reveal which people Kevin's mother belongs. I do not intend to creat discrimination. I will seek portraying them faithully to reality (I myself belong to a historically persecuted people and I condemn all forms of prejudice). This detail was inserted in the story based on Dwayne McDuffie's quotes.


	4. Arrangements

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 4 - Arrangements**

Lucy and Kevin were in shock. Ben was living in Boston to stay close to Gwen. It proved Lucy's suspicions and hindered Kevin's mission. How would he compete for Gwen with the cousin she was so close to? It was another reason for them to be enemies again. It was always like this: they started as friends, but something Kevin did not like happened and they had a fight.

"How so he's living with Gwen?" Lucy asked nervously.

"He's not living with Gwen," Sandra replied. "He's living near her. Nothing fairest. Do you think he would feel good living in Bellwood while his girlfriend is in Boston?"

"GIRLFRIEND?" Lucy and Kevin asked even more surprised.

"Yeah, girlfriend," Sandra said proudly. "She finally got a good boy! One who will not cheat on her" she said looking at Kevin.

(Opening theme)

The two thanked Sandra for answering them and left. Lucy was very angry. She yelled various offenses about Gwen. She was so lost in her frustration that she did not realize she was walking down the sidewalk and bumped into a young man coming in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, miss," he reached out to help Lucy get up.

"It's all right," she answered. "Thank you!" Looking at the boy, Lucy could note he was very handsome. Moreover, when their hands touched, they both recognized a Lenopan body.

Kevin noticed the look between them.

"See ya, Lucy! I'm going."

"Thank you, Kevin! You can go," Lucy said before leaving to talk to the boy.

It seemed that, over time, Lucy would forget Ben and find someone right for her. However, Kevin did not have the same perception about him and Gwen. He went to a bar, sat on the counter, and ordered a whiskey. He turned to the side and, to his surprise, a familiar girl was sitting on the other side.

It was Julie Yamamoto, Ben's ex-girlfriend. They had been together for a long time, but they broke up in such a rough way: Ben was screaming on his cell phone and Julie thought it was aimed at her, but in fact, he was playing video games while they talked. She started dating a boy named Hervé, who was a photographer.

Kevin could not help but be surprised by Julie's presence at the bar. He came over to her.

"You here, Julie? I didn't know you went to bars."

"I don't go. But it's the best place to be in the situation I am."

"Hey, I see it's serious." Kevin was startled by his behavior. He was indeed willing to listen to Julie.

"Yeah, I broke up with Hervé," lamented Julie.

"Oh, man! This girl can't keep ONE boyfriend!" thought Kevin. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He was caring more about his work than about me."

Despite being a good girl, Julie was somewhat possessive. She knew Ben was a superhero, but sometimes she practically demanded that he leaves people in danger to see her tennis matches. With Hervé, it was something like that: she thought that, as a photographer, he should be her private paparazzo. Nevertheless, Hervé had a lot of work to do, and as much as he knew how to split his time between the job and Julie, it was never good enough for her.

"Look, if you want my opinion, he's losing a lot," said Kevin, taking his drink from the counter. "You're a great girl!"

"Do you indeed think?" Julie asked, smiling and taking her drink. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, but it's the truth. If I had a chick like you, I wouldn't leave her for anything." Kevin and Julie toasted and drank. It sounds crazy, but he was praising the girl sincerely.

"But come on, aren't you dating Gwen?" Julie asked.

"No. She broke up with me to date Tennyson" Kevin lied.

"WITH BEN?" Julie was shocked. "But isn't he dating Kai?"

"Indeed, Kai showed to be a great gold-digger and Ben kicked her out. Now she's dating that very famous soccer player. The one that falls all the time.

"Oh, I know who he is! But isn't he much older than her?"

"Just five years."

"Ah, understood. But… yikes… Ben and Gwen are dating. Who would guess...? They're cousins and fell in love."

"That's right, the Tennysons got together."

Kevin and Julie talked for a long time in the bar. They did not even drink much. She remembered that she had to train and Kevin offered to take her in her car. Julie accepted.

* * *

Grandpa Max went to pay a visit to Ben at his apartment. He did not know that Gwen was there either. The boy answered the door and the grandfather was hugged by the two cousins.

"Oh, how good it's to see you together! It reminds me of that summer we spent when you were 10" said Max, overcome by his fond memories.

"That summer was unforgettable" Ben reminded.

"Yeah! Well, I came here to talk about an important issue, Ben: I wanted to know why you're missing your afternoon job."

Ben had not realized that since he had gone to greet Gwen at his apartment, he had spent the whole afternoons dating and forgot to go back to the Plumber base. Max at first relieved, but could not help noticing this change in his grandson. Ben felt it was time for them to tell his grandfather everything; after all, he was always with them.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. I lost track of the time these days, but I was busy with other business."

"What other business, Ben?"

He took Gwen's hand and said,

"Gwen and I are dating."

Max was surprised, but at the same time happy. He began to laugh discreetly.

"Who would guess? Haha, you two dating! Precisely you who used to fight when you were kids. Ohhh I knew this story was going to you two ending up together."

"How did you know, Grandpa?" asked Gwen.

"Because my parents were like that, too" Max answered. "They were cousins and were always fighting. But they loved each other very much and were always together. Ohhh, when I saw you arguing, I remembered them. And that day you taught Ben how to dance confirmed my suspicions."

"They are very much like us," Ben observed. "Well, can you believe we went to Anodyne just to get information and know if we would have healthy children?"

"Wow! It seems to have been a good trip. But why didn't you talk to me first? I had the genetic mapping of the royal family of Anodyne stored in the Rust Bucket.

"Damn!" thought the cousins.

"What don't you have in the Rust Bucket, huh, Grandpa?" said Ben.

"That's it! I have many documents about your grandmother, especially from when she contacted the Plumbers to get a Terran identity.

Max explained to his grandchildren that several Earth governments have agreements with the Plumbers to grant documents and Terran identities to alien refugees without criminal records and Plumbers who settle on Earth since they could create and maintain human bodies. Verdona was an example of the first case. She received the identity of "Verdona Helen Ethelridge" (same surname as Max's mother; in other words, in American documents, she is listed as his cousin).

The cousins scoured a large book of Grandpa Max that contained every alien who had been given identity on Earth. On page 43 was a familiar figure and name: Devin Levin. Ben was confused.

"Devin Levin? But I thought he was a false memory implanted by the Rooters."

"No, the Rooters made us believe they had invented this to confuse our minds and cause conflict. Do you remember Kevin killed Ragnarok and he had confirmed that he killed his father? So... it was this case that made me wonder if it was indeed a false memory. And these documents are protected in such a way that not even the greatest hacker in the universe can access it. The Rooters make tremendous confusion, but in the end, the truth always appears."

"So Kevin's father was indeed an alien that came to Earth," Ben noticed.

"Exactly! And his story is one of the most beautiful that ever happened to the Plumbers."

Max explained that Devin came to Earth to help capture a fugitive alien. In the middle of the mission, he passed close to a Calon Gypsy community. They had a big party with lots of music and dance. Devin stayed hidden to watch everything and was delighted with a beautiful black-haired gypsy (future Kevin's mother). He was determined to continue on Earth after the mission to approach her, but there was a barrier: the marriage of gypsy women to non-gypsy men was (and still is) forbidden.

Taking advantage of receiving a Terran identity, Devin asked the secretary responsible for "naturalization" to register him as a gypsy. Luckily for him, there was a yet deceased gypsy couple among the Plumbers, the Levins. They had no children. Then, the alien was registered as "Devin Levin" and went to meet the couple's family. They knew all about the Plumbers and agreed to house Devin, teaching him all about the Calon culture.

Luckily for him, the fiancé of the girl he had fallen in love with had died of pneumonia. The Levins, very respected in the community, presented Devin as the son of that couple who was always traveling because of their job. Her family made their engagement. For a long time, even though it was not usual, Devin went out with his fiancé. They began knowing each other better, fell in love, and eventually got married.

* * *

Kevin took Julie to the square where she used to train. Nevertheless, when they arrived, she realized that the effect of alcohol would not give her the same reflexes. They kept talking in the car. Kevin did not know if it was because of the drink, but he was more sensitive. He listened to Julie's story with Hervé and comforted her.

"I know how you feel. My mother put me on the street as a child, and all because of a man" he lamented.

"Your mother acted very badly. She should be careful of you. That's what mothers do" Julie said.

"And all this because of that stupid gadjo!" exclaimed Kevin, referring to his former stepfather, Harvey Hackett.

"Gadjo?"

"That's how we call someone who isn't gypsy. My mother moved to Bellwood when she married my father and strayed away from the community in which she lived. We were practically the only gypsies in Bellwood. And when my father died she took advantage of being away from the others to marry a gadjo, which is strictly forbidden. And now I know why..."

Julie was interested in learning more about Kevin's story. He told her everything Max had explained to Ben and Gwen.

"How cute! This is the most beautiful love story I've ever heard!"

"I always wanted to have a life like my father's. As much as I was away from my family, I never forgot who I am and to which people I belong. I was thinking of doing all this with Gwen, but she swapped me for Ben..."

"There are other women in the world, Kevin," Julie said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you're destined to find the right woman."

Kevin brightened.

"If I were a woman, I could read your hand."

"And if I were a gypsy, I would date you!"

The boy was startled. Julie was a good opportunity to restart his life. He remembered his father and thought that maybe he would be honoring him more by staying with Julie than disputing Gwen with Ben.

"You don't have to be gypsy to date a gypsy. We do can date gadji women, is the opposite not allowed" Kevin explained.

The two looked at each other for a while and kissed.

* * *

Gwen and Ben were talking to Max when they heard screams from terrified people. They looked out the window and saw Vilgax drones attacking civilians. It was a trap to attract Ben. He activated the Omnitrix and turned into Echo Echo. Gwen ran on her mana platforms and Max grabbed his guns.

To everyone's surprise, there were only small drones, easy to destroy, but they were in a large amount. Echo Echo's made sonic waves, Gwen shot mana beams and Max shot laser beams. Suddenly, a huge alien appeared in front of them: it was Vilgax.

An epic battle was waged. Plumbers from all bases in the region were called to help the heroes. One of them shot a transporter portal that led them all to the Null Void. In that dimension, the fight developed and Vilgax was defeated. Completely weak, the villain was encapsulated and sent to an extra maximum security prison. Ben and Gwen had won it using their Atomix and Anodite powers.

Once everyone returned to Earth (with the clear exception of Vilgax), a signal was sent to the entire galaxy, warning that the powerful conqueror was trapped and that the planet should not be a target of retaliation, as all Plumbers bases from neighbor planets sent well-trained officers to protect it.

* * *

A few years have passed since that. Ben and Gwen were now 26. She already had her masters and other degrees. She worked as the owner of a major technology company and a television station, as well as being an intermediary between the Plumbers and NASA. Now that Earth was inhabited by humans and aliens, the space agency provided Terran communication with other planets.

Ben's expectations materialized: Gwen indeed became a rich and powerful woman. She now had a fortune estimated in billions, as well as being one of the greatest influencers in the galaxy. Besides being recognized for her great intelligence, Gwen was also famous for her stunning beauty. She had won five times Miss USA and Miss Universe pageants (in addition to having won intergalactic editions in the same years; even the aliens having different likes, they admitted that Gwen was the most beautiful woman in the universe).

Ben's fame has increased drastically over the years. As he admitted that he had no powers or abilities without the Omnitrix, he underwent intense military training in the United States and Israel. When he was not fighting, he worked on making a little jewel with the rarest gems in the universe. The villains became stronger with each confrontation, but Ben defeated them more and more easily. The watch now housed the DNA of 10,000 alien species, making the Ben 10 nickname obsolete. He began to be called Ben 10,000.

In physical terms, the contrast was clear between the cousins. Gwen had a beautiful body, big breasts, and a thin waist. Her face was delicate and her gaze charming. Ben, on the other hand, was well-muscled, with a strong chest and broad shoulders. However, he now had a beard, and it split opinions. Many considered him ugly (Will Harangue described the cousins as "the most contrasting couple in the world"), but to Gwen, he was perfect.

Convinced by Grandpa Max, Gwen organized an event for her company in New York. They were launching a project to build a teleportation channel linking Earth to the home planets of the original 10 aliens of the Omnitrix. She did not understand why Max insisted so much that it must be on that date, but the reason she would find out soon.

At the end of the announcement, Ben took the microphone and asked for a minute of attention. All the cameras, whose images were broadcasted to all planets, focused on him.

"There's something I need to say for a long time, but I've never found the right moment," he said.

Ben walked over to Gwen and took her hands.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, you're more than a cousin or a girlfriend. You've been my life mate since we were 10. Even before discovering your powers, you already helped me in fighting the villains, with your intelligence and cleverness. You're intelligent, loving, fun, and very beautiful. I thank God so much for putting you in my life. That's why I want to know..."

Ben knelt before Gwen, holding her right hand.

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I will! Yes, I do, Ben! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

They quickly hugged and kissed passionately. The entire crowd at the event applauded and cheered. Everyone who watched the live, Terrans and aliens, did the same. Ben took out a small black box from his pocket and put the small little jewel he had worked on for so long on Gwen's ring finger. It was a beautiful engagement ring, silver and studded with stones. In the center was a large emerald-green tadenite, the same color of Gwen's eyes.

No royal marriage anywhere in the world had as much repercussion as that of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson. That would be the event not of the century, not of the millennium, but the eternity. The story that started with a fight between them both, which led Ben to walk around and find the Omnitrix, was now gaining another beautiful chapter.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

1) The story of Kevin's parents was based on a work I did in the first year of college about the gypsies in audiovisual. I cited Kevin as an example of this depiction.

2) I'm sorry for the short fight scene. I'm not very good at doing battle scenes, but I didn't want to make the story with simmilar to a teenage soap opera. After all, we're talking about Ben 10.


	5. Ben and Gwen's wedding

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 5 - Ben and Gwen's wedding**

The announcement that Ben and Gwen were getting married shook the whole intergalactic scenario. Some planets allied with Vilgax had been plotting revenge on the heroes for years, but since Earth's guard was reinforced, any attack ended in vain. The biggest leaders of these attacks were under arrest and the order was to don't release criminals while the cousins were getting married. The aliens agreed to wait, as perhaps the best time for an attack was not during the wedding, but wait until Gwen gets pregnant.

Tetrax was at his home in Petropia when he received a small envelope with an invitation by intergalactic mail. The words were written in the language of the Petrosapiens. The same invitation had been sent to all the important people in the engaged couple's life, written in several languages. It seemed like a time of joy was coming, but not everyone was happy with the news.

(Opening theme)

"NOOOOOOO!"

In Bellwood, specifically, there was one person in the Tennyson family who wasn't enjoying this story at all.

"NO! MY DAUGHTER WON'T MARRY THAT BUM, FRANKLIN. I WON'T ALLOW IT."

Natalie didn't see Ben kindly. She thought her husband's nephew would depend on Gwen's work for a living. Admittedly, the superhero job paid no salary (after all, it was a voluntary aid and Ben didn't dare to charge for saving people), but the Plumbers themselves paid a salary to their members, including Ben. Natalie refused to understand this, seeing only that while her daughter was a billionaire living in a nice penthouse in Manhattan, he lived modestly in an apartment in New York.

"Lily, honey, don't think that way," Frank said, trying to calm his wife. "They love each other; let your daughter be happy."

"She won't be happy with him. Do you think it's fair for your daughter to work to support her husband?"

"Ben works too…"

"Oh, sure. Going around, turning into aliens and punching villains, and in the end not making any money… That's a great job." Natalie answered wryly.

"Natalie, Ben earns a Plumbers salary."

"That doesn't even compare to Gwen's income. I'd prefer it if she married Cooper, who is smart and a billionaire just like her. But no, she chose Ben, just the worst possible husband."

As much as Frank tried to convince his wife, nothing changed Natalie's opinion. She was firmly against their marriage. But she wasn't the only one who didn't approve of that situation. Someone else would do anything to stop it.

\- FLASHBACK -

Lucy was hanging out with the Lenopan boy she had just bumped into. She had a feeling he could replace Ben in her heart. Suddenly a female voice was heard.

"Psyche! Hahahahahahahaha" the boy turned back into Lenopan and then assumed the form of a human woman. It was Camille.

"Camille!" Lucy was surprised. "How could you?" she asked, full of anger.

"Come on, cuz... I just came to give you a lesson," Camille answered calmly.

"What do you mean 'a lesson'?"

"You think I wasn't suspecting you? Since Joel and I were married, you've been visiting Earth constantly. You always wanted to piss off Gwen, who did nothing against you. The last straw was when you took the form of a girl just to seduce Kevin."

"And how did you find out about all of that?"

"And you still have to ask me? I used your tactic. I took the form of objects and trees so you wouldn't notice me."

"And why you suddenly come to defend Gwen? You're not her mother."

"I don't like injustice, Lucy. If you kept wanting revenge for things that didn't even happen, you would end up becoming a criminal soon."

\- FLASHBACK ENDING -

Since then, Lucy has been looking for other guys on her home planet, but she didn't strive so much. She had no interest in taking Ben from her heart. Over the years, her admiration for her cousin-in-law only grew. She thought Ben 10,000 was hot. The marriage proposal to Gwen made Lucy decide to end this couple once for all. But to do that, she needed to find something Gwen would never forgive her fiancée for.

* * *

"But who does he think he is? Van Persie?" asked Natalie.

(Note: Robin van Persie, for those who don't know, is a handsome Dutch soccer player who is also a Ben 10 fan)

"He might not be Van Persie, but if Gwen thinks he's handsome, I won't find it bad," answered Frank. "And I hope you treat him well."

Gwen and Ben came to visit the bride's parents. Frank was very excited as Natalie tried unsuccessfully to hide her dissatisfaction. After talking for a long time, Gwen addressed her mother.

"Mom, I know you're not indeed enjoying this, but I wanted to ask you to help me with the preparations. You always knew how to organize beautiful parties and you know me like no one else."

Despite not approving the groom, Natalie was amazed by her daughter's request.

"Of course I'll help you, honey! Let's have a very fancy party. We have to call the best planners. Good thing we already have the place set. You can count on my help."

After the visit, the couple headed toward Gwen's car.

"Do you think she will ever accept me?" asked Ben.

"Of course she will. My mom makes a scene at first, but she won't stay like that for all her life. She was very excited to know that she will help with the party."

"Your mother indeed knows how to make beautiful parties. I just hope my parents feel good."

"Of course they'll be fine. If you want, you can invite your mom to help too. I know Aunt Sandra has dietary restrictions and it's important to know that."

Immediately a large Lenopan appeared, took Gwen by surprise, knocking her down. Ben became Water Hazard and launched water jets at the alien, who dodged frightened.

"One minute! No water!" shouted the alien before turning back to Lucy.

"LUCY!" shouted the cousins, surprised.

"The one and only," she said insolently.

"Why would you attack us?" Gwen asked angrily as she stood up.

"Well, my methods may have been extreme, but it was for a good reason."

"What good reason?" asked Ben suspiciously.

"You can't get married!" said Lucy firmly.

"Ah, that's great! First Aunt Natalie, now you..." Ben replied. "Who comes next? Kevin?"

"Kevin will be nice compared to me. And if I were you, Ben, I'd be nice to me. I can ruin your marriage before it starts."

"I doubt it! What will you do? Attack my fiancée? Well, know this will be your death sentence."

"Noooooo," Lucy said mockingly. "I have the information you don't want Gwen to know."

"She must be bluffing, Ben," Gwen said. "Let's go!"

"Tell Gwen about the girls with you cheated on Julie when you were dating."

For a moment the cousins fell silent. Gwen remembered that Jennifer Nocturne, an actress who was saved by Ben, caught him by surprise and kissed him on the mouth against his will. But then she invited him to some meetings and Ben went to all. He even took a bath with her in Paris. Julie had been angry at first but forgave Ben soon after.

"He had that affair with Jennifer Nocturne," Lucy continued, "and another one with Eunice …"

"Eunice? You had an affair with Eunice?" asked Gwen, addressing her fiancé.

"This one I saw with my own eyes. And it wasn't Eunice who kissed him forcibly, no. It was them both who couldn't stop themselves and were going to kiss," scoffed Lucy.

"Oh, you little-!" Ben shouted. He was heading towards Lucy but was restrained by Gwen.

"You're going to hit a woman now, Ben?" the Lenopan teased. "This will not change your past. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"So tell them who I was kissing that day!" shouted a familiar voice from afar.

Kevin and Julie were in the quarter and saw Lucy tormenting the cousins. The boy had repaired his friendship with the Tennysons again. At first, there was a lot of fighting because Ben didn't admit Kevin's cheating on his cousin, but Kevin was determined to pursue a new life with Julie and would no longer be a problem for the couple. With that, there was no reason to quarrel and they agreed to continue the friendship.

"Kevin Levin! Another womanizer in town! Do you have a new girlfriend? It seems that you and Ben have a lot in common: you even share women!"

"You have a very sassy tongue. And I'd love to hang you with it!" shouted Kevin.

Immediately Lucy turned into a huge Lenopan form and began to attack them. Ben turned into Heatblast and threw fireballs at the alien, but it wasn't enough to defeat her. Gwen surrounded her with her magic and fired jets of mana. Kevin took his girlfriend off the scene, taking her to a near street.

"Stay here, love. I don't want you to get hurt."

He quickly touched a pole and absorbed the metal. He was trying to punch Lucy, but the alien's sticky body slipped and she easily threw him away.

"Ben, petrify her!" shouted Gwen.

"I don't want to kill her, love!" answered Heatblast. "I don't want our marriage to happen in jail."

The cousins dodged Lucy's attacks as Kevin ran to help.

"Hahahahahaha. These are the heroes who put an end to the great Vilgax? Can't even beat a simple Lenopan? Hahahahaha," Lucy teased.

They knew the Lenopans were very easy to kill. At Joel and Camille's marriage, Ben was forced to put an end to three of them and Max killed another. But now, as a member of the Plumbers, Ben had more responsibilities and knew that if he killed Lucy, a big controversy would come along. Many would defend him, but his enemies would use all manners of hypocrisy to make him a villain. He was already under pressure from the media as he rekindled the debate about allowing cousins to marry around the country. He didn't want to have his reputation tarnished and destroyed by an unloved woman like Lucy.

The three continued to attack but had no guarantee of success.

"Ben, how did you beat Vilgax, really?" asked Kevin.

"I used Atomix. But I won't waste his energy on this..." Heatblast was interrupted by a strike from Lucy that knocked him to the ground.

But what she didn't realize was that the alien would petrify her hand. She quickly dropped Heatblast, who attacked her again. Gwen took advantage of Lucy's distraction to throw a large ball of mana, which temporarily petrified the Lenopan's head.

"Ben! Turn into Water Hazard and get it over with!" shouted Gwen.

Heatblast soon did what she told him. Feeling the water touching her body, Lucy immediately retreated and fled. In the middle of the escape, she was caught by a Plumber ship. Rook cuffed her and carried her into a containment cocoon that held her in human form. Max got off the ship and hugged his grandchildren.

"I wonder how much trouble this little brat has given you," he said.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Gwen.

"Ahhh, she won't bother you anymore. She will be placed in a cell in the Null Void's maximum-security prison. She'll not be able to turn into anything and will be expelled from the Plumbers."

"Thank you, grandpa!" Ben said. "Please do your best to make sure she can't go after us anymore."

"We'll do our best, Ben" Max answered. "Now you and Gwen have a lot to talk about."

* * *

That night the cousins talked in Gwen's room.

"... And that was it" Ben explained. "I shouldn't have cheated on Julie. I know I was young, but it doesn't justify that."

"Ben, I know what it's like to be cheated on. But I also know when a person indeed repents," Gwen said. "You weren't happy with Julie. Not that it justifies it, because you shouldn't have started a relationship that you knew that wouldn't work. But I doubt that with me you would do the same."

"I will never cheat on you, Gwen! You're the woman I love. The wife I chose to be my mate and mother of my children."

"And you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with" Gwen smiled. "But don't ready anything."

"I'm more afraid of you and Aunt Natalie in this case than Vilgax" joked Ben.

The cousins laughed and spent a good time together. A week before her wedding date, Gwen went to try on the dress. Natalie had hired the best designer on Earth to make the model and the material was imported from Monaco. The bride came with her mother, mother-in-law, and Rook, who was guarding them.

The dress was white, with lace sleeves, a long skirt, and gemstone details. Her veil was embroidered around. It was a dress worthy of a princess. Gwen was beautiful in it. Natalie and Sandra were thrilled.

"You rock, miss Tennyson!" exclaimed Rook. "I am almost taking this dress for myself!"

They all laughed.

* * *

The great day has come. Guests headed to Fifth Avenue Presbyterian Church, a fancy New York address. The aliens, such as Tetrax and the Galactic Enforcers, were wearing human party costumes made for their bodies. It looked funny at first, but they were a lot better than the clothes from other planets.

The church was packed with guests. They were relatives and friends from various places. All the people Ben and Gwen met in the summer vacation who became their friends were invited. Of course, some who had already harmed Ben and Gwen were not invited, such as Sunny, JT, Cash, and Will Harangue.

* * *

"You will have many challenges on your way, but you will be satisfied with your future. You will give an heir to my son."

Julie stood in front of a Catholic church in Bellwood, accompanied by her father. She wore a beautiful white dress with a very voluminous gypsy bridal skirt. Mr. Yamamoto was a witness to how much Julie devoted herself to studying the customs of the Gypsy people, giving up her tennis career to stay with Kevin.

When the doors opened, Julie entered the church with her father. Kevin was waiting for her at the altar in white wedding clothes. The guests were divided between the bride and groom's family members. Some of Julie's relatives were amazed that she was marrying a gypsy and had opted for a Gypsy ceremony rather than a Japanese one. Although Kevin had no contact with his relatives, he wanted a marriage like his parents, so he asked his mother to invite them.

The priest decreed them man and wife and the couple kissed.

* * *

In New York, the entrance of bridesmaids and groomsmen began. Ken, the bride's brother, came in with Becca (Gwen's friend whose name appears in an invitation in the episode " Camp Fear" of Ben 10 season 2). Next came Cooper with Emily. Then came Alan and his wife and Jimmy and his girlfriend. After the groomsmen, the bride's mother came in with the groom's father. Natalie was wearing a salmon dress.

Ben walked in with Sandra, who was wearing a navy blue dress. The groom wore a black suit and a green tie. Natalie mentally criticized them both.

"Navy blue. Where does Sandra think she is in? At the bingo? And Ben always tacky: green tie with a black suit. And not even to remove that beard... Oh, my God…"

The flower girl and the ring bearer came together. She was a little red-haired girl and he was a little boy with brown hair. Both had green eyes.

Gwen had a curled hairstyle and wore makeup that left her with a gorgeous virginal face. When Mendelssohn's Bridal March rang, she stepped in beside Frank.

Everyone stood to watch the bride's entrance, the most beautiful in the universe. Max and Verdona couldn't hold their tears. When they reached the altar, Frank handed over his daughter.

"Dear friends and family, we are here tonight to celebrate the union of Benjamin and Gwendolyn in sacred matrimony. We are witnessing not only the meeting of a man and a woman, but of two loving souls, and the beginning of a new family. We hope you have a life full of happiness and face tough times together. And remember that your souls were already predestined by the Lord, who inserted you into the same family like cousins, and now you will build another together."

The vows began.

"I, Benjamin, take you, Gwendolyn, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Gwendolyn, take you, Benjamin, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Ben put the ring on Gwen's finger and she did the same.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The bride and groom kissed as the guests applauded. At the exit, they were covered by a rice rain, launched mainly by Isaac (Becca's fiancé and Gwen's shareholder) and Ben's Israeli friends. Everyone went to the ballroom.

* * *

After the church ceremony, the guests went to the party. Julie arrived for the celebration wearing a dress with a big skirt, but this time red. Gypsy flamenco was played and Kevin danced with his fiancée. But curiously, he visualized her as Gwen wearing the gypsy wedding dress and dancing with him.

The party took three nights, and it was only on the third that Kevin and Julie had a moment alone. After that, one groom's relative gathered the guests and showed them a sheet with a bloodstain. The bride's family found it a disrespectful invasion of Julie's privacy, but they didn't create fights because they knew it was a tradition and she had chosen this life ever since.

* * *

There was a lot of luxury, but Carl and Sandra had taken part in various rehearsals so they wouldn't be embarrassed. There was a lot of music and dancing. Ben and Gwen danced their waltz. Natalie commented to her sister that Gwen had taught her cousin to dance because if it depended on his parents, the groom would look like a country dancer. Then, when the real party started, a band started playing "Accidentally in Love", a song that resembled the couple's conditions. After all, from two fighting cousins they turned into husband and wife.

After the celebrations, the couple went to their wedding night in a luxury hotel. Ben carried Gwen in his arms. She went into the bathroom to change and heard Ben praying.

"Thank you for everything, Lord! Thank you for allowing me to marry Gwen. And thanks for finally having my first time."

"Are you a virgin too, Ben?"

Ben started and turned to Gwen.

"Yes, I am."

"So, though you had all those girlfriends…"

"I didn't have sex with any."

They smiled at each other and Ben went to get ready while Gwen prayed and thanked God for everything. Then they consummated their marriage. They slept embracing, waiting for the morning when they would leave for Monaco. Neither of them would forget that night.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Becca and Isaac are recurring characters in "Perfect Couple" and "Tennyson Tales", spin offs of "My Lovely Family". In "Perfect Couple", is revealed more details about the preparatives of Ben and Gwen's marriage, including why Becca entered in the church with Ken.

As this site does not allow weblinks, you can see Gwen and Julie's wedding dresses on the original chapter (in Portuguese). Access (www. spiritfanfiction. com) /historia/my-lovely-family-13410564/capitulo5 and go to "Notas Finais", where you can find the weblinks.

My friend csgt made a beautiful photo about Ben and Gwen's wedding. Though the clothes are different, it is a good way to imagine how it was. The web address (on Deviantart) is this: (www. deviantart. com) /csgt/art/Ben-10K-and-Gwendolyn-The-Wedding-806124982


	6. Cassandra

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 6 - Cassandra**

Frank took Natalie and her sister back home. They gossiped about the party all the way home.

"Did you see how Ben was tacky?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. Where in the world people wear a black suit with a green tie?" her sister replied. "He looked like he was at the circus."

"Well, it was expected…" Natalie said, "Did you take a look at his parents?"

"I could see very well that they are ragtag, no class whatsoever. Especially his mother, that old-fashioned tasteless lady."

"Didn't it look like she was dressed like an old woman going to the bingo?" Natalie asked.

"For me, it looked like she was trying to reel in some old rich man at the bingo." her sister answered.

The two sisters laughed a lot as they made fun of Ben and his parents. They fiercely criticized Gwen's choice of husband but covered the girl with praises about her dress.

Frank didn't like his wife and sister-in-law bad-mouthing his nephew. Mostly because they judged his brother Carl and Carl's wife Sandra to be lower-class people.

After leaving Natalie's sister at her home, Frank drove back to his home and tried to talk to his wife about her attitude. But she didn't admit her mistakes, and said, "I'll do everything I can to separate that wretched bum from my daughter. And I will do that before they have any children."

(Opening theme)

Ben and Gwen had a great honeymoon. They started in Monaco but later visited several countries. When they returned to the United States, they received great news from Grandpa Max: The Plumbers had built a headquarters for them in Keystone, South Dakota (home to Mount Rushmore, the Plumbers' main headquarters).

There was only one problem: South Dakota not only prohibited cousin marriages but also considered them a criminal offense. The state even recognized marriages made in other states, such as New York, but the Tennysons feared being discriminated against.

"Everyone knows you're married. It will be no problem" said Max.

"That's not what Harangue thinks" answered Ben, pointing to the television.

The journalist, an openly declared enemy of Ben, reported that the couple had returned to the United States after their honeymoon. Harangue said, in a scornful tone, that he didn't see any reason for the couple's worldwide attention.

"He's the one who talks about us the most" Gwen commented.

He still accused Ben of making a mess in the US Senate, as the entire US Congress was debating whether all states would approve cousin marriages. The Tennyson case was one of the most cited by the congressmen in favor.

Max turned off the television, "You shouldn't care about what Will Harangue says. If he had to choose between saying one good thing about Ben or praise the Devil, he would do free marketing for the Devil."

Ben and Gwen laughed.

"There's so much you need to catch up on. Why care about what this idiot says?" said Max, "He's jealous because he's nothing but a useless dull man. And so, he is trying to make his name at the expense of a great hero couple like you."

The cousins spent some time talking to their grandfather, and then finally moved to their headquarters. It was a huge tower, with floors similar to those of a normal building and others like a control center. It was certainly the perfect place for them to live, as the villains grew stronger and worse.

A week later, after learning how the headquarters systems worked, Gwen and Ben put another plan into action.

* * *

Despite having his body almost completely wrecked, Vilgax still posed a threat to Earth. Knowing that he could have a difficult battle with the Tennysons, which could end his life, the alien had started a large-scale production of robots to carry out more harmful attacks. He had the help of several Cerebrocrustacean scientists, including Dr. Psychobos, to make the machines resistant to some of Ben's most powerful aliens.

Thousands of robots were expelled from Vilgax's ship, designed to attack every Plumber base on the planet. No helper of the former Conqueror of Worlds knew where Ben Tennyson lived now, so they thought it best to carry out multiple attacks. It had been a few months since the cousins had married, which led the villains to believe that this was the perfect time to catch them off guard.

* * *

"So the ogre indeed has fallen in love with the princess," Kevin said with some disdain as he read the newspaper that reported the return of the Tennysons to the United States.

"Yeah!" Julie replied. "They're indeed together."

"I knew they were getting married, but I thought it was a strategy to unite against the villains."

"What kind of strategy would that be?" Julie asked, "If so, they could simply live together."

"People like to deceive others, Julie…" Kevin said.

Kevin remembered his mother, who although she had a duty to take care of her son, left him to fend for himself after he developed his Osmosian powers. When they told Mrs. Levin about Devin's death, the Plumbers had offered her help to train Kevin if he had inherited his father's abilities, but she preferred to get rid of him and let life teach him its lessons.

"Did you marry me just to deceive me?" Julie asked nervously.

Kevin took her hands in his, "Of course not! I love you, Julie! I'm just making fun of Tennysons. Because I still think they don't make a perfect couple."

"And why not?"

"And you still ask? She's a princess, and Ben is far from being the prince charming," he replied.

Julie wasn't jealous when Kevin referred to Gwen as a "princess". She knew he was extolling her qualities, but he had decided to love Julie and form a family with her, not Gwen.

* * *

News from Keystone sparked a great euphoria in the universe. The reason came from a doctor's appointment.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Tennyson!" said the obstetrician. "You're pregnant."

The headlines reported Gwen's pregnancy as the event of the year. Harangue's broadcaster decided to take the program off for a while so that it would not offend the unborn child.

Max and Rook were the first to greet the couple.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a great-grandfather!" Max cried with excitement as he hugged his grandchildren. "Congratulations, Gwen! Congratulations Ben! I know you'll be great parents for this child."

"Oh, imagine when this little thing grows up," Rook said excitedly. "Please, call me when you schedule the ultrasound."

"Of course we will, Rook" Gwen replied. "We want you around, always."

"Thank you, Gwen! And please teach Ben right about this parenting thing."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Carl and Sandra received the news euphoric and chose to visit the couple in Keystone as soon as possible. Frank, Natalie, and Ken were in the same state. Now Ben's mother-in-law didn't consider separating them during that time, only after the birth of her first grandchild.

Upon arriving at headquarters, everyone wanted to congratulate Gwen and Ben. Her mother was running ahead.

"Congratulations, my daughter!" Natalie said, hugging Gwen. "Oh, my daughter's going to have a baby! Thank God!"

"Congratulations, baby girl!" exclaimed Frank, hugging his daughter. "You will be a great mother! May the Lord enlighten you!"

Ken came running to hug his sister and kiss her belly, which still did not look pregnant. Carl and Sandra also congratulated their son.

"Oh, Ben!" Sandra said in tears, hugging her son. "You will give us our first grandchild!"

"Congratulations, son!" it was Carl's turn. "We're very happy for both of you."

After congratulating their daughter-in-law, Carl and Sandra patted her belly.

"When the baby will be born?" asked Sandra.

"If all goes well, in September" answered Ben.

"In September we'll have this precious little thing," said Sandra, making a voice that adults often use when talking to babies.

* * *

But the pregnancy did not interrupt the cousins' work. Gwen was managing the company's accounts at home and assigned Rook to replace her at NASA for a while. Ben was still fighting the villains, but his wife stayed at headquarters on medical orders. Her family and some Plumbers took care of her.

Several aliens committed crimes. They were not as powerful as Vilgax or Dr. Animo, but they also caused trouble. Ben had unlocked a control on the Omnitrix that allowed him to switch to another alien without returning to his human form first. With that, he beat the criminals faster. Still, he missed Gwen fighting beside him.

So far, Ben had only faced small problems involving these aliens. But the greatest threat was yet to come.

* * *

At week 24 of the pregnancy, the Tennysons went for the third ultrasound exam to find out the sex of the baby. At first, only Ben and Gwen entered the room. They were enchanted by the images, sharper than before, that showed some of the child's organs, such as the heart.

"Do you wanna know the sex?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, doctor" replied the cousins at the same time.

After a few moments the answer finally came:

"It's a girl."

Emotion washed over both of them, who looked at each other with affection. The first child to be born to them would be a girl. When their parents, Grandpa Max and Rook were able to enter the room, there was a scene of tears.

"She'll be beautiful and intelligent just like you, Gwen," said Natalie.

* * *

Days later, an army of Vilgax' robots invaded Keystone and began attacking its inhabitants, humans, and aliens alike. Ben and Gwen knew it was a typical trap to catch them. They always went to face the danger though, because they couldn't let people down. However, Gwen had to stay home while Ben left to face the invaders.

As Upgrade, he managed to take over a robot and use it to shoot the others. It seemed like a very simple victory when a giant robot appeared before his eyes. Upgrade tried to merge with the larger robot, but the robotic armor was immune to the powers of Galvanic Mechamorphs. That was when the robot's hand grabbed the hero and raised him to its head, where Psyphon was.

"Ben Tennyson! Long time no see you!" exclaimed the villain. "How long ago? Eight years?"

"Nice to see you again, Psyphon …" Upgrade sneered.

"You may have taken out my master for now, but that doesn't mean it's the end. Soon we'll dominate your entire planet. And neither you will stop us."

Ben tried several aliens, but none could even scratch Psyphon's mega robot. The villain retreated to his ship, promising further attacks. Mysteriously, the Omnitrix did not allow Ben to turn into Atomix nor Way Big. And without Gwen's help, it would be a very difficult fight.

Ben went back to the headquarters and told about his fight to Gwen. She was already aware of his defeat, as a replacement for Will Harangue questioned Ben for his inefficiency.

"Oh, it wasn't for lack of trying," Ben said, visibly annoyed. "If they criticize me so much, why don't they do better?"

"Calm down, Ben. We'll fix it. Psyphon is not one of the strongest villains we've ever faced."

"No, but his robots are very strong. Even Upgrade couldn't affect them. Oh, I don't know what I'll do without you, Gwen" he lamented.

In the days that followed, Ben would at least try to take down Psyphon, but the robot was stronger, and some criminal aliens took advantage of it to commit crimes. The Plumbers tried to hit Psyphon with their weapons, leaving Ben free to arrest the offenders, but this was the only advantage of the strategy, as the robot suffered no scratches. On one occasion, Psyphon even hurt Ben.

Back at headquarters, the hero was consoled by his wife. He was sorry that he couldn't do more than he was already doing, and she was saddened that she couldn't help. That was when Azmuth appeared in front of them.

"I think I may have the solution to your problem," said the Galvan.

He picked up a small metal box and continued.

"This is a device I developed for women who were pregnant and needed to fight. It's a replica of the Omnitrix. And it can be taken off later."

The cousins' eyes were glazed.

"By using it, the mother can turn into stronger species and fight like any soldier" Azmuth explained. "But there's one small detail: along with the mother, the child is also transformed into another species. In some cases, nothing happened, but many children were born with mutations, and needed an Omnitrix to return to normal form, even if the device had to be recharged every 20 minutes."

Gwen and Ben were worried. They were unwilling to sacrifice the life of the unborn baby.

"We have no right to decide her fate," said Gwen. "Thank you, Azmuth! But we can't sacrifice our daughter's life."

"It's a girl?!" Azmuth was in one of his rare emotional moments.

"Yes, it's a girl" answered Ben.

"Congratulations on the firstborn! She may turn out to be a great heroine like her parents" said Azmuth. "Even so, I'll leave the device with you. The decision is up to you."

Azmuth left and Ben and Gwen went to sleep. They lay in bed and talked for a long time, trying to find another way to defeat Psyphon without risking the baby.

* * *

The next day, the villain returned with even more robots. Ben used his most powerful aliens, but none could beat him. The Plumbers tried but were taken down like flies. There was no hope anymore. Earth was preparing to surrender to Psyphon and his master Vilgax. Gwen looked at the device and looked at her struggling husband.

"I can't take my Anodite form," Gwen thought. "I would lose the baby. On the other hand... if I put on the Omnitrix, I can help Ben. But I'm not going to condemn my daughter to live as a mutant from birth."

Ben was very weak. The mega robot picked him up and prepared to crush him when a large flash of green light appeared on the horizon. Suddenly, a female Petrosapien lunged at the robot's head, and with her hand full of mana she stroke him with a powerful punch, making him drop Ben.

Gwen changed forms and incorporated her magic into alien bodies. Vilgax's robots were immune to Ben's powers, but not to her mana energy. Within half an hour, after a series of counterattacks, the robot was finally destroyed and Psyphon was transferred to an extra maximum security prison in Galvan Prime.

The Omnitrix made Gwen return to her normal form. After the battle, she made an urgent appointment with the doctor to know about the baby's health. And to everyone's happiness, Gwen's Anodite side had created a mana barrier that protected the girl from the Omnitrix transformations. She was developing very well.

* * *

After nine months of gestation, Gwen's waters broke. Max took the couple to the maternity quickly. The Rust Bucket was still a very fast vehicle, even with so many years.

On September 19th of that year, the firstborn of the Tennysons was born. She was a beautiful, healthy girl with dark blond hair and green eyes.

"She's blonde just like me! Sandra said, excited. "She's just like me, Carl!"

"She's beautiful, Sandra. Just like her grandma" answered Carl.

Natalie and Frank were looking at their granddaughter.

"She's so beautiful, Lily. Reminds me of when Gwen was born."

"She was a beautiful baby, just like her," Natalie answered crying with emotion. "My granddaughter!"

Ken and Max were also amazed at the sight of the newborn.

"Beautiful beautiful beautiful! I can't wait to hold my niece" Ken said.

"And I can't wait to take my great-granddaughter for a ride in the Rust Bucket!" Max said.

When the grandparents and uncle finally got into the room everyone stepped closer to Gwen's bed. The baby slept on her mother's arms.

"Have you chosen the name?" asked Max

"Cassandra" answered Ben.

Sandra grinned.

"Cassandra! A beautiful name! Cassandra Tennyson."

Newspapers from every corner of the world reported the birth of the newest member of the Tennyson family. Cassandra would grow up to be a brave and funny girl, whose appearance and personality was very similar to her father's, but with hair similar to her grandmother's.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Just as long as she's healthy, nothing else matters.


	7. Gwendolyn

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 7 - Gwendolyn**

It was a cloudy night. Hex opened a communication portal with his niece, Charmcaster. She was stuck in a state jail for running a series of robberies to mystical store.

"There's still time for you to redeem yourself, my niece."

"You've changed too much, Uncle Hex. When I was little you taught me all about spells to rule the world and now... you stepped into the good side…"

"That wasn't the life your father wanted for you, dear. Justice always prevails. You want to spend your whole life in prisons?"

"No, uncle" replied Charmcaster in a confident voice. "What I want is to get revenge on those who put me here: Ben and Gwen."

(Opening theme)

Cassandra was everyone's attention. Max always took the time to see his great-granddaughter. Time passed and the baby grew more and more like her father.

Ben continued his routine of establishing order in the world, while Gwen rested and made sure that her body returned to normal. She helped her husband by communicating with him and monitoring his struggles.

"One day, you're going to beat these bad guys," Max said, holding Cassandra in his lap. "Just like Dad and Mom."

"And you'll be very smart, just like your great-grandfather," said Gwen.

"Cassandra is just like you when you were little, Gwen" Max remembered. "You were also quiet in our lap and smiled at everyone."

"Glad she also got something from mommy! I thought she was just going to take after Ben...

"No, she has some features from you too. After all, it wasn't Ben who carried her for 9 months."

Max and Gwen laughed, but suddenly she felt sick to her stomach.

"Is everything okay, Gwen?" asked Max worried.

"Yes…" she replied, feeling dizzy. "I need to throw up…"

She teleported to the bathroom while the headquarters alarm sounded, announcing a danger in sector B-delta-9. With Cassandra on his lap, Max ran to the central pillar, where the system was in control, and contacted Ben.

"Hazard in sector B-delta-9, Ben! Run over there now!"

"Grandpa!" Ben wondered. "Fine, but where's Gwen?"

"I'll talk later. Don't worry she's fine. But hurry up."

As XLR8, the hero ran to the danger spot. Found a giant Lenopan attacking civilians. He shifted into Cannonbolt and hit it hard. But quickly, the alien gathered his body parts and began to laugh at the situation, leaving Ben confused.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Any silly attack happens and Ben comes to save everything. Hahahahahaha."

"Lucy!" exclaimed Cannonbolt. "Can't you get enough of screwing up?"

"Of course not! If I have a chance to kick you, why waste it? Hahahahaha"

Lucy had been released after just over a year in prison. Camille was right. She got a taste for committing crimes. She was dedicated to being the exact opposite of Gwen, even if she had to be a reckless villain.

"You know I don't want to kill you, don't you?" said Cannonbolt before turning into the Four Arms.

"Yeeeees ... And that's why I come back." Lucy tried to strike the alien, but the Tetramand gave her a double punch, causing her to lose her balance.

Lying on the floor, the Lenopan reached out her gooey arm and grasped the Four Arms' head, making him see nothing. With her other arm, she punched him in the chest and threw him away. But he didn't fall for long: he soon turned into XLR8 and appeared behind Lucy (who was standing looking for him). Before she knew it, Ben turned into the Arctiguana and froze her.

The Plumbers came to take her back to prison.

"We will have to take more severe measures," said Rook.

"Lock her up at Arkham Asylum" joked Arctiguana before returning to XLR8 form and running to headquarters."

* * *

Charmcaster was released. He left prison with Hex. They climbed onto a platform and flew back home. They talked on the way.

"Honey, you know you're a very powerful witch," said Hex.

"Yes, I am. The biggest witch out of Ledgerdomain" boasted Charmcaster.

"Then you should know that powerful wizards must make decisions very wisely."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'd better leave this life of crime and go back to Ledgerdomain."

"What?" Charmcaster was a little annoyed. "I need to beat the Tennysons, there's nothing to stop me."

"Niece, I'd understand your case if they had done something to you at first."

"And they did! When they broke our plan to gather the power of Bezel to control the world."

"We shouldn't be doing that. The universe was not ours so we wanted to control it. Not to mention that this was a long time ago: they were 10 years old and today they even have a daughter."

"A DAUGHTER?" the witch got scared. "You mean the cousins got married and even had a daughter?"

"Exactly!"

"Hmmm…" Charmcaster turned her face and began to think of something. Hex did not notice.

* * *

The elevator door opened and XLR8 rushed in before turning back to Ben.

"What happened to Gwen?"

"She's in the bathroom. She had a lot of nausea today" answered Max.

"I'm worried, Grandpa."

"You shouldn't, Ben. This is how it happens in most pregnancies."

"But when she was pregnant with Cassandra she didn't vomit so much…" Ben took his daughter in his lap.

"Every pregnancy is one way, Ben. There's no way to predict what will happen. Ask your mother."

"My mom?"

"Of course. She had gotten pregnant twice before she had you.

"But what happened?" interrupted Ben.

"She lost the two children she was expecting. First, she was going to have a boy and then a girl. Sandra took a long time to get pregnant again. And you were born a healthy child. Each case is a case, my grandson."

Ben was calmer.

"So I don't have to worry about Gwen?"

"No, my grandson. The only things you have to worry about are keeping the world safe and being a good father to your daughter."

Ben looked at Cassandra, who was sleeping peacefully in his lap.

"She's your face" found Max.

* * *

"Wow... what bad luck…" Kevin mocked, reading his newspaper.

"Bad luck to what, honey?" asked Julie.

"Bad luck to the girl, she's Ben's face. Look..." Kevin showed the news to his wife, pointing to a picture of the Tennysons holding Cassandra.

"Oh, she's cute! Her hair looks like Ben's mother's."

"Yeah, it suits Ben's cuck beak."

Julie wasn't waiting for her husband's statement.

"What cuck beak? Look how you talk about Gwen!"

"I'm just saying what I see. The mother is redhead, the father has brown hair, and their daughter is born blonde? It's obvious the baby is Cooper's daughter or whatever Gwen was hanging around with."

Julie tapped the newspaper wrapped around Kevin's arm.

"First: you even admitted that she looks like Ben. And second, you can see you don't understand anything about genetics."

"Of course not. I never went to school."

"If you had gone, you'd have known that's indeed possible a daughter be born with dark blond hair if her mother is red and her father has brown hair. What they couldn't have is a black-haired son, since Gwen is a redhead."

"So if I had a son with Gwen…"

"He would be born with brown hair," said Julie, returning to the kitchen.

"Damn it! So anyway this kid had to look like Ben…" Kevin paused a long time before speaking again. "Hey, Julie! We have to go to New York next week."

"For what?"

"I... I have to find a customer there. Hope you don't mind spending time there."

"Of course not, love! Wherever you go, I go along."

* * *

Ben and Gwen were in the bedroom, sitting on their double bed. Gwen held Cassandra in her lap and took her finger from the baby's mouth.

"So Lucy attacked again…"

"Again and it looks like she won't stop soon" Ben sighed. "I know I promised I wouldn't kill her, 'cause I don't want to get in trouble with Alien Rights or whatever. But it's very hard to find a solution to her problem."

"I don't understand why Lucy got so bad out of the blue. She was a little pest, but she was never a villain. But since she played Charmcaster to seduce Kevin, she never stopped doing bad things."

Cassandra began to whining. Ben and Gwen soothed her.

"I don't think Cassie indeed likes hearing about Kevin" joked Ben.

"So she indeed took after you."

"That is, she's going to be a very funny girl and not a queen of cuties like her mother…"

"But she's going to be smart and not a tremendous doofus like her father."

The couple laughed and kissed. In the middle of the kiss Gwen, felt sick. She gently placed the baby on Ben's lap and ran to the bathroom.

After Cassandra's birth, Ben and Gwen were told not to have sex for two months. They followed medical recommendations and Gwen only got pregnant again in February. If all went well, the child would be born in October.

Ben waited for his wife to return to the bedroom to continue the conversation.

"Grandpa was telling me I don't have to worry. But I don't like to see you puking all the time."

"It's pregnancy stuff, Ben," Gwen scooped Cassie up. "Each one is unique. My mother had some complications when she was pregnant with me and some when she was with Ken."

"And she's still having complications with her tongue…"

"Ben!" but Gwen could not help finding that line funny.

Cassandra laughed. Ben picked her up.

"You found it very funny, didn't you?" he tickled the baby. "That annoying grandma doesn't leave daddy alone…" Cassandra had just laughed.

* * *

Natalie was at home talking to her sister on the phone.

"But don't you think it's too early to have another?" Gwen's aunt asked, with her nosy way. "They just had had one, already pregnant again…"

"Yeah, but if it was their choice…" Natalie replied. "I, for myself, would wait four years to have the next, as I did with my children. But if they think they have to have it now…"

"Then it ends that idea of separating the two. It gets harder now because they have a daughter and are waiting for the second."

Frank was annoyed to hear his sisters talk. He was not in the habit of listening to his wife's conversations, but they spoke so loudly that you could hear the conversation from the other room of the house.

"Why do they have to get into the lives of others? Leave Gwen alone…" he thought.

* * *

Months later, Gwen was in the ultrasound room with her husband. Ben held a cart where Cassandra slept.

"It's another girl," said the doctor.

"Another girl!" they said together.

"Yes, look there. A little girl. You will be the parents of two girls. Congratulations, Mr., and Mrs. Tennyson."

The cousins were very happy. Ben scooped Cassandra up and turned his daughter to the monitor.

"Look at your little sister, Cassie. She's inside Mom's belly like you were a year ago."

Cassandra would reach out and open and close her hands. She wanted to get the monitor. Ben took her closer and the baby touched the screen as if she was fondling the image. The relatives were able to enter the room and the situation was the same as when Gwen had taken Cassandra's exam.

* * *

A week later, Charmcaster was attacking Keystone with her spells. But she was nowhere to be seen. There were several outbreaks of pink rays that caused panic in the citizens, but the witch herself was not found.

XLR8 ran to help the people but found it strange that the spells came out of portals and there was no sign of Charmcaster. The lightning bolts ceased out of the blue, making the alien very confused.

The intrusion alarm rang at headquarters. Charmcaster was attacking the tower and finally managed to drill a hole in the wall and entered fluctuating, catching everyone by surprise.

"Hello, Gwen!" said the villainess.

"Grandpa, get Cassie out of here. FAST!"

While the Plumbers that took care of Gwen fired at Charmcaster, Max took his great-granddaughter on his arms and ran for the elevator. The heroine made a sphere of mana around her. The witch created a shield to protect herself from the shots and launched a magic beam that put a barrier ahead of the elevator door.

"Not so fast, Max!"

Cassandra cried and her great-grandfather tried to calm her down as he ran to find a way out and avoid the witch's spells. "Calm down, Cassie. Grandpa Max is here. We will defeat this evil witch" he said. The Plumbers were draining their weapon batteries, making the shots weaker and weaker. That was when Gwen broke the sphere of mana and threw a mana ray at Charmcaster, knocking the villainess over. She quickly took the Omnitrix prototype and turned it into Gray Matter. The witch could not see her.

"Running away from me, Gwendolyn? I must admit, I didn't expect that from you" said Charmcaster before knocking over the Plumbers with a spell, leaving them unconscious.

"And what you expected? Total surrender?" said XLR8, quickly bursting upon the scene and hitting the witch with his tail.

Charmcaster soon got up and began casting her spells at the alien, but he was too fast and always dodged. She then spun and disappeared.

Nobody knew where she could be. That was when she appeared behind Max and tried to take Cassandra from his arms. The Plumber resisted, but the witch cast a spell that paralyzed his body. She picked up the baby and turned to XLR8, who was running to help his daughter.

"No one step further, Ben! Or then your daughter dies."

Ben returned to his normal form, terrified.

"What you want?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Do nothing to my daughter, for God's sake!"

"What I want? I want you and your wife to surrender to me. That you let your whole ridiculous planet into my hands. And then I let your child live."

Cassandra cried in despair. Ben stared at his grandfather and daughter.

"Okay! I surrender. Just leave my daughter alone. She's not to blame for anything."

"You're right ... she's not to blame for anything" said Charmcaster, feeling victorious. "She's just a helpless child, right?"

"Helpless not!" Gwen came up behind the witch and punched her head with one hand as she created a mana barrier that enveloped Cassandra with the other.

The witch fell to the floor. Gwen carried her daughter and handed her over to Ben, who was crying with relief as he hugged the baby. The heroine ran to free Max.

"Oh, Cassandra, my baby! I swear nothing will happen to you while I'm alive."

"Daddy," said Cassie as she touched Ben's face.

Max moved again.

"Forgive me, Gwen. I tried as hard as I could."

"It's not your fault, Grandpa!"

"But how... How you did it?"

"I used Gray Matter to update the system and detect the presence of human or alien life. So even though she was invisible, I knew where she was. That's when I discovered her and acted fast."

"As always, very smart" Max hugged his granddaughter.

"That's my wife!" Ben approached Gwen and kissed her.

"Mommy. Grandpa Max" Cassandra said as she extended her arms to both of them. Gwen took her and Max held her hand.

"Didn't I say we'd defeat the evil witch, Cassie? That nasty has no chance against the Tennysons" Max said to his great-granddaughter.

Charmcaster got up slightly dizzy and was about to attack, but Ben grabbed her by the neck, taking her off the ground.

"NEVER, NEVER EVER MESS WITH MY FAMILY" he shouted as he strangled the witch, leaving her breathless. "You understood?"

Ben was nearly killing Charmcaster by asphyxia, but he opened his hand and dropped the villain to the ground. The Plumbers returned to normal and placed her in a cocoon just as Lucy had been put. She could not use her powers while encapsulated. Rook commanded her transportation to a base where her fate would be decided.

* * *

It was on October 20th. The Tennysons were in the maternity ward. The nurse brought the newborn baby. She was redheaded and had green eyes. Everyone looked at her through the window, delighted like on the day Cassandra was born.

"She is just like you, Gwen!" Ben said while holding Cassie.

"Indeed, Ben! A little redhead, just like me."

"We should give her your name."

"Gwendolyn? But then she'll have the same name as me. It can be confusing when someone will need to talk to Gwendolyn and we won't know if it's with the daughter or the mother."

"We'll find a way to not confuse you. We can call her Gwendolyn and call you Gwen. Who guarantees when we'll have another red-haired daughter? I want to name her just like the most beautiful red-haired woman that exists."

"It's a nice tribute. But I still think she should have her own name."

"Okay. Let's give her my middle name."

"Gwendolyn Kirby Tennyson?"

"Why not? Kirby sounds more like a surname than a first name. There's no confusion."

Cassandra laughed.

"Look, Cassandra liked it," said Ben.

Gwen looked at Cassie, holding in her hand.

"You want to see your little sister?" the mother approached her daughter, while the baby slept on his lap. "Did you like the name?". Cassandra smiled. "So that will be. Gwendolyn Kirby Tennyson."

When relatives entered the room, Ben revealed the name of their second daughter. Everyone approved, not even Natalie criticized. The news spread around the world. Gwendolyn would grow just like her mother, as at looking as intelligence and kindness.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

This is the last chapter where Kevin's scene is limited to a dialogue between him and Julie. Next time there will be more action. Seize the explanation from the scene between them to send this chapter to your Gwevin friend who understands nothing about biology and insists that Gwen is Devlin's mother (this is not possible).


	8. Gabriella

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 8 - Gabriella**

\- FLASHBACK: LAST YEAR -

Kevin was in New York. He wanted to return to the city where he lived for many years and met the Tennysons. He had told Julie he was going to find a customer, but in fact, Kevin was going through a rough patch and coming back to New York to think about the new directions in his life.

"What I got for being nice?" he thought. "Gwen hadn't sex with me, broke up because I made out with Lucy, I married Julie, and what I got? The woman I love is married to that bastard and she's having kids, while I stay with Julie, with no children, and let down, isn't it? Well, that's enough!"

Kevin continued to meet smugglers in New York. After a three-week stay, he got a revolver and broke down a jewelry store door.

"EVERYBODY TO GROUND NOW!"

(Opening theme)

The security guards fired, but Kevin wore alien technology under his clothes that shielded his body. He pulled a small bomb from his pocket and threw it at the security guards, creating a power grid that damaged the weapons.

"Just give me all and no one is dead."

People were on the floor, terrified. The employees gave the goods to Kevin. That jewelry store sold items from other planets, which were worth a fortune. He intended to steal them to smuggle them later. Kevin couldn't help feeling good about it. He felt his sleeping side finally awaken.

But Kevin's joy was short-lived, and when he returned to the street trying to escape, he was surrounded by police and Plumbers. A witness outside recognized him and called the appropriate authorities.

"STOP, KEVIN!" shouted a Plumber.

He tried to shoot, but the guards protected themselves and an agent fired a kind of sphere that captured Kevin, preventing him from carrying out more attacks. The jewels were returned and the robber was accompanied by the authorities.

Julie was in a rented room when she got a call.

"Mrs. Levin? Here is Deputy Jameson from the 10th District of New York Police Department. I came to tell you that your husband was arrested for armed robbery."

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

Gwen played with Cassandra while Ben made Gwendolyn sleep. Max arrived, worried.

"Ben, I need to talk to you. It's very important!"

"Oh, damn it!" lamented Ben. "Gwen, can you put the baby to sleep?" he put the daughter on his wife's arms.

"Sure, Ben," answered Gwen. "Come on, Cassie," she said, holding the girl's hand and going to the elevator. "Let's put Gwendolyn on the crib, then we play more."

When Gwen went up, Ben turned to his grandfather.

"What's it now? It seems no emergency."

"No, but it can be" Max answered. "It involves Julie and Kevin."

"Isn't Kevin arrested?"

"Yes. But he's not the biggest problem, Ben. He was in New York doing illegal trade of alien technology, and we have to find out what faction is behind it."

"I don't know if we even can be more surprised by Kevin... when we think he shaped up, he gets back to bad" Ben lamented. "How does a married guy who has a chance to have a normal life suddenly decides to rob?"

"Probably Kevin has a side that calls him to crime whenever things don't go the way he wants."

"You're saying that…"

"Kevin is not happy with his life. If he were, he would give Julie a comfortable life, not go after jewelry to rob."

Ben and Max told Gwen what was going on and went to Mount Rushmore while she stayed at headquarters looking for information. The girls slept.

* * *

Four aliens entered Dr. Animo's secret laboratory. They came to deliver him an order.

"Here are the components."

"Wonderful! How you got it?" asked the crazy scientist.

"We bought from that Osmosian who lives on Earth," they were referring to Kevin.

"Ah, I knew one day he would be useful to me! The payment is on the table."

Dr. Animo had changed a lot since last time Ben and Gwen defeated him 10 years ago. His head was now held in a bubble with a clear liquid and attached to a gorilla body. But his goal was the same as always: to build a machine able to mutating every animal and human on Earth.

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed while installing the component on the machine. "With this advanced alien technology, I'll transform all Earth inhabitants and command this entire planet!"

* * *

Mr. Yamamoto drove with his daughter to a New York state prison.

"How many years he was sentenced to?"

"7 years."

"So you'll not see him all this time?"

"Of course not. I come to visit him once a month."

"Julie, my daughter. Don't you think it's time to end it all?"

"What are you saying?"

"Kevin was arrested for armed robbery. He's a criminal, a crook. And are you still going to play as a toy with him?"

"He's my husband!" Julie answered firmly, but without changing her voice. "And I love him. I'll be by his side, always!"

Mr. Yamamoto was worried about his daughter. She was hopelessly in love with a man unable to give her a dignified life.

"Honey, there's still time for you to get another one. You're young, you're beautiful, and you have no children yet. Drop this crap and look for someone who respects you, who values you."

"He respects me. I love him, daddy. That will not change."

When they arrived in prison, Julie was searched and was finally able to visit Kevin in a cell reserved for intimate visits.

"You thought I wouldn't come?" she asked delicately.

"Oh, Julie!" Kevin ran to hug her. "I missed you so much!"

The couple kissed. Julie stayed her husband until the visiting time was over.

* * *

Three months later, Ben and Gwen went to visit their parents in Bellwood. Natalie was talking on the phone before they arrived.

"Look, this child stuff complicates things a little, but you can still separate them," said Gwen's aunt. "Trust me, I've seen several cases of women who left their husbands and took the children."

"But if she gets another man... what about the kids?" asked Natalie.

"No, you can't let Gwen remarry. Tell her no man will take care of children like Ben. Then she comes back to your house, or you start living in her house, and helps taking care of the girls…"

The doorbell rang.

"Look, I'll have to turn off 'cause doorbell's ringing. I'll call you soon"

"Okay. But remember what I said, right, Ly?"

"Of course. Leave it to me. Alright, bye-bye."

"Goodbye."

Natalie turned off the phone and opened the house door. She immediately took Cassandra in her lap.

"Grandma!"

"Oh, grandma's pretty girl! Come here," she said while filling the granddaughter with kisses. "Grandma's most beautiful girl!"

Cassandra laughed and then ran, looking for something to play with. Natalie took Gwendolyn in her lap and did the same to her. Then she greeted her daughter and son-in-law. When everyone entered, Ben held Cassandra before she broke anything.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, my daughter! You know yet what's the prediction?"

"It'll probably be born in October, Mom."

"Oh, that's great! I'll schedule myself to visit you when the time comes" Natalie turned to Ben as if to impute something to him. "I didn't know you wanted to have three kids. I thought there would only be two."

"We're trying to have a boy now, Aunt Natalie" answered Ben.

"And if it's a girl what are you gonna do? You'll throw her away?" the mother-in-law asked without changing the tone with which she was at first.

"Mom!" scolded Gwen.

"We won't throw her away," Ben said firmly but respectfully. "If it's a girl, she'll be looked after like our other daughters."

"Oh good!" exclaimed Natalie. "Because you know, Ben, parents shouldn't choose their children's sex."

"I'm not choosing its sex. It's just 'cause I knew when I was 16 that I would have a boy…"

"And where's the son you had at 16?" the mother-in-law hoped to find some rotten in her son-in-law's past to use it against him.

"I had none at 16, but at that age, I knew I would have in the future."

"So you wanted to know when the supposed boy was going to be born?" she looked at him like he was a former drug addict.

"Yes."

"And if it's a girl what are you going to do?" Natalie asked as if they hadn't answered the same question minutes ago.

"Oh... that's great! The old witch got Alzheimer's!" thought Ben.

"We'll take care as we always took care of our daughters," Gwen replied, visibly annoyed by her mother's behavior. "Do you think we would be able to abandon a child? When I was younger, you always told me you wanted to have a daughter."

"I wanted to have a daughter when I had a daughter and I wanted to have a boy when I had a boy" replied Natalie.

Gwen hated when her mother said one thing and sometime later said something quite different. When Frank came down to greet them, Natalie went into the kitchen.

"I hope it's a girl just to shut your mouth, Ben," she thought.

The mother-in-law knew that Ben's intention was not to reject a possible daughter and that his desire to have a male child was entirely understandable. But she had no interest in being nice to her son-in-law. She planned to beat him by tiredness.

* * *

Months later, the Tennysons were back in the ultrasound room.

"But look what a surprise," said the doctor.

Ben and Gwen were looking at the picture trying to figure out the sex. Cassandra was standing in front of the carriage where Gwendolyn slept and made fun, causing laughter in her sister.

"It's another girl."

The couple welcomed the news. Although Ben wanted a boy, he was very happy with the new baby. When the rest of the relatives came in and heard the news, Natalie was the first to comment.

"A girl…" She looked victorious. Ben had the impression his mother-in-law was mentally laughing at him. "Why don't you choose the name this time, Gwen? Since at other times it was Ben who chose…"

"A great idea!" answered Gwen. "I already have the perfect name in mind."

* * *

"It's a boy, Mrs. Levin," said the doctor.

"A boy!" thrilled Julie. "Kevin will be so glad…"

Her father was crying when he saw the pictures of his grandson.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather... Oh, Julie, congratulations!" he said as he hugged his daughter.

Back home, Julie called the prison to give the news to her husband. After going through various sectors and waiting for a long time, she was finally able to talk to her husband.

"Hello, Julie!"

"Kevin, my love, I have great news!"

"That's indeed good! What's the news?

"It's a boy, Kevin! We are going to have a son!"

For a second Kevin was amazed. His criminal side fell asleep again and he was very happy to hear the news.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

"And of a boy?"

"Yes, Kevin! We are going to have a boy!"

He shouted for joy, telling everyone that he was going to have a child. The guards and other inmates applauded.

"I swear, Julie! I indeed want to be with you. When you come, I will show you how happy I am!"

Julie was calmed by her husband's reaction. At the time, she didn't care she would have to raise her son alone while Kevin was in prison. All she thought was that soon she would be with him on that month's visit.

* * *

It was October 24th of that year. Gwen and Ben were waiting for the nurse to bring the baby. Cassandra was standing beside her father, who was holding her hand while carrying Gwendolyn with the other arm.

The newborn had brown hair and green eyes.

"Look, Ben! She has your hair!"

"Truth! I didn't expect her to have dark hair."

"For you to see what genetics are like."

"But she has your eyes."

"And how do you know? She didn't open them yet.

"I have this intuition…"

The family entered the room and Cassandra ran to uncle Ken. He lifted his niece up and then settled her on his lap.

"What's the name?" he asked.

"Gabriella," said Gwen.

The press massively disseminated the news, as it had previously done. Gabriella would be the perfect mix of her parents. She had Gwen's face (and eyes) and Ben's hair. She would grow up like a kind and selfless girl, always willing to help those in need.

* * *

In Bellwood, the same day, Julie was in the maternity ward with her father. A male nurse brought him the baby, who had black hair, like his parents.

"What's the name?" asked Mr. Yamamoto while looking at his grandson.

"Devlin" Julie answered.

"Devlin Levin?"

"Yeah. It was Kevin who chose it."

"If you like it, I like the name too."

* * *

Two months after Gabriella's birth, Dr. Animo led a mutant attack on Keystone. Winged snakes, which had Stinkfly's DNA, covered the skies. Wild dogs, which had Wildmutt's DNA, terrified people. But, like Charmcaster, Dr. Animo was not present at the incident, but at his operational base, controlling the machine on which he worked for months. He planned to distract Ben from discovering his operations.

Gwen was in a recovery period and couldn't fight. Ben turned into the XLR8 and rushed into town with a mutating plumber weapon, Rook accompanied him to capture the animals and then return them to their original habitat.

"They're many, Rook," said XLR8. "Can't you figure out where they're coming from?"

"It is impossible now," Rook said. "But I know who can help us."

Rook contacted Max and quickly told him that they needed to find out the creatures' focus. He fiddled with the computers in the central pillar but found no place nearby that would be emitting those mutants.

"Grandpa, give me the Omnitrix prototype, please," Gwen asked.

"You can't fight, Gwen."

"I'll not fight, but I'll help. Just keep an eye on the girls."

Max gave her the device and the granddaughter turned into the Upgrade. Immediately, she infiltrated the system to widen the radar range. She found Dr. Animo's hideout 12 miles from Bellwood and contacted her husband.

"Ben, Dr. Animo's emitting his mutant radius from a plant twelve miles from Bellwood. You have to go there and stop him. But go fast! A satellite is expected to receive its signal within 1 hour and it can spread this plague all over the Earth."

"Great, Gwen! But tell me how I go to Bellwood in an hour, woman…" XLR8 asked.

"We have the teleportation system for Bellwood, dweeb! Forgot it?"

The Plumbers had installed this system if Ben and Gwen's family needed them immediately. He linked Bellwood to every town where the cousins were. That was how Natalie's family could come to the wedding by car.

Some Plumbers have been called in to continue the task of bringing creatures back to normal and saving people. Using the teleportation, XLR8 and Rook arrived at the local Plumbers base and set off for Dr. Animo's hideout. Once there, the hero changed into Diamondhead form.

"Surrender, Dr. Animo!"

And end up with the best chance I've had in years? Forget it!" answered the villain.

"Then we will have to get you out of there by force!" exclaimed Rook before firing his proto-tool.

Diamondhead ran as he launched projectiles toward Dr. Animo, but he deflected as he spun his machine around to reach the heroes with his shifting beam. Ben had already such an experience when he was 10 years old. At that time, Grandpa Max was mutated with Stinkfly's DNA, but Ben and Gwen managed to reverse the situation.

"You'll not stop me, Tennyson. Let's see what your wife will think about your new look" said the mad scientist before abruptly turning his beam to Diamondhead, who was barely struck.

The satellite was approaching and Rook felt there was nothing more to be done. That's when a portal opened behind Dr. Animal and Upgrade infiltrated his machine, changing its settings and disabling it.

"Noooo!" shouted the villain. "But how is it possible? Being in two places at the same time…"

"Who said I am?" asked Diamondhead.

Dr. Animo looked back and was confused.

"So... if you're Tennyson... who is it…?"

Upgrade punched the villain in the face and knocked him out of his machine.

"It's over, Animo!" said the heroine, returning to her normal form.

* * *

With Dr. Animo being taken to a special prison in Galvan Prime, Rook, Ben, and Gwen returned to Keystone. The city was saved and there were no people in danger.

"So the Omnitrix works without you being pregnant," Ben said.

"Exactly!" confirmed Gwen.

"I knew I could count on you, love!" Ben hugged his wife.

The couple kissed and hugged their daughters, who until then were playing with Max. Everyone was sure there would be no villain immune to the Tennysons.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Kenny's birth, the same character shown in "Ken 10", is close. It is worth remember Devlin, who was born in this chapter, is one year older than him.


	9. Kenny

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 9 - Kenny**

_EU QUERO TCHUUUUU, EU QUERO TCHAAAAA, EU QUERO TCHU TCHA TCHA TCHU TCHU TCHA..._

Kai and her boyfriend were married in a luxurious ceremony with many guests, watered by sertanejo and carioca funk (typical songs of his native country). The groom stirred the party with his dance moves. Everyone copied it.

"So, you mean that besides soccer star, he also enjoys a dance?" asked a friend to Wes Green, Kai's grandfather.

"Yes, he's a great dancer too!" answered Wes. "Kai is very lucky."

_AAAAAAAAAH, LELEK LEK LEK LEK LEK LEK LEK LEK LEK…_

In the middle of the dance, the player and the bride fell on the ground, their family members worried. But what appeared to be something serious later turned out to be nothing, for they got up and continued dancing.

(Opening theme)

Ben and Gwen turned on the television and got half the news.

"The soccer star married Kai Green in a private ceremony after nearly 15 years of dating" an older Will Harangue narrated. "Remembering that Green was the girlfriend of none other than Ben Tennys…" Gwen turned off the television.

\- FLASHBACK: 11 YEARS AGO -

Ben had broken up with Kai two months ago. It was hard for him to find out that his girlfriend until then had been a gold digger. She treated him well when she felt it was possible to control him, but when there was no way to take advantage of him, she ruffled him. Kai was a very different girlfriend from Julie. The first wanted fame, attention, and power, the second wanted uninterrupted attention. None of these girls guaranteed a healthy relationship.

The young man knew he was doing right to break up with her, but he kept thinking about his future. He had been visited by a boy who introduced himself as Spanner (whose real identity was Kenny Tennyson) and claimed to be the future son of Ben and Kai. With her out of his life, Ben feared he was creating trouble for the future. Sitting on a park bench, lost in thought, he was visited by Paradox.

"Looking for a friend, Ben Tennyson?"

"Ah!" he got scared. "Professor Paradox, you scared me. But yes, I wish I had someone to talk to."

"I apologize for the surprise, but I had to come right now."

"For sure! Well... I'm worried. I broke up with Kai, but I don't know how it'll affect my future."

"You're scared because you saw that boy who introduced himself as your son, aren't you?" said Paradox.

"Yes, I'm very afraid."

"Well, so I have good news. That boy you met was from a future, but not from the future."

Ben was confused.

"I'll explain," Paradox continued. "Each choice we make or fail to make creates a parallel dimension containing versions of ourselves whose destinies are governed by our choices. We can see their future as they are created by the options we choose. But that of our dimension, the one in which we live and which governs all the others, we have no way to access, since it has not yet been built."

"So, you mean that Kenny Tennyson was the result of a choice I could make or not?"

"Exactly. In his dimension, you chose to date Kai since you were 10, which did not happen in the main dimension."

"So I still have a chance to create my future in peace?" asked Ben excitedly.

"No doubt, Ben! You have the right to choose who you want to be your wife and mother of your children."

The young man was very happy and embraced Professor Paradox, relieved that he didn't have to be stuck with Kai to secure his future.

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

The red alert sounded, announcing an attack on the Z-alpha-13 sector. As XLR8, Ben rushed to the scene. Gwen went along, flying. The girls stayed with great-grandfather Max.

A red alien of an unknown species was shooting laser beams and scaring the citizens away. Gwen sent him a burst of mana. XLR8 turned into Diamondhead and punched the bad guy. Then it changed shape to the Spitter and fired a jet of goo. Gwen electrocuted him with her spell, defeating the villain. Ben returned to his normal form.

"Great idea! I'll use Buzzshock to do it next time."

"What would you do without me, isn't it, love?" Gwen said as she hugged her husband.

Rook arrived with his ship to take the alien.

"Is everyone well?"

"Sure!" Ben replied. "Everything is…" he interrupted himself when he saw Gwen vomiting. "...well. Gwen... love... all right?"

"I'm just a little sick" she replied. "It must have been the fight. I spent months without fighting directly..." she threw up again.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, Gwen?" asked Rook.

"That would be very kind, Rook. Thank you!" she still felt dizzy and nauseous. Ben entered the ship with his wife on his lap after Rook trapped the alien in a containment cocoon.

* * *

In New York, Julie carried Devlin on her lap while visiting Kevin.

"So you already know what to do, don't you?"

"Yeah! she said. "I just hope it works."

Julie had hidden an alien device in her hair that was imperceptible to the sensors of the prison guards. Also, she carried a shiny tube in Devlin's clothing containing a mechanism similar to the Omnitrix: it contained DNA of various alien species but did not guarantee transformations to the wearer. But his energy, if released, allowed mutations.

Kevin touched the tube and absorbed its energy. Then she pushed the button on the device and threw it against the wall, drilling a hole. Devlin cried sacred, but Julie managed to calm him down. When the guards arrived to contain the prisoner, Kevin turned into the same mutant creature he had when he was 11, took Julie and Devlin in his arms, and flew away.

* * *

Max ran to the plumbers base hospital with his great-grandchildren.

"Is she fine? The girls are very worried."

"Well, Magistrate Tennyson…" Rook replied. "I think the news will be good."

"Where's Mommy?" asked Cassandra.

"Mommy is taking exams, love."

"And daddy?"

"Daddy is following her."

"May I go too?"

"Sure, why not?" Rook scooped Cassandra up and carried her into the exam room, followed by Max and the other couple's daughters.

When they arrived, Ben and Gwen were leaving the room, very happy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cassandra stretched her arms. Ben picked her up and Gwen kissed her on the cheek.

"How do you feel, Gwen?" asked Max.

"Best impossible!" she replied. "These are common symptoms," she said as she looked at her husband.

"You mean…"

"That Gwen is pregnant" answered Ben. "We'll have another baby."

Everyone celebrated. The news spread throughout the universe.

* * *

"BUT IS IT POSSIBLE? DON'T THEY KNOW WHAT ARE CONDOMS?" Kevin tossed the newspaper to the floor and howled with hatred.

"Kevin, calm down!" said Julie. "You don't have to care about that. You have your family. Your wife and your son."

"I know love. And I love you both so much. But I can't stand Gwen... WITH TENNYSON! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kevin, what's up with you?"

"Aren't three daughters enough for them? Do they want to have the fourth? What will happen in a few years? 'Tennyson couple expects its 20th child'? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Devlin began to cry. Julie picked him up, trying to calm her son down.

"See it, Kevin? You woke up the baby."

For a minute he stopped screaming and went to pet the boy.

"Oh, baby, forgive daddy" took Devlin on his lap. "Dad didn't want to wake you…" the baby laid on Kevin's chest.

"He likes you a lot," said Julie.

"You don't know how much I missed him" replied the husband.

But Kevin still didn't get Gwen out of her mind. He loved Devlin and felt a certain affection for Julie. But he couldn't get over her marriage to Ben.

"All because of that wretch," Kevin thought, referring to Lucy, as he made his son sleep. "She and that idiot Tennyson. Why didn't they both get together soon to leave Gwen for me? Oh, I'll get her back! Whatever the price!"

* * *

"Another child?" asked Natalie's sister on the phone.

"Exactly! Another baby"

"Oh, great news! I'll call Gwen later to congratulate her! Sykes, you're getting full of grandchildren, Ly, hahahaha."

"Hahahaha, yes, but that's good. I love those kids. And the good thing is that Gwen always takes a little time to come visit me in Bellwood and also so I can stay the kids there in South Dakota."

"Great! But I expected that from Gwen. She was always a good daughter. And Ben doesn't oppose?"

"Noooo," Natalie answered, "and he shouldn't! Imagine, he treats me very well. I can't stand that wretch."

"I indeed don't understand what she saw in him. Imagine a wild, pedigreeless man... And how his mother treats Gwen?

"Perfectly, as always," the doorbell rang. "Oh, it must be Gwen. I'll call you later."

Natalie greeted the Tennysons at her home, repeating the usual. She played with her granddaughters, congratulated her daughter, and heckled Ben, who stood quietly and treated his mother-in-law with respect. When Frank arrived, he would greet everyone, celebrate the news, and lighten the ambiance for his son-in-law.

* * *

Kevin was searching for a way to lure Ben and Gwen into a trap. His plan was as dark as possible.

"Three I may even accept. But four, never!"

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson!" said the doctor. "It's a boy."

"A boy!" couple was filled with happiness. The girls celebrated with their parents.

"Finally!" Ben thought. "Oh, Gwen, my congratulations!" he said as he kissed his wife.

The grandparents, along with Max and Ken, came to see the images. Their feelings were the same as when Gwen was pregnant with each of the girls. Ben himself was no happier to have the boy than when he had his daughters, he just felt that he could be the father of that little hero who visited him years ago, but that he would be Gwen's son, not Kai's.

* * *

The news showed police looking for Kevin's whereabouts. Julie was also wanted, as an accomplice to the escape.

"That's all I needed: Kevin could even put Julie into this trouble" Max lamented.

"The worse thing is they have a child and haven't even thought about the consequences," Ben said.

"Kevin is mad," Gwen deduced. "He needs to be confined in a Plumbers' prison. Those on Earth are too weak for a villain like him."

"Exactly!" Max said. "Earth officials are not ready to deal with an alien tech expert like Kevin. But what I fear is about Julie. Just imagine, their poor child: he'll grow up with his father in the Null Void and his mother imprisoned a middle-security prison.

"Mr. Yamamoto is very worried," Gwen said. "He said he may require custody of his grandson, but he's very sorry that Julie chose this path."

"He told us another day that he advised Julie to choose another man," Ben said. "But she's in love with Kevin…"

The red alert sounded, warning about the danger in Sector 15-B. The heroes rushed over there (Ben as XLR8 and Gwen flew, with the Omnitrix prototype on her wrist). Arriving at the scene, they saw nothing at first, but as they entered the sector, they found Kevin, in his human form, standing as if waiting for them both.

"Kevin?" XLR8 was astonished. "If it wasn't an emergency, why the alarm triggered?"

"Oh, you still haven't noticed, have you, Tennyson?" said Kevin.

"Kevin, what do you plan? asked Gwen. "You have your family, you don't have to go back to this life of crime."

"It's very to talk when you're happy, Gwen" Kevin replied. "You stay there, having sex with your husband, having children every year... while I'm forced to face the news of your happiness next to a wife I don't love."

"Nobody made you do anything," Gwen said nervously. "I'm not obligated to be with you either, Kevin. I love Ben and nothing will do us part."

"Nothing but DEATH!" Kevin fired a laser beam with his pistol, but XLR8 and Gwen snapped out of sight. She launched mana jets while the alien knocked her down with his tail.

Suddenly Kevin moved into his alien hybrid form and began attacking the couple. He managed to grab XLR8 and hurled him away. As Gwen approached to throw her a stronger beam of mana, he held her with one arm.

"I'm sorry about that, Gwen," he said as he prepared to punch her abdomen. "But your fourth baby won't be born."

Without her touching the Omnitrix, the heroine turned into Gray Matter and vanished from the villain's sight. Diamondhead's projectiles hit him while distracted. The Petrosapien approached and punched him in the face. Kevin and Diamondhead started hand-to-hand combat when the hero turned into Spitter and spat a large jet of goo. Then it changed its shape to Buzzshock and electrocuted him. Gray Matter soon took the form of the Arctiguana and froze it. The two heroes returned to their normal form.

"Are you well, love?" asked Ben worriedly.

"Yes, dear" she replied. "It's ok!"

They hugged as Rook arrived to encapsulate Kevin.

* * *

"So your Omnitrix transforms you when you need it without touching it" Max noted.

"Exactly, Grandpa!" Gwen replied. "And my mana barrier allows the baby to adapt to the ideal form. When I turn into Gray Matter or Upgrade, it looks pretty tiny. So there's no risk of the child being born earlier."

"I'm so glad the mana barrier can save my little grandchild!"

Max explained that he contacted the authorities to put Julie under supervised liberty by the Plumbers. Kevin had been taken to the Null Void and Julie and Devlin's visits would be closely monitored.

* * *

Ben and Gwen were in the maternity ward with their daughters. It was November 10th of that year. The nurse brought them the baby. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"He looks like Gabriella," said Cassandra.

"Really!" exclaimed Gwen. "Brown hair, and certainly green eyes."

The girls looked at him fondly. Cassandra and Gwendolyn approached. Ben was holding Gabriella on his lap.

"Do you want to name him, Ben?" asked Gwen.

"Thank you, love. Let me see... what was that name so…?"

Ben looked out the window and saw his family members looking at the baby. Seeing his brother-in-law, he remembered the name he had chosen. When they entered, Ken was the first to ask.

"What is the baby's name?"

"Kenneth," said Ben.

"Kenneth? Just like me?" Ken was thrilled.

"Yes," said Gwen. "Ben wanted to honor you."

Again, there was a collective excitement in both the family and the world press. The boy was given the nickname Kenny, so he wouldn't be confused with his uncle, called Ken by the closest relatives and friends. Kenny would be a hero, like his parents and sisters. He would grow up as a fair and funny boy.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Kai's husband is a famous soccer player. Do you know who is he? May the song tips help you.


	10. Talitha

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 10 - Talitha**

It was a beautiful night in Bellwood. Sandra was on the phone talking to her sister.

"Oh, Sandra! Congratulations! Wow! Five grandchildren!"

"Yes, exactly! Five grandchildren. Gwen and Ben said that if all goes well the baby is born in November."

"Congratulations, Grandma! I hope everything goes well..." the sister remembered a very important subject to talk about. "Hey, Sandra... is everything ok with Ben?"

"I think so, why?"

"Because... look... I need to tell you. Do you know that reporter who's always cursing Ben on television?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"So, Sandra, the other day he was cursing both Ben and Gwen for horrible names. Even I was embarrassed. I think they should sue because this is going overboard."

Hearing her sister's words, Sandra's face took on a melancholy face. She was very shocked. At such a happy time for his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughters, a journalist desperate for attention would slander them for something that was none of his business. She felt she needed to do something.

(Opening theme)

The next day, Sandra was waiting outside the ultrasound room next to her husband, Carl. She was trying to erase the conversation she had with her sister and focus on hearing about the child Gwen was expecting.

"Is everything ok, love?" asked Carl.

"I'm trying to calm down..."

"Don't be nervous. We've come here four other times. It's going to be alright!"

"Sure, honey. It's just that I'm uneasy because I have to tell Ben this news, but I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Hey, love…" Carl took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it now. Ben and Gwen are adults, and they've been through a lot worse. For now, just focus on our little grandchildren."

Sandra smiled. The doctor opened the door, allowing the grandparents to enter. They found Cassandra, Gwendolyn, and Gabriella standing in front of the monitor, stroking the screen. Kenny was on Ben's lap and doing the same.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" shouted the three sisters.

"Ohh, a girl, is it?" asked Sandra excitedly.

"Yes," answered the doctor. "It's a girl."

Everyone was very happy with the news. Once again, Natalie suggested that Gwen choose the baby's name.

* * *

Ben and Gwen's parents were invited to spend a few days at headquarters. The tower had many rooms, facilitating their accommodation. While Gwen and her parents took the children to sleep, Carl and Sandra went to the kitchen to talk to Ben. They feared that an emotional shock would affect Gwen and the baby.

Carl brought his wife a cup of tea, visibly very nervous and trying to avoid crying.

"Thank you, honey!" Sandra kissed him on the cheek. "Ben, my love, what I have to say is very important."

"I understand from your nervousness, Mom." Ben took her hand.

"Benjamin... honey... I... I..." Sandra couldn't stand it and burst into tears. The son thought that maybe someone had died.

* * *

From downstairs, Natalie could hear her sister-in-law's cry.

"Oh, who's dead?" she asked dismissively.

"Mom, be more sensitive," Gwen replied, pushing a button to isolate the sound (sometimes the system allowed the sounds of neighboring floors to be heard so the couple knew what was going on).

"Oh, these people are such crybabies," Natalie continued. "for everything they have to cry... Oh, give me a break..."

* * *

Carl and Ben tried to calm Sandra, who was already red-faced.

"I won't allow such a thing…" she said, her voice barely audible from the crying. "Why there must to have bad people in this world, my God?" she cried again.

Sandra had suffered a lot from neighbors' evil comments since Ben and Gwen were married. In Illinois, where Bellwood is located, there is a ban on cousin marriage, unless the couple is 50 or older or at least one of them is infertile. The attacks worsened when Gwen first became pregnant with Cassandra. Unlike Natalie, who humiliated offenders by rubbing in their faces that her daughter was a billionaire while these people were poor, irrelevant, and unhappy, Sandra didn't dare to respond to her neighbors. She pretended not to hear, but came home and cried.

"This Will Harangue must be arrested," she continued. "Imagine... talking these things about a pregnant woman and an unborn child... I can't take it anymore, Ben! Every day a cretin comes to tell me that my grandchildren came from incest and that this is a punishment for my past.…"

"When these people die, they'll have to explain their actions to the Lord. And then we'll see who will be punished," Ben said, trying to calm his mother.

"Honey, just don't tell Gwen about that," asked Sandra. "She's pregnant and can't be nervous. But do something, for God's sake!"

"I'll help you, Mom. If you want, you can stay with us as long as you need us."

"Oh, my son... won't we bother?"

"Of course not! We love you, and when dad and mom need help, it's their kids must help. I'm going to talk to Gwen and tomorrow we'll get the rest of your stuff."

"Oh, Ben!" Sandra hugged her son. "Thank you so much! God bless you!"

"Amen! It'll be alright, Mom! I promise you!"

* * *

The next day, Ben woke up very early. Gwen was still sleeping. He went to a computer to watch the video of Will Harangue. While searching on YouTube, he found the title 'Will Harangue demolishes Ben 10,000 and his family'. He put on the headphones, clicked on the video, and braced himself for the worst.

"[...] The international press is agitated by the announcement of the fifth pregnancy by Gwen Tennyson, wife of the pseudo hero and intergalactic threat Ben 10,000. This man who only brought misfortune to our planet, and allowed aliens to invade and modify everything we know, now wants to populate the world with his offspring. If the four children weren't enough, derived from an incestuous relationship between the cousins Tennyson, now the couple hopes that another future threat to world peace will be born. Remembering that Ben 10,000 has the typical mind of a criminal: he's attracted to disgusting relationships, such as incest. What to say what he does with his own children? These children will grow up in a home where they will be taught that destroying the lives of others is normal and acceptable. They are as abominable as their parents. Don't delude yourself with the beauty of Gwen Tennyson. This woman is hot, but she's putting her offspring to destroy our lives. Even criminal Kevin Levin himself tried to end this promiscuity by trying to abort Kenneth Tennyson while still in his mother's womb. It's our duty as US citizens to strictly combat the Tennyson family. They're not heroes. At most human beings. They're responsible for the world's problems and need to be wiped out. "

When the video ended, Ben had stomach cramps. He put his hands on his face and wept. He asked God to help his family and to do justice to all victims of treacherous tongues like Will Harenga's. Even Natalie looked like a saint near that nasty man.

Ben promised not to tell Gwen anything while she was pregnant.

* * *

On Channel 3, thousands of letters arrived, calling for the expulsion of Harangue. "This speech is typical of the greatest monsters humanity has ever known," said an outraged viewer. "The Tennysons save the world and you take the opportunity to defame them? Dismiss Will Harangue "asked another. "The people are with the Tennysons" stated another message.

"You went too far, Will," said the channel director. "The station has received countless letters, all criticizing your attitude."

"I won't change my way!" shouted the journalist. "The Tennysons want to censor me."

"How would you feel if I told you that you are a threat to the world and deserve to be wiped out?"

Will didn't answer.

"You're a hypocrite! A coward! An envious! A biased! A disgusting one!" shouted the headmistress. "We give space for contrary opinions, but we'll not allow your disgusting statements. You are fired, Will Harangue! Our station will no longer protect your prejudice and your hatred! We'll not accept a coward who attacks an innocent family and children."

* * *

Ben received the news that Will Harangue was fired. When she showed her mother, Sandra was very happy. Everyone at the base of the Plumbers and headquarters celebrated the news.

"Thank the Lord!" said Gwen as she placed her hands in prayer form. "Justice always comes!" she hugged her husband and kissed him.

That night the Tennysons went out to celebrate. When they returned, while everyone went to sleep, Ben and Gwen were getting ready to have their couple time.

* * *

On November 19th of that year, the Tennyson's fifth daughter was born. Gwen and Ben were waiting for the baby with their children. The newborn had dark blond hair, like Cassandra's. Her eyes were green, like those of her siblings.

"She looks like Cassandra," said Gwendolyn.

"God, it's true!" said Ben. "So you are repeating yourselves?"

The children laughed as they approached to see the baby more closely. The relatives entered.

"What's the name?" Natalie asked.

"Talitha" answered Gwen.

The maternal grandmother was thrilled. Again, the joy and excitement of the family were shared with the world news. Talitha would grow up like a patient, kind girl. She had Sandra's hair, like her older sister, but unlike her, she had her mother's face.

* * *

Two months later, the alarm sounded, indicating danger in the J-alpha-4 sector. Ben ran as XLR8 to save people. Arriving there, he was surprised at how many people were running from a huge Incursean technology robot. Will Harangue controlled the machine, as Psyphon had done five years ago.

"Ben Tennyson!" shouted the villain. "Finally I can destroy you once and for all!"

XLR8 turned into Cannonball and hit the robot, which retaliated by firing laser beams. Soon the hero changed his form to the Spitter and threw him a jet of slime, then electrocuted him with Buzzschock. However, the robot threw water at the alien, making him weak. Ben returned to his normal form but lying on the floor.

That was when two female voices, one adult and one childish, cast a spell.

"NOKTIA OBJECTIA"

A spell came towards the robot and completely disassembled it. Will Harangue fell seated and his ID mask dropped, revealing the mutant alien form he had acquired in the past. Apparently defeated, he drew a revolver and fired at Gwen and Cassandra. But they made a big sphere of mana to protect them. Ben turned into the Four Arms and started punching the villain.

"NEVER ATTACK MY FAMILY ANYMORE!"

With Will Harangue unconscious, the Plumbers arrived to arrest him. Rook approached with a knife and cut the bandit's tongue before handcuffing his hands.

"You will never unleash your poison on anyone!" said the Plumber after that.

* * *

When they arrived at headquarters, Max told everyone that the US authorities asked for the death penalty to Will Harangue. He was behind a network of intergalactic crimes and had been convicted in the court of several planets.

"But torture him before," joked Ben.

"Hahaha, he's deserving it," Gwen noted. The children laughed.

Ben never showed the video of the offenses to his wife, and gradually even he was forgetting those horrible words. The station, as an apology, devoted a full day of its programming to extolling the achievements of Ben and Gwen Tennyson and wishes many blessings in the lives of their children. Also, all money from Harangue's accounts was handed over to the couple. Since the "journalist" had no heirs, the court ruled that compensation would be paid to the family. All celebrated the tragic end of the villain and the victory of the heroes. The deserved fate might take a long time, but anyone who messed up with the Tennysons would pay a heavy price for it.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Talitha is the penultimate child of Ben and Gwen. The next chapter, their last child will be born.


	11. Karina

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 11 - Karina**

Several family members and friends of the Null Void prisoners came for a visiting day. Julie carried Devlin on her lap and was waiting to be searched. This time she had no hidden alien technology or anything that could help her husband escape. When released, she sat in a chair in front of a glass booth. Kevin was on the other side, wearing a costume that prevented his transformation. They were talking on a telephone.

"Hi, Julie. How are you?"

"Well, but not as much as if I were with you."

"I also wanted to be with you and our son, but I have to stay here for four more years."

Devlin stood on his mother's lap and rested his hands on the cabin.

"Daddy!"

"Can't they release you to hold Devlin a little?"

"I may ask, but get ready for more inspection."

The Plumbers allowed him to be released from the cabin to hold the boy, but two guards accompanied him to make sure there were no tricks. Kevin picked Devlin up and gave Julie a peck.

"I promise you, love. Soon, we'll be together again. "

(Opening theme)

Sandra was visiting the Tennyson at headquarters. She hugged her daughter-in-law as she congratulated her on the sixth child she was expecting.

"And will it be a boy or a girl?" - she asked.

"I don't know…" Gwen answered. "Ben wanted another boy, but I have a slight impression that it will be a girl…"

"Well, then we can only wait. And when it'll be born?"

"The forecast is for December."

"Excellent! Then in December, we'll have one more member of the family."

After a long time, Carl and Sandra returned to Bellwood through the portal. Ben followed them. It didn't take long to arrive. But when they got out of the car to enter the house, a woman, their neighbor, shouted:

"Hey, freaks! Incest is a crime, see? "

"YOUR DAD HAS GONORREIA, MOTHERF-" Carl shouted but was interrupted by his wife.

"Leave it, honey..." she said with her eyes almost in tears. "We're not going to risk being prosecuted by unworthy people."

The neighbor was further irritated by Carl's response and fired a flood of offenses. He rebuffed, cursing her at things that hurt her sexual dignity. But the woman was one of those people who never admitted her mistakes and kept ranting against the couple. Carl's wife was trying to contain herself, she was almost crying. When the wife left, she told her husband to ignore it next time.

But Ben couldn't bear to see his mother so shaken.

"I'll be back soon. You can go."

"Ben, where are you going? "Asked Sandra.

"You'll find out," he turned into the Ghostfreak and entered the neighbor's house unnoticed.

* * *

Sandra's neighbor was an unhappy woman. She had no husband, no children, no boyfriend, no job. She lived on rent, maintained by her elderly parents. She was jealous when she saw Carl and his wife talking to neighbors about how happy they were for Ben, who was very dear in the neighborhood. She wanted at all costs to ruin the couple's happiness, so she attacked them for no reason with prejudiced statements.

Ghostfreak began to play a trick on her. First, he cut off the electricity in the house. Then he dragged the furniture, making the woman fall all the time because she didn't know where she was walking. Terrified, she heard a voice:

"Oh, why didn't you pay the electricity bill instead of disturbing Mrs. Sandra?"

"AAAAAAH, IT'S THE DEVIL!"

"Isn't it nice to torment others?" Asked Ghostfreak. "Ben Tennyson's mother is not to blame for your misfortunes. Do you think there's no justice?"

The woman was in a panic.

"You'll leave this house immediately, and leave the Tennysons alone. Or I'll come back to torment you until you go mad even more and beg to die."

* * *

Ben returned to his parents' house. Sandra was already worried, although her son didn't take long.

"Where were you?"

"Let's say I was taking care of your case. Take it easy, Mom," he said, holding her hand. "That unhappy girl will never piss you off again."

He explained everything to his parents before returning home. But when he arrived at headquarters, he had a surprise: his mother-in-law Natalie was there, playing with the children.

"Hi, Aunt Natalie," he greeted her politely.

"Ohhh, hi, Ben!" his mother-in-law hugged him. "I thought you were staying at your parents' house."

"No, I took them to make sure no one would bother."

"Look, honey, I know perfectly well what your mom is going through. She needs to answer to these people. Imagine, if anyone talks bad things about you to me, I really curse it. "

Ben smiled, imagining the scene Natalie was able to make. The children came to call their grandmother back to play. He let her continue with the little ones while going to talk to Gwen.

"Gwen! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Here in the bedroom, honey," she replied.

Ben came in and saw Gwen lying, resting. The pregnancy was in a very advanced stage. She felt weak sometimes.

"Love, I…" Ben thought well before he spoke. "I fixed my mom's problem."

"Oh, I'm so happy about that! What did you do? "

"I used the Ghostfreak to teach a lesson to a busybody neighbor. "

"Great! People have to learn to take care of their own lives. By the way, did you greet my mom? "

"Of course, I just talked to her. She's downstairs, playing with the kids. They like their grandma very much."

"She loves being with her grandchildren. I warned you on your cell phone that she was coming, but you didn't answer."

Ben turned on his cell phone and saw Gwen's message.

"Wow! I was so distracted that I didn't even see it. But it's alright. Your mother seems to be in a good mood…" he lay down beside his wife. "He even hugged me."

"Oh boy!" Gwen turned to his side. "You see? Gradually you'll understand each other."

The truth is that Natalie only treated Ben well in front of her grandchildren and his parents. In all other cases, she was a snake mother-in-law.

(Note: In the original version, in Portuguese, the word used to describe Natalie is "jararaca", a species of snake very common in Brazil's forests. In Brazilian Portuguese, the word "jararaca" is slang for a mother-in-law that loves to torment her son-in-law or daughter-in-law)

* * *

Kevin wasn't the only one who was obsessed with Gwen. Michael Morningstar, now known as the Darkstar, not only wanted her energy but was determined to absorb her power and take her as his woman. He was stuck for a long time in a cell where he had no information about what was happening in the world. When his sentence was served, he sought to know what was going on.

"Married to Ben… has five kids and is waiting for the sixth… apparently you've been having fun, lovely Gwen. And now she's even more beautiful! But it won't be long before you are mine."

* * *

In the ultrasound room, the children caressed the images as usual. Cassandra held Kenny's hand and Gwendolyn held Gabriella's. Ben was holding Talitha in his lap.

"It's another girl," said the doctor.

"Oh, I knew it!" said Gwen excitedly.

After her grandparents came in and got the news, Natalie celebrated being a girl. She laughed mentally at her son-in-law.

"Did you only have one boy available, Ben? Hahahahahaha" she thought. "You should choose the name, Gwen," she said to her daughter. "Since you got it right you were a girl and Ben has already named three... now you name three too."

"It makes sense," Gwen replied. "Ben also chose our first daughter's name, now I choose our last daughter's" she and her husband kissed.

The whole press emphasized that the Tennysons' last child was a girl. Some people joked about it.

"How did such a beautiful woman have six children with such an ugly man?" Asked one.

"It's simple," answered another. "Just put a pillow on Ben's face."

* * *

Morningstar attacked Keystone. The alarm sounded, indicating the danger. Ben and Gwen left the children with Natalie, although Cassandra wanted to go along.

"Morningstar is very dangerous, Cassie," Ben explained. "Next time when you're more trained, you come with us" he kissed his daughter's forehead, who smiled at him.

When they reached the place of the attack, the villain fired his magic at them, trying to drain his energy, but Ben turned himself into Big Chill and the magic passed through him, while Gwen protected herself with a sphere of mana.

Big Chill blew towards Morningstar to freeze him and Gwen attacked him with her spells, but he ran. He leaned against a tube similar to what Julie had brought Kevin to escape from prison and intensified his powers. With one hand, he fired a black jet that captured Big Chill. With the other, he tried to catch Gwen, but she protected herself. The magic grew stronger and stronger, reducing the sphere of mana. Gwen approached the bandit.

"Come on, lovely Gwen. It'll be a pleasure to absorb your power and that of your little girl… "

But the heroine activated her Omnitrix and became the same alien as her husband. She froze her sphere of mana, broke the top, and escaped over it. Then it changed its shape to the Upgrade and fired a bolt of lightning on Morningstar, releasing Big Chill. He turned into the Humungousaur and trampled the villain.

"That's what you get for messing with my wife!" shouted Humungousaur.

Rook arrived aboard the Plumbers ship with a draining machine in hand. He put his tube in Morningstar and absorbed his powers.

"The glitter is gone!"

* * *

Julie was at her mother-in-law's house while Devlin played. She expected a prediction from Mrs. Levin for your husband's future.

"Oh my God!"

"What is it? Is there anything bad? "Julie asked worriedly.

"No, honey," replied Mrs. Levin "It's a fantastic thing! The two families will come together in the future! "

"What? What do you mean? "

"The son born from your womb will join one of the daughters born to Ben and Gwen Tennyson. The feud between the two sides will finally end. But there's one detail."

"Which?"

"There will be a war between your husband and hers. One that will involve the Tennyson's son. It will tarnish Kevin's reputation and make things harder for Devlin."

"But why?"

"The same energy that plagues Ben in the present will make him a nightmare for your son. There will be much distrust from the Tennysons about Devlin's intentions. In the end, the union will be made. But I don't see if this is good or bad."

Julie took her mother-in-law's prediction as a sign that she should get Kevin out of jail and convince him to forget about Gwen so there would be no harm to Devlin. She regretted Natalie's behavior would influence the relationship between Ben and Devlin in the future. She didn't know which daughter would be chosen, but she was thinking of a way to change the fate of the son.

"I dated Ben, and Kevin dated Gwen. This is going to be a mess and it has everything not to work."

* * *

On December 13th of that year, the last daughter of the Tennyson was born. The newborn was red-haired and had green eyes.

"See," said Gwen. "One more little redhead."

"There are three now," Gwendolyn noted.

"Is that the last one?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes," Gwen replied. "She's your last little sister."

The family members were able to enter the room. They knew this scene was repeated for the last time, but they had the same emotion as before.

"What's the name?" Frank and Carl asked together.

"Karina" answered Gwen.

The news of the birth was the cover of every newspaper in the universe. Karina was similar to Cassandra: her face was similar to Ben's, though more delicate. But her hair was red. Karina would grow up like a brave and kind girl. She completed the next generation of superheroes from the Tennyson family.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

I posted this chapter before I was planning because I need to advance the translation of the next chapter.


	12. Relapse - Part 1

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 12 - Relapse - Part 1**

\- FLASHBACK: 12 YEARS AGO -

It was a weekend. Gwen was going to Bellwood to visit her parents. She had arranged that she would bring Ben along. Although Natalie agreed, she didn't like the idea. Before her daughter's arrival, she was on the phone talking to her sister.

"What a pain, Ly! Are you going to be making food for him? Why won't Ben have dinner at his mother's house?" asked Gwen's aunt.

"It's because Gwen asked him to come. Would I say no? Would I slam the door in his face? No, right?"

"You don't have to slam the door in his face, but can say you have little food or just the basics. Then he gives up."

"I don't mind receiving Ben here. And my daughter is coming from the trip, I want to receive her. Then Ben goes to Sandra's house". The doorbell rang. "Ah, Gwen has arrived, I'll talk to you later."

Natalie opened the door and hugged her daughter. She greeted Ben with just a hello. Frank, on the other hand, hugged Gwen and shook his nephew's hand. When the four were having dinner, Natalie noticed that her son-in-law had not lost the British etiquette he had learned for his cousin's graduation.

"He'll still make a mistake. It won't be long," she thought. "And look what a simpler outfit. Is this costume to visit the mother-in-law's house? How come!"

Frank asked his nephew about his plans for the future. Ben answered that he wanted to improve his superhero performance. However, he was embarrassed when he had to tell his in-laws that he wouldn't go to college. For Gwen's father, the right man for his daughter was an educated, knowledgeable scholar, but he accepted his nephew as a son-in-law anyway. Although her mother didn't care much about that part, any "blemish" from Ben was enough for her to disapprove of him even more.

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

(Opening theme)

Benwolf (or, as it was later renamed, Blitzwolfer) fought a Florauna that attacked the F-gamma-6 sector. The alien werewolf hit him with his subsonic howl as his opponent tossed his explosive seeds. With a leap, Benwolf came close enough to bite him. He then moved into the shape of Benmummy (or Snare-oh, as he was later called) and tied him with his bandages, defeating him.

After Rook led the Florauna to the Plumber ship, Ben returned to his normal form and received a call from Gwen on his cell phone.

"Love," she said. "Is the fight over yet?"

"Yes, I just defeated one more. Is everything ok, Gwen? "

"Yeah, it's ok. It's just that my mom is coming soon and we need you here."

As XLR8, he rushed back to headquarters. Once there, he found Cassandra on the computer playing a racing game. Kenny was sitting next to his sister. He was too small to play but had fun watching her controlling the car.

"Look how we do it, Kenny" her car skirted a San Marino circuit chicane and passed two cars.

"You passed! You passed!" shouted Kenny excitedly.

"Yes, I passed two cars!" said Cassandra proudly.

But in the middle of the game, Ben pressed the pause key. She turned to her father in surprise as Kenny whined.

"Ooohhh, Dad!" protested the two.

"You play later, kids. Grandma's coming. "

"Oh, but I want to play… "said Cassandra.

"I know, Cassandra Senna*," Ben replied, taking his daughter in his lap. "But you can play later. Just go there to kiss Grandma, then go back to the game."

"Okay," she agreed before Ben set her down. Cassie was now six-years-old and heavier than before. Ben was very strong, but he didn't want to force his back too much.

(*Note: this is a reference to Ayrton Senna, legendary Formula One driver)

* * *

In the Null Void, Julie talked with the man in charge of the penitentiary administration.

"Look, I know my husband was wrong. But he has a small son and we need him."

"I understand, Mrs. Levin But if we were to release every detainee who has family, we would have to release many. Then they go back to committing crimes."

"That's not the case of Kevin!" she said a little nervously. "He worked to keep our home and now we have to be supported by my father."

"When he escaped from prison he didn't return to work immediately. On the contrary, he returned to the world of crime. If you're in financial trouble, I suggest you get a job."

"I can't work outside. It's a cultural matter…" Although not a gypsy, Julie adopted her husband's family lifestyle. Traditionally, the jobs she could accept were restricted.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Levin. We can analyze the case. Maybe even if Kevin works in prison, he can earn a salary and send it to you. Anyway, we'll find a way without having to get him out of jail."

Julie thanked him and returned to her dimension.

* * *

Natalie and Frank arrived at headquarters. He greeted his daughter and the son-in-law then hugged each grandson. She did the same to the kids and went to hug Gwen.

"Oh, honey! I missed you so much! At least, I can see you again."

"Welcome, Mom! It's always a pleasure to welcome you."

Ben approached to greet his mother-in-law, to which she replied.

"Oh, hi Ben!" she said with a smile on his face. "Could you put my coat away? Thank you very much!"

Natalie handed Ben the coat, surprised that his mother-in-law treated him like an employee. Even so, he answered her request and tried to ignore the fact.

Frank took Talitha in his lap and went to play with his grandchildren. Ben and Gwen, who held Karina in their lap, escorted Natalie to the living room, where they sat down to talk.

"Oh, your house is beautiful! I just think the neighborhood is too noisy for me. "

"Great! So she doesn't come to live nearby," Ben thought.

"You know, Gwen," she continued. "I always knew you would live in a beautiful mansion. And even though this is a headquarters, it has the whole structure of a mansion. I was talking to your aunt today and she's very proud of you. You have a beautiful house, six beautiful children, a great career... of course that …" - Natalie looked at her son-in-law - "... if there were two degrees in the house it would be better than just one, but otherwise, it's fine."

Long moments passed. Natalie alternated between complaining about something and dropping hints at Ben. He grew more and more tired, mentally begging for some alien to come and fight him. But no alarm sounded. Discreetly, he excused himself to retire.

"Excuse me, love. I arranged to check some Null Void data with Grandpa."

"Fine, Ben. Go," answered Gwen.

"Sure, Ben," Natalie said. "You can do your job."

"Thank you, Aunt Natalie," he replied respectfully, trying to hide his tiredness.

Gwen continued talking with her mother, who took advantage of Ben's absence to throw shade at him.

"Honey… how do you feel?"

"Well, Mom. Why?"

"Because… my love, I know you like Ben. But I think that his superhero life overwhelms you.

"I don't get overloaded, mom…"

"Oh, dear... with this superhero life he can't work. And you have to afford your home alone. Remember what I always told you? 'Spend your husband's money and save yours'? Well, with Ben out of work you end up supporting him and the kids."

Ben listened to the conversation hidden, shocked by his mother-in-law's levity.

"Mom, he's not a bum."

"I'm not saying he's a bum, I'm just saying he has not a salary."

"I've said a thousand times that he earns a salary from the Plumbers."

"That can't pay even the electricity bill of this house."

"That's more than earns a lot of people out there."

"Gwen, there's a lot of handsome and hardworking men out there… that guy, Cooper, is interested in you. He would be a so much better match than Ben."

Ben couldn't bear to hear another word. Immediately, as XLR8, he left headquarters and went to a bar.

* * *

"Give me a beer, please."

He was very tired and his eyes downcast. He didn't realize that Rook was at the counter beside him, peering at something. The Revonnahgander turned as he recognized the hero's voice.

"Ben! What are you doing here? "

"Hi, Rook. I ... I needed to come here. I can't take Aunt Natalie anymore" the drink came and he took a sip.

"Ben, it is risky. You are a public figure, if you get caught in a bar the tabloids will use it against you."

"Let them say whatever they want." Ben emptied his mug and ordered another. "Any tabloid is less dark than Aunt Natalie's tongue," he drank as soon as the clerk served him. "Do you believe it, Rook? She was telling Gwen to drop me and stay with Cooper."

"Jeez! I knew she was nasty, but not to the point of asking for such a thing. But Gwen loves you, she will not be with Cooper just because your mother-in-law wants it. "

"The problem…" - Ben asked for another beer - "...is that witch won't give up... she'll torment me until I go crazy". He drank again. "Ever since I started dating Gwen she picks on me."

"For a woman who once had Kevin Levin as son-in-law she should be grateful," Rook noted.

"Tell her that..." Ben's voice was already softer. "She's a snake of the species Motherinlawnis venomous: she has the most poisonous mouth in the whole universe."*

(*Note: In the original version in Portuguese, Ben calls Natalie a "Sogronis peçonhentus", playing with the words "sogra" ("mother-in-law") and "peçonhenta" ("venomous")).

* * *

Lucy had been released from prison that afternoon. She was willing to take revenge on the Tennysons. But the Lenopan couldn't simply do another trap attack. She needed a better plan. To do this, she met with another Lenopan, with whom she was arranging an ambush.

"So, you know what to do?"

"Yes, Lucy. I must attack and you enter as heroin."

"Exactly! Let's see how dear Gwen's reaction will be."

* * *

Ben had taken six mugs. He was no longer in his normal state. Barely able to stand upright, he received the help of Rook, who did his best to mislead the people who were filming the scene with their cell phones.

(Note: Drunk Ben's quotes are misspelled on purpose)

"Rook, ur an anjel…" said the hero. "But, louk... I hav an eye on yuuuuu..." he pointed his wobbly finger at his friend. "I knou uat u hav in mind, u naugty…" Ben started to laugh. Rook was ashamed of him.

"Yes, what I have in mind is that I have to take you home."

"Oooooh, Gwen'll kill mee... she and her mom, dat poisonus snake" he laughed again. "Oh, if I get dat witch, I swear dat..." the Omnitrix turned him into Four Arms, throwing all his weight on poor Rook.

"Ben... go back... to normal..." he used all the strength he could. Ben went back to his human form. "Do not play with the Omnitrix while you are drunk."

"Oh, I'm not drunk... I didn't eevin drink dat mutch..."

"Nooo..." Rook said wryly. "You just nearly bankrupted the bar's owner."

"So now I'll adjust his biusinezz with de bank" Ben was going to meet the clerk when Rook grabbed him by the shirt.

"Come on, you still have to explain yourself to your wife!" his friend was already annoyed.

"My wife iz a saint… de best one… but she iz onlee mine, see? Onlee mine... Iz just her mom who's not good. Dat uoman iz de devil."

People were laughing at the situation. Some kept recording and others put the footage on the Internet. Rook found it risky to use Ben's hoverboard to carry him, so he took him on foot to headquarters.

* * *

Max was at headquarters, talking to Frank, Natalie, and Gwen while everyone watched the children playing. When Rook arrived with Ben, they were shocked.

"Guys... help me here..." Rook said as he carried his friend.

"BEN!" shouted Gwen after putting Karina in the stroller. "Explain it to me now!"

"Gwen, my beeuty…" Ben threw himself at his wife, hanging around her neck. "Ur the uoman I lov... so mutch... gimme a kiss..."

Gwen's first idea was to push him away with her magic, but she feared that it would hurt her husband. She simply turned her face and tried to unglue him from her body.

"Ben… stop with this! You're stinking to alcohol…"

The children laughed a lot at the situation. Cassandra had the most fun.

"Oh, look at him!" Natalie started. "Besides a bum, he's an alcoholic!"

Ben immediately dropped Gwen and headed for his mother-in-law. Rook held him, straining to keep him upright as his body was slowly falling.

"Heer, Aunt Natalie ... I hav somthing tu tell u..."

"That's right... say it!" she gave him a disapproving look.

"Yuuuuuu..." he pointed a finger at her, though his arm was falling. "AR DE DEVIL!"

"WHAT?"

"Datz it... Ur de devil in skirtz!... De demon! … De Beelzebub!" Ben started to laugh.

"Oh, I'll get this abused one!" Natalie tried to attack him but was restrained by her husband. "Is that manners to talk with your mother-in-law?"

"Not with mai mother-in-law but with de demon is… I knou dat u uant mai wife left mee so u kan f(censored) mai a(censored)..."

She tried to punch him, but Frank stopped her again.

"Natalie, are you going to argue with a drunk? It's not worth it…"

"Yeah, datz it, Uncle Frank…" Ben almost fell, but Max helped Rook to hold him. "Kill dat uoman… she's evil, dat bastard…"

"Ben! That's enough!" shouted Max. "You're going to the bathroom to take a shower and finish this clownery. "

"Clown?" Ben was startled. "Uerez de clowns?" he nearly stumbled as his children laughed.

"There's one in front... hahahahahahahaha" Cassandra replied, making her siblings laugh even more.

Frank took the stroller where Karina was and went to his grandchildren, suggesting they go for a walk. They ran into it.

"Thank you, Dad!"

"You're welcome, daughter… I'm here for this!"

"Thank u, Uncle Frank…" Ben pointed a finger at him. "Ur da man, sir! Quite diff'rent from dis one" he pointed to Natalie, who had to be restrained by Rook.

"Calm down, Mrs. Tennyson! We will fix it."

Max and Gwen carried Ben into the bedroom and led him into the shower. Natalie and Rook followed.

"AAAAAAHHH, ur loukin at my p(censored), uh, Rook, u (censored)... I knou u aaaaaarrrr..." said Ben while Max and Gwen showered him.

"Imagine..." Rook looked seriously at his friend as if to say 'What a shame!'

"Oh, but wi dat snake iz heer? U kame to bring Rook so he kan f(censored) mai a(censored), uh naugty?"

"No... I came here to laugh at your face, clown!" said the mother-in-law in a serious tone.

"Clown? Uere?"

"IT'S IN YOUR…"

"Mom!" shouted Gwen.

"Look at him, daughter!" Natalie shouted. "Look at the disgrace you married! I'm sure Cooper doesn't drink like that. "

"Heer, tell Cooper tu go f-"

"BEN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Gwen. "Either you stop now, or I swear I drown you right here! For God's sake!"

After a long time, Gwen and Max finally got Ben dressed and put him to sleep. Frank returned with the children and helped to prepare them. Gwen was very tired.

"I'm here if you need to, my little granddaughter," said Max.

"Thank you, Grandpa! Oh, I don't think this week is going to be easy... my parents are staying here because my mother wanted to have the same thing as Aunt Sandra. I don't know what to do…" she was dejected. Max hugged her.

"Calm down, my beauty! We'll fix it! For now, worry only about sleeping and getting a good night's sleep. Let's help her take care of the kids while Ben is sick."

* * *

The next day, the sun dawned very brightly. Gwen had already got up, given breakfast to the children, and other activities. Ben only woke up at 11 am, annoyed by the sunlight on his face. His head hurt a lot and every noise bothered him. After getting ready, he went downstairs to find Gwen with his hands on his hips.

"So... my prince is finally out of bed!"

Ben put his hand on his forehead, moaning in pain.

"Open your eyes!" she continued. "The day is half gone! Well, what happened last night, besides you drinking like a peasant?"

"Ohhhh, my Gwen..." he kissed her cheek. "I'll explain everything to you later… Oh, my head hurts…"

"You shouldn't have done that, Ben! Do you know the whole country is talking about you?" Gwen turned on the television.

"Yesterday the hero Ben 10,000 was seen completely drunk," the reporter said. "In this video, he is seen being helped by Plumber Rook Blonko to return to his headquarters. We don't have information about his health status yet." Gwen turned it off.

"Happy?"

"No…" he replied as he massaged his temples. "Gwen... look ... I didn't do that for bad..."

The red alert sounded, bothering Ben with the noise. The heroine prepared to go.

"I'm going along, Gwen."

"No, Ben. You're sick. You have to stay here and rest."

"I already fought with a cold…" he remembered when he was 10 years old. "Fighting with a hangover is not a problem… "

"You'll be here and end of story!" decreed Gwen. "Your children need you. At home!"

She rushed to the rescue while Ben took medicine. Arriving at the place, she had a big surprise. It was the largest Lenopan she had ever seen, and she felt that something was not right.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_Author's Notes_

1) Drink Responsibly

2) If you drink, not fight

There's a fanart I commissioned from Jettmanas at Deviantart to depict this chapter. You can see it accessing my profile there (BeckyGwen10).


	13. Relapse - Part 2

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 13 - Relapse - Part 2**

Previously on My Lovely Family ... (compiled of things that happened before)

(Opening theme)

Lucy didn't know, but Gwen could spot her from a distance with her magic as she approached. The heroine suspected that Camille's cousin was behind the attack, so she wouldn't have to work very hard trying to figure out the alien's plan. She quickly cast a spell to trap him in a large network of mana. As she tamed the opponent, Gwen noticed Lucy rushing to the scene, furious.

"You incompetent!" she shouted. "That's not the deal! And now what Kai's going to say? "

"Wait! Kai?" Gwen caught Lucy in a mana jet and approached her. "Lucy, you're gonna explain this story to me."

"And why should I?"

"Because," - she replied - "… you just admitted that it was all a setup. So unless you want to go back to jail and tell the Plumbers why you sent a Lenopan to attack civilians, you'll have to tell me what this story is. "

"But he wasn't attacking civilians… from what I saw there were just fire hydrants. ripped off and some people running."

"If the alarm sounded and I had to leave my SICK husband at home to come here it's because people were in danger. Let's get this over now, Lucy!"

The Lenopan took a human form, still trapped in the mana net. When Rook's ship arrived, she put them inside to take them to the base of Mount Rushmore.

"Gwen, do not you think it is better to go home and take care of that business?" asked Rook.

"I don't need, Rook. It's alright there. I need to investigate this thoroughly since Ben can't help us. "

* * *

Cassandra rushed into the room, with Kenny following her.

"Come on, Kenny!" she shouted, bothering Ben. "Let's play my racing game!"

(Note: Cassandra's game is a future version of "GP vs. Superbike")

"Oh! Cassandra!" shouted Ben. "Don't scream, daughter!"

"Sorry, Daddy!" Cassie suddenly noticed something. "But you're screaming too."

"Just to get your attention, otherwise you wouldn't hear me ..."

"Oh, okay," she and Kenny approached him. "Daddy, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, Cassie." Ben picked his two sons. "I just got a little bit of headache." The children put their hands on their father's forehead, as he did when his children were sick.

"Daddy, why were you crazy yesterday?" asked Kenny.

"I… did something stupid yesterday," Ben replied, embarrassed. "One I don't want to see you guys do when you're grown up."

"Never!" promised Kenny.

"But it was funny hahahahaha…" Cassie noted.

Although sometimes she looked sassy, Cassandra was a very good girl. She had a lot of intelligence, just like her mother, but there was a brat side like Ben when he was the same age. So she couldn't hide when she saw or thought of something she found very funny and was always very sincere. Of all the children, Cassandra was the most physically and internally like her father.

"Of course, it was funny to you that was just laughing..." Ben joked with his daughter, tickling her and then Kenny.

"Hahahahaha... calm down, Dad hahahahaha you're gonna kill me like this... hahahaha" Cassie was almost breathless.

"Alright…" Ben set the kids back on the floor. "Go play racing cars on the computer... but look... not fooling, okay?"

"Yes, Dad!" Cassandra and Kenny answered together before running to the computer.

* * *

Once in a special room at Plumbers Base on Mount Rushmore, the interrogation began.

"Alright, Lucy," said Gwen in a decisive tone. "You can tell everything. What's this Kai thing? "

"Well, she was the one who contacted me in the first place. This has nothing with me, but with her."

"But what's her interest?" asked Rook.

"We had agreed to set a trap to attract them both. Ben and Gwen always fall for this 'there are people in danger' hahahahaha…" Lucy replied mockingly. "She has something against you, Gwen. Even more than me."

"And why would Kai have anything against me?"

"I don't know, I just made it clear to her that if it was because of Ben, I wouldn't help. I want Ben just for me."

Gwen almost punched Lucy, but Rook held her back and signaled to calm down.

"No jokes, Lucy! What was the plan?" said Rook.

"Well… she took advantage of my sentence ending yesterday and contacted me a few days ago. She wanted to know if I knew any Limax. The reason I don't know. As I didn't know, she promised me a good pay in exchange for a phone book and a distraction for heroes." Lucy looked at Gwen. "But apparently the good boy let the wife come alone. You know what happens when you leave your husband alone, right?"

"I know… a Lenopan gets a bump on her head!" said Gwen almost punching the alien, but being stopped again by Rook.

"Lucy, let's get right to the point, okay?" said Rook. "The guy has an O-W-N-E-R! What does Kai want?"

"I don't know…"

"But you gave her the list?" asked Gwen.

"I gave… she paid me a good amount. And we were hoping to win for the distraction as well. Well… even if it wasn't what we expected, I think you can get it..."

"And why you were hiding?"

"You ask too much, Gwen."

"That's my job," she replied. firmly. "Why you were hiding?"

"I hoped that in the middle of the fight I could come in and 'defeat' the villain alone. Then you would get confused and attack a 'poor Lenopan who dropped her life of crime and became a heroine'. It would tarnish your reputation. "

"I'm not you, Lucy. I don't attack people who have done nothing because of disagreements in the past."

"Well, then you got what you wanted. Can you let me go now?"

"You'll stay here until we talk to Kai and clarify everything."

Gwen returned to headquarters as Rook settled Lucy and her accomplice into separate cells.

* * *

"Oh, dear! You're finally here!" Natalie's voice greeted her.

"Hi, Mom!" Gwen hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Are you well?"

"Oh, that's great! I made lunch, hope it's alright for you…"

"Oh, sure! Thank you so much!"

"You weren't here so I decided to cook. The kids already had lunch and they are playing on the computer, all the six. Your dad is with them." Natalie had made lasagna, one of her and Frank's specialties.

"Great! Thank you, mom! But why didn't you ask Ben to make lunch?"

"And does Ben know how to cook?"

"He knows…"

"Yeah? What does he do? Fried egg? Hahahahaha…"

"Ben cooks everything I can do, Mom. When I have things from the firm or NASA to resolve, he's the one who cooks."

"I don't know, he has no cook-like face... he looks like that kind of man who when he has to cook, he decides to order pizza."

Gwen had lunch with her mother and they were talking about Lucy's case.

"This Lucy is another rabble. I never took to her, no. I always thought she was false," Natalie said.

"Yeah… I didn't like her very much either."

"And that Kai… married that ignorant soccer player. A greeeeeat match," she said ironically. "I don't think it was for love, no. It was for the money, I'm sure."

"And now she wants to get a lover while she gets his money," joked Gwen. They both laughed. "By the way… where's Ben?"

"Last time I saw him, he was in the bedroom going to bed. It seems he won't get out of bed today. Jeez... what a shame! Where in the world a married man, father of six, get drunk like that? There are a lot of men like that among those classless people, but I didn't know Ben was going low so much. "

"Mom, we need to talk about this."

"But why 'we'?"

"Because you caused all this."

"Me? I didn't force him to drink anything."

"Mom, he acted wrong because he couldn't stand you talking about him anymore. It doesn't justify, but it's possible to understand."

"You can understand he's a drunk, that's it…"

"Mom, he's not a drunk, I'm not gonna marry Cooper, Ben is a great husband and a great father to our kids and I won't drop him for anyone else," Gwen spoke firmly as she carried her plate to the sink. "I love you, but you'll have to understand that this is the family I raised. And just as he respects you, I would like you to respect him too."

* * *

Rook tracked down Kai's address and sent some Plumbers to bring her to a base and do the interrogation. She and her husband lived in a luxury mansion within a private condominium in Europe. As the guard rang the bell, she saw that they were Plumbers through the peephole.

"Oh, Kai, we have problems!" shouted her husband. "It's the Federal Police, it can only be. They come here after me. Let's get out of here!" he ran, but fell to the ground and made another scene, screaming as if he had broken his leg, but somersaulting in the same way. Kai was already used to it.

The Plumbers listened from outside.

"Yeah… it's really Kai's house…"

"No, love. It's nothing like that…" she tried to explain, but he came to the door and opened it.

"Look here, I didn't evade any taxes. My transfer has been clean. My contract is ok. I don't owe anyone anything!" the player was about to close the door, but a Plumber held on.

"We didn't come after you. We came to talk to your wife. "

They looked at each other.

"What did you do, Kai? Ohhhh no, wait!" he turned to the Plumbers. "My wife didn't evade tax either. Our marriage was paid with my salary. There was no diversion of money. We have nothing to declare."

"Mrs. Green, we have a warrant to question you. We have to escort you to the local Plumber base."

"Oh, sure… okay…" Kai was a little nervous but signaled to her husband that she had no problem.

Although married, Kai didn't change her surname because her husband's surnames were quite common.

* * *

Ben was lying in bed trying to sleep. But his thoughts did not leave him alone. He remembered his conversation with Rook as he took him back home.

\- FLASHBACK 1 -

"Louk Rook, u'r so sloooow... Letz acelerayt diz" Ben turned into XLR8 and took a quick step, falling to the ground right after and almost taking Rook with him.

"Get back to your normal form, Ben! Want to get hurt?"

Ben has returned to his human form, but that doesn't mean he gave Rook less trouble.

"Rook, Aunt Natalie wants Gwen left mee so she kan iztay with Cooper. That Cooper is a f(censored) cheepzkayte! Eemagine, he was our groomzman and gave uz two keechainz. One uglier dan anoder. Oh, go be a cheepzkayte like dat on de f(censored) hell. I allmozt iztuck de keechainz in his a(censored), like dat louk..." Ben turned into Four Arms and lifted Rook with one arm.

"BEEEEEN!" the friend was terrified. "Put me on the floor. I know how you were going to do it!" Four Arms put him back and returned to his human form.

"And Aunt Natalie uantz Gwen to get a rich man. Who said Cooper iz rich? He iz a billionaire but he didn't eeven give uz ONE fridge! He gave uz two f(censored) uglee keechainz. Oooohhhh, somday I will get him…. Emily was anoder who gave uz a bad gift... she gave uz two teetowelz. Gwen doesn't eeven uash dishes. De housekeeperz ar who uash. We juzt cook togeder. And Emily gave uz teetowelz. It louked like she uaz at de weding of de housekeeperz. I should hav left her on de tower. I didn't uant to invite her, but Gwen iz her friend and Gwen uanted her az bridemayd. So we invited. But louk…"- Ben put his finger in his mouth as if to ask Rook to keep a secret - "… dont tell her. If Gwen found out, she will kill meeee…". he started to laugh and Rook couldn't stand the shame.

\- FLASHBACK 2 -

Gwen and Max finished bathing Ben but were having a hard time putting his pajamas on him and laying him on the bed.

"Gwen, I lov uuuuuuuuuu... I lov your daaaaaad... your mom I don't lov, but your broder tooooo... Your broder is cool! Diz one gave uz a nice gift. Who gave uz good giftz from the maidz were Becca, Allan, to Jimmy, both wivez and your broder. Incluzive…" - Ben looked at Rook and pointed his finger at him - "Rook iz mad to find a p(censored). Wi we don't joint your broder with Rook? Your broder doezn't like uomen anyway... "

Natalie almost attacked in a momentum her son-in-law in a fit of rage. It was a very sensitive subject for her (and she never admitted or faced reality). But Rook caught her and led her out of the room. Natalie was screaming a lot.

Frank arrived after a while, bringing his grandchildren. He found his wife, who was talking quietly with Rook.

"Has the situation improved yet?"

"No, Frank. Gwen and your father are there, trying to get Ben to sleep."

They heard a song from the bedroom, sung by a soft voice. The children bursted into laughs.

"I juzt uannaaa… show u how mutch I apreeshiate u… uanna show u how mutch I'm daddycated to u… wanna show u how mutch I will forever be tru..."*

"Holy Jesus!" Frank exclaimed. "Look at the lyrics... mercy !". He didn't like these popular songs. Gwen's father only listened to classical music.

(*Note: In the original version in Portuguese, Ben sang _"Tô cum vontadi di ti inxê di beijuuuu... Beijá na boca máta u mêu desêjuuuu... __Neim qui sêja só pur hôji eu quéru ti amáááá... __Amanhã seii láááá..."_, a drunk version of the song "Amanhã Sei Lá", by Michel Teló. As Teló didn't translate this song to English as he did with "Ai Se Eu Te Pego", in the English version Ben sings a drunk version of "Dance for You", by Beyoncé)

In the bedroom, Ben was kneeling on the bed, hanging on his wife.

"Gwen, my lov... letz make anoder child..." he threw himself on her, leaving her beneath him.

"BEN! Let me go!" she turned him to the side and cast a spell on him. "SOMNUS!"

\- END OF FLASHBACKS -

* * *

"From where you know Lucy Mann?"

"Me?" replied Kai. "Who knows her is my grandfather. Even Julie just came to talk to me about my grandfather. "

\- FLASHBACK -

Julie used alien technology to open a portal to Kai's house. Since her husband was in training, Kevin's wife was able to talk to her in the bedroom.

"Hi, Kai!"

"Julie! Wow, what a scare!"

"I don't want trouble with you. I just want your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well, your grandfather is a Plumber. And as you know, my husband is in jail…"

"Julie, I can't ask him to release Kevin…"

"I won't ask that! I wanted information about how the prison system works. But I can't transport myself to jail or talk to a Plumber because they would be suspicious of me. So, you're going to talk to your grandpa so he can let you visit Lucy in her last week in prison and get contact from some Limax or other non-Lenopan shifter."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if not do ... I tell your husband that the child you are expecting is not his!"

"You're crazy! Do you think he'll believe it?"

"Of course he will! I'm a mom too! Your belly is for four months, and you both had a month without meeting because of his work four months ago. I know you'll tell him that it's for three months. But I can put this doubt in the press and it'll resonate with the tabloids to the point your own husband is suspicious and asks for a DNA test. Want to take a chance, Kai?"

"Okay, Julie. I'll do it. But don't tell him anything, please."

"Trust me, I won't tell if you do everything right. But if you tell anyone, even if it's to the Plumbers, I'll tell your little secret to everyone and your husband won't like it at all."

Julie returned to the portal and disappeared. Kai eventually obeyed.

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

A long time passed and Kai told the Plumbers that he had set it up for a love intrigue. She said she never forgot Ben and was looking for a shapeshifter to get alien technology to take the form of Gwen. The Plumbers believed in this version and released Kai.

* * *

"Love..." - said Gwen, approaching her husband - "...is everything ok?"

"Still with a headache" replied Ben. "And I can't sleep, thinking about that scandal I made yesterday..."

"Oh, honey..." she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "We'll solve this. I wanted us three to talk about this story. "

"Oh no, Gwen. Your mother won't admit her mistake. She is against our marriage and always has been. She'll never leave me alone."

"I talked to her today and made it clear that I won't accept her any longer to imply that I should change husbands. But we need you guys to be face to face so there will not a 'he said, she said'. And, Ben… we have to sort this out soon, to investigate a case involving Lucy."

"What Lucy did this time?"

"She set up a typical ambush, but said it had something to do with Kai... a strange story... and we need you. But first, let's resolve this with my mother."

Gwen led her husband to the kitchen table, where Natalie was. Ben felt a little better, but his mother-in-law soon attacked.

"Look! Norm Peterson is back…*"

(*Note: In the original version in Portuguese, Natalie says "O Canabrava está de volta…" - translation: "Canabrava is back…" - referring to João Canabrava, a drunk character played by Brazilian comedian Tom Cavalcante)

"Mom, I brought Ben here for us to talk to" she motioned to her husband to sit down. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Aunt Natalie, I respect you very much-"

"I saw how much you respect me," she said ironically as she interrupted her son-in-law.

"Mom, please don't interrupt!" Gwen knew her mother had this terrible habit. "Go ahead, Ben."

"Aunt Natalie, you're the mother of my wife and grandmother of my children. I have always treated you both with great respect, both you and Uncle Frank. And I never, I repeat, NEVER objected to Gwen visiting her or you coming here, and I NEVER tried to get our children away from you. But I feel that this respect is not rewarded and it's being very exhausting."

She looked at him indifferently, despite her son-in-law's sincerity.

"It's not healthy for us that you treat me so badly," he continued. "I regret a lot of what I did. I shouldn't have drunk and I apologize for what I said, but what I said drunk was what I hold myself not to say sober. And I do that to not hurt neither you nor Gwen" he looked at his wife. "Gwen always treated my parents so well, I wanted to do the same to hers. But I'm sick of hearing so much insult…"

"Ben, I got it!" Natalie was trying to end the conversation. "I apologize if I hurt you, but I no longer want you insinuating anything about Ken, or calling me 'devil' or 'demon'. I don't know if there's one in your family, but in mine, there's not. "

Gwen was uncomfortable with her mother's behavior. She was definitely minimizing her mistake and maximizing Ben's.

"OK, mom! Is it decided then? You no longer treat Ben badly and he does no offense to you. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she answered, then got up and went to her room.

"Didn't I say, Gwen? Your mother never admits her mistakes, closes herself to the world, and casts her frustrations on me."

"Oh, Ben!" she hugged him. "You did your part and I admire that. This is a debt she will solve with God. For now, we have set the boundaries."

They held each other close and kissed for a long time.

* * *

Julie was in the Null Void visiting Kevin, who was in a booth, communicating by phone.

"So, is everything all right?" he asked.

"Absolutely, love! Soon, we'll be together!"

"I can't wait for this to happen!"

Kevin asked the guard to release him and he was allowed to hug Julie. He took his wife in his arms and kissed her.

"Soon I'll be free. And finally, Gwen will be mine," he thought as she hugged Julie.


	14. Obsession

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 14 - Obsession**

Kai was in the interrogation room again. This time Ben and Gwen were present. They weren't convinced of the first statement she had given.

"Kai, we know you," Ben said. "That's a typical Lucy's attitude, not yours. Tell us the truth."

"I can't, Ben... I've said everything I knew."

"We saw in the video you mentioning Julie's name," Gwen noted, "and then you made up a love story. We know it's a lie, Kai. Tell us the truth."

"I can't and I won't."

"Alright... since you don't tell for better..." - Ben turned into the Whampire - "... then it will be for worse" - the alien spat a corruption on Kai's forehead and ordered her to tell the truth.

(Opening theme)

"Julie ordered me to contact Lucy on visiting days as if I were a friend. I promised her a good amount of money if she gave me a phone book and made a little distraction for you when she was free."

"And why didn't Julie herself do it?" asked Whampire. "What does she want with that?"

"She wants to get Kevin out of jail. She wants to put a shapeshifter in his place."

"Guards, keep an eye on the Null Void prison. Suspend the visits. Don't let any outsider have access to the prisoners" ordered Whampire.

"And why didn't you tell that before?" asked Gwen.

"Because Julie threatened me. She said if I refused to do that, or told anyone, she was going to reveal to the press that my son is not my husband's."

Gwen gave guidance to Kai after Whampire removed the corruption and returned to his human form. They released her then.

* * *

That night Julie opened a portal into Kevin's cell. She brought a shapeshifter identical to him.

"Come fast!" she whispered. "Let's get over with this!"

Kevin entered the portal and the shapeshifter took his place. They were back at their home in Bellwood.

"Oh, Julie!" he hugged her. "Just as well I have you!"

"And no one will find out. Lucy and Kai will be guilty of all."

"Oh, about guilty Kai understands very well hahahahahahaha... but we have to leave here! It won't be long before the Plumbers discover us."*

(Note: Kevin's pun is based on the fact that Kai's husband had problems with Justice in the past. In the original version in Portuguese, Julie says "the guilty will fall entirely over Lucy and Kai" and Kevin answers "Oh, about falling Kai understands very well", referring to the fact Kai's husband is a soccer player known for falling into the field to simulate a foul.)

Julie started packing. Kevin had a hiding place far away from Bellwood where they could stay without being noticed.

* * *

While Julie and Kevin did this, the Tennysons slept at headquarters. Everyone but Ben. He waited until 3 am to put his plan into practice.

Natalie slept in one of the guest rooms next to her husband. Ben turned Pesky Dust into the room and approached his mother-in-law. Unnoticed, he started controlling her dream.

Pesky Dust realized that she dreamed of a notary's office, where Ben and Gwen were sitting at a table in front of a judge.

"Letting the terms clear then. Mrs. Gwendolyn Tennyson will have custody of the six children: Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, Kenneth, Talitha, and Karina. While Mr. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson will not be able to approach minors until he has completed 10 years of alcoholism treatment. If you agree, they can sign the divorce document."

(Note: I know this situation is absurd, but that's what happens in dreams)

"Are you sure, Gwen?" Ben asked. "I love you…"

"Yes, Ben!" she replied harshly. "I should never have married a good-for-nothing like you. I'll finally marry a rich and wonderful man that my mother chose for me."

Natalie was very happy and proud, feeling as if she had won a great battle. It was when another Ben appeared next to her, paralyzing everyone but both of them as if time had frozen.

"What do you get for it, Aunt Natalie?"

"BEN?!" she shouted scared and looked back where she saw her son-in-law and daughter at the table before the judge. "But how... how is this possible? Oh my God, I must be crazy!"

"Aunt Natalie, really, why are you trying to separate me from Gwen?"

"I... I don't owe you explanations, Benjamin!" - she realized she was dreaming - "Oh my God, why don't I wake up soon?" - out of the dream, Natalie's body tried to wake up, but Pesky Dust didn't allow it.

"My mother-in-law, I beg you: stop trying to produce discord. I've always treated Gwen well and we're very happy together..."

"Of course. It's not Gwen who doesn't approve of you, it's me."

"And who chooses her husband? Herself or you?"

For a moment, Natalie was speechless. She noticed that her daughter chose with her heart and didn't do so when she was a 13-year-old girl, but an adult woman, aware of her choices.

"I'll keep respecting you," - Ben went on - "and I know you'll never like me. But make an effort to keep order. For the kids, for Gwen…"

Pesky Dust left Natalie and flew quickly to the bedroom where Gwen slept. The mother-in-law woke up with a scare and noticed nothing. She got up and went to her daughter's room. She found Ben and Gwen sleeping in the spooning position and looked disgusted at the scene.

* * *

The next morning Ben went down to the living room, where he saw Gwen reading a story to the children, as she did every day after breakfast.

"…_But next Christmas Thomasina Tittlemouse got a present of enough rabbit-wool to make herself a cloak and a hood, and a handsome muff and a pair of warm mittens._"

"It was because she saved the bunnies?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, it was a thank you gift," Gwen replied.

"So Cousin Benjamin married Peter Rabbit's sister?" asked Cassandra

"Exactly. Married Cousin Flopsy, sister of Peter Rabbit."

"And they had six babies?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Yes, six beautiful babies."

The kids saw Ben going to the kitchen.

"Just like Daddy!" Kenny and his three older sisters shouted as they pointed at Ben.

"Yeees, just like Daddy," said Gwen, "it seems the Benjamins like to marry their cousins."

"And to have six babies," Cassandra added.

"That's because we're blessed with beautiful cousins," Ben said as he kissed Gwen. "And then with beautiful children."

"You woke up late, Ben. You didn't even go down for breakfast…"

"I'm going down now, love... and I'm not too late... What you were reading?

"Oh, I was reading Peter Rabbit's stories to kids, like my mother did when I was little."

Cassandra's private teacher was about to arrive. She was in first grade and had learned to read and write at the age of four, just like Gwen. Frank and Natalie said goodbye before returning to Bellwood. Although the arrangement was a week, they decided to come back early because Natalie kept complaining that she wanted to go home (though the idea of coming to headquarters was hers).

"Bye, my dear!" she hugged Gwen, looking like she didn't want to leave. "Oh, I'll miss you so much, my daughter!"

The children came to say goodbye and Natalie gave the same hug to each grandchild. Frank did the same, though he just shook Ben's hand instead of hugging him. Natalie approached her son-in-law.

"Bye, Ben," she said serenely. "Thanks for everything and sorry about anything." she hugged him.

"Bye, Aunt Natalie. You're always welcome" he didn't know if she was being nice because she had regretted it or because she was in front of her grandchildren, even though the latter was the most likely.

When they left, Max took the grandchildren down while the teacher arrived to teach Cassandra. At that moment the alarm sounded. The couple rushed to the scene and found Lucy, making another silly attack.

"Ooooohhhh, you're finally here... aren't you hangover today, Ben?" Hahahahahahahahahaha...

"Oh man!" said XLR8. "Did you change bodies with my mother-in-law?" he turned to Goop and wrapped himself in one of Lucy's arms.

Gwen returned to throwing mana balls at the Lenopan as she tried to knock her down. That was when the heroes saw Cassandra casting a spell toward Lucy.

"EMOCHA OBJECTIA"

The girl fired a mana beam at the villain, destabilizing her. Immediately, Goo returned to XLR8 form, took Cassandra, and took her to a safe street.

* * *

"Cassie! What you're doing here?"

"I'm fighting, just like you."

"You should be in class; this is no place for children."

"I can read Mom's spellbook, I can do magic, I can fight" Cassandra protested

"Daughter, you have no training! I don't know how you got here, but go back home."

"When you won the Omnitrix you had no training either and fought anyway."

"Cassie, I don't have to discuss it with you. I'm your father and you have to obey me. Now go home!"

"No!"

"Then I'll have to take you by force" XLR8 picked up Cassandra and took her back to headquarters.

* * *

Once there, he asked Max not to let Cassandra leave the tower at all. As much as the girl screamed, her father's decision didn't change.

"And if she throws a tantrum again, take the belt and you already know what to do..." XLR8 said as he returned to help Gwen.

* * *

But it was late. Gwen had just defeated Lucy with a spell that created two huge tornadoes, making it impossible for the Lenopan to see anything or react.

"SAPHIRIUS EXPECTORIUM PERPETUA"

Lucy was finally on the floor. Rook arrived with the Plumbers to take her.

"Ben! Finally... all right with Cassandra?"

"Yeah, I took her back," he said as he returned to human form. "Cassie found a way to catch your old spellbook and now she can conjure some spells."

"It's very dangerous for her to be here without any training. But if she wants to fight, we can fix it."

They boarded the ship to accompany Lucy's arrest. Meanwhile, Ben was talking to Rook.

"Look, Rook. Thank you for bringing me home that day, and I'm sorry for everything I said. I was not fair to you."

"I forgive you. You were drunk, did not know what you were said. But there are things that people should not know... at least not now."

"Rook, just between us... are you?"

"I am."

"But didn't you like that Revonnahgander?"

"Rayona? Yes, but we decided to be just friends. I found you a lot more interesting than her."

"Me? But what did you see in me?"

"Until now I am trying to find out. But do not worry. I will not even try to steal you from Gwen. I am looking for a guy just for me. A twink... AAAAAAAAH."

"Oh, and something else. If you don't drink, what were you doing there in the bar?"

"I was watching Julie, who was talking to a suspicious Florauna. It looked like he was handing her technology when you arrived."

"Oh, man! I screwed up a good investigation that could help us with the case Gwen's investigating."

"The one that involves Kai and Lucy? I also suspect Julie is plotting to release Kevin from prison. But the Plumbers have checked the prison and can guarantee that no one has left or entered in those days."

* * *

Cassandra went to talk to her great-grandfather after her class was over.

"Hi, Cassie. Did you learn many things today?"

"Yes, I learned the multiplication table of 5."

"Oh, this is very important!" Max picked her up.

"Great-grandpa, why can't I fight?"

"Ooooh, honey, your parents just don't want you to get hurt. It takes a lot of training before you get into a fight with the bad guys, and you're only 6-years-old.

"But Dad was only 10 when he got the Omnitrix."

"When you're older, you'll see that being 10 and being 6 are very different things. But for now, focus on being a very smart girl like Mom" Max kissed her on the cheek. "She helped Dad with her intelligence before starting to do magic. And one day, my great-granddaughter, you and your siblings will fight alongside them."

Cassandra rejoiced in the conversation with her great-grandfather, but she still wanted to fight.

* * *

Kevin was near his hiding place selling alien technology to smugglers. He wore an ID mask not to reveal his identity. When his business was over, he picked Devlin up and carried him inside.

"Dad, why do you wear a mask to work?"

"Because if I take off the mask they'll put me in jail again," Kevin answered as he took off the mask.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone after Gwen," Julie said.

"Devlin, go to the bedroom. Daddy talks to you later."

"Am I grounded?"

"No, baby, Dad just needs to talk to Mom."

Devlin obeyed while Kevin looked seriously at Julie.

"What I do or don't do is my own business."

"But it's true! Why do you worry about the Tennysons when you must stick to your family?"

"Because this is not the family I planned!" Kevin shouted. "When will you understand, Julie? I never stopped loving Gwen, NEVER! She was supposed to be mine, ONLY MINE! But then that idiot Ben came and stole her from me!"

"That's not true! You cheated on her! Ben didn't steal her from you."

Kevin took his wife's arms and set her against the wall.

"Listen here; I just married you to try to forget about her. But was it useful? No. You gave me a son and I thank you very much for that. Thank you for releasing me from jail. But know that I won't give up until I have Gwen back!"

"If you love her so much," Julie's eyes filled with tears, "why did you cheat on her?"

"Because she never had sex with me. I needed one woman at home and several out there to satisfy me. But Gwen's not like that. She's very religious and got the 'keep virgin for marriage' thing and then got mad because I went after what she refused to give me. Now the one who took her virginity was that ugly thing Tennyson, not content in having sex with his cousin, still had SIX kids with her. SIX, Julie!"

"And you have YOURS, Kevin! Forget her and think of your son!"

"A son who's not of the woman I love."

Julie burst into tears. Kevin put the mask back on and left. He only came back at the end of the night. When he was sleeping, Julie used an alien device to collect all her belongings. She picked up the bags and Devlin and teleported back to Bellwood.

* * *

When dawn broke, Ken came to visit his sister at headquarters. He loved to play with his nephews.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here, Ken. You don't know how much children love you."

"Oh, I know, Gwen! I also love my nephews!"

When Ken went to play with them, Ben approached Gwen.

"Sorry about what I said about your brother too, Gwen."

"All right, Ben. You were drunk. But it's a very sensitive subject for my mother."

"But wait... Is Ken really…"

"Ken doesn't find women beautiful, just men. But he's celibate, wants nothing with anyone."

"And Aunt Natalie doesn't accept that."

"No. She never admitted it. My father took a while but accepted. My mother doesn't face the truth, never."

* * *

Julie was at her father's house, crying, while Devlin played with the neighboring children.

"I warned you, Julie."

"But I loved him, Dad…"

"Oh, my daughter! I'm so sorry! But you have time to fix it."

"How?"

"First, get a divorce. Allege everything Kevin did to you. Second, if I were you, I'd give him to the Plumbers."

"But I'll be arrested for being complicit."

"And will you let Gwen and her family get attacked? The Plumbers will think of something, my daughter, but you can't let such an injustice happen."

* * *

That afternoon, Gwen trained Cassandra while Max and Ken took care of the other children. Ben answered the door. It was from Julie.

"Ben, I need to talk to you!"

"What's the matter, Julie?"

"It's Kevin. He got out of jail, and I know where he is."

* * *

_Author's Notes_

The story Gwen reads to her children is "_The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies_", by British author Beatrix Potter. This story belongs to the saga of Peter Rabbit, one of the biggest classics of British children's literature.


	15. New plans

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 15 - New plans**

"Julie, welcome. Let's talk better about it."

"Thank you, Ben. I hope I don't bother…"

"No, come on…" Ben activated the communicator to warn Gwen that Julie was there.

Gwen ended Cassandra's training under her protests and rushed to the entrance floor. Max went to the training room to take his great-granddaughter to play with her siblings.

"Come on, Cassie. Let's play that little car game you like."

Cassandra got extremely happy. Just as Ben loved Sumo Slammers, she was in love with car games since she was 4 years old. Kenny was always on her side to watch the matches.

(Opening theme)

The three were in a private room. Julie tried to hold on to her tears. Gwen held her hand to calm her down.

"Marrying him was the worst mistake of my life. A crazy, sociopathic, sexist, manipulative…" Julie started to cry, but Gwen hugged her.

"Calm down, Julie. We all make mistakes. I was fooled by that bastard myself."

"He's obsessed with you, Gwen. He wants you at all costs. He won't rest until your marriage is over."

"Oh, no!" lamented Ben. "One more, no! Man, there are billions of women out there, why does everyone want my wife?"

"What we have to do is go after him and make sure he doesn't go out anymore," Gwen said. "But to do this, you can't help him anymore, Julie!"

"I was wrong. I thought that out of jail he was going to devote himself to our family. But that's not what happened. I had to escape from the hideout in the middle of the night with our son and our things."

"Wait! Do you have a son?" Ben asked in amazement.

"We do. A boy named Devlin. He was born the same day as Gabriella."

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Gwen. "So if it has a child in the middle, attention should be doubled. Julie, tell us where Kevin's hideout is and we'll send a team of trained Plumbers to arrest him."

"It's in a township 12 miles from Bellwood. I don't know the name, but I have the coordinates on a device he gave me to help him escape."

Suddenly, Max appeared as a hologram.

"GWEN, BEN, HELP! THE CHILDREN ARE ATTACKING THEMSELVES!"

"MY GOD!" shouted the two before running into the training room.

* * *

Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, and Kenny were playing at attacking each other with beams and spheres of mana. Cassandra and Kenny formed a duo, while Gwendolyn and Gabriella another. Max had tried to stop them but failed. The best he could do was to get Talitha and Karina out of the room. When the parents arrived, Gwen separated the four children into spheres, suspending them in the air. The four screamed in fear.

"Oooooh, fear of heights you have. But not to blind yourselves with mana, isn't it?" she said, scolding the children.

"Nothing a good belt can't fix," said Ben.

That's when the little ones screamed even more, desperately trying to get each one out of their sphere. Gwen set them down and let them go. But quickly Cassandra shouted:

"Let's continue!"

But they only could fire one shot each, as Gwen retained them in the spheres, this time on the floor. She led them into the main room of headquarters.

* * *

The children were sitting on the sofa, facing their parents.

"Very well," Ben began, with a belt in his hand. "Which of the four do I start with?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the four shouted in fear, sinking into the sofa. Kenny ran terrified into Cassandra's lap, which hugged him as if she were protecting him.

"Ben! This is gonna traumatize them," said Gwen, signaling to her husband that they should not hit their children. "So, kids… do you know the danger you were in? Mana is not a toy! It's a powerful energy that should be used as a weapon only in attacks. And real attacks, not playing! Did you know that you could have lost an eye?"

The children listened in regret.

"Sorry, Mommy," Gwendolyn said with her head down.

"I forgive, but only if you promise me you'll never do it again."

"And that goes for you three too!" said Ben.

"Sorry, Daddy," Cassandra, Gabriella, and Kenny said at the same time.

"You're still children. You shouldn't get into this fight against villains business" - after hearing her mother say those words, Cassandra frowned.

"That's not fair!" she complained. "I already know how to read and do spells! I can fight!"

"Cassandra, you're too little!" scolded Ben.

"I'm NOT!"

"And being a hero takes responsibility! And that doesn't include creating little mana wars that can hurt your little siblings!"

"No one got hurt!"

"Cassandra, you're not grown yet, not mature, and end of the talk! You won't fight villains until you grow up!"

She prepared herself to scream, but Ben cut her off.

"And if you yell at me again, I'll take you six belt hits, one for each year from your age. Let's see if you can learn that way."

The children were silent. The four apologized to their parents once again. Gwendolyn took Gabriella to play in her room. Cassandra felt a mixture of sadness with fear and anger. She went to her room, with Kenny going after her.

* * *

"That's not fair!" she complained. "Daddy doesn't like me. No one likes me!"

"I like you!" Kenny ran his hand over her sister's face, wanting to pet her. She put him on her bed and laid him beside her.

"You're the only one who understands me, Kenny!" she kissed his forehead. "Come on, let's play the race car game."

It seemed she had quickly forgotten about the scolding she had received a short time ago. Cassandra was soon playing her favorite game, controlling her race car through various circuits while Kenny watched her and had fun with her.

* * *

At Bellwood, as usual, Natalie was talking to her sister on the phone.

"Do you know what your dream means, Ly? That your strategy's not working. You have to be more incisive. Act more and talk less. You won't convince her to quit Ben just with words."

"Hmmm… now you gave me a great idea! I'll save my daughter! But for that, I need to know if you can come here on Saturday."

"I can, Ly. Sure!"

"And, Le, do you still have contact from that modeling agency?"

"Yes."

"So we'll need it…"

* * *

Gwen's phone rang. It was Rook.

"Gwen, we are here with Julie at the address, and we have bad news. Kevin fled."

"Fled? Oh my God, what now?"

"We will track him down. It may take months, but we will find it. In order not to give clues to your whereabouts, I suggest that the Plumbers take care of the crimes you and Ben fight daily. That way Kevin gets aimless and easier to find."

"Thanks so much, Rook! Great job!"

Gwen got another call. It was her mother.

"Hello, daughter."

"Hi, Mom! All right?"

"All right, honey. Everything's good! And how are the kids?"

"They're all fine, they're playing."

"Oh, how wonderful! So, Gwen, I'm calling you to know if you could come to dinner at my house on Saturday. Your aunt comes here and she wanted to see you. It's also my chance to truly apologize to Ben."

"Sure, Mom! I'll talk to Ben and confirm later."

* * *

That Saturday, the Tennysons went to Natalie's house. Her sister was already there, talking to her.

"So, Natalie, talk normally. Treat him like a Gwen partner."

When they arrived, Natalie opened the door and greeted them warmly. Frank, Ken, and her aunt did the same. Gwen was holding Talitha in her lap and Ben was carrying Karina. Max was with them to help with the children. Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, and Kenny walked normally.

When everyone was eating dinner, the doorbell rang. Everyone but Natalie was surprised. Max opened the door and a tall, handsome man entered.

"Oh, Robin, I'm glad you arrived!" said Gwen's mother. "Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone. Guys, this is Robin, he's a Dutch model coming to dinner with us."

The kids were a little shy, but they got up from their chairs to greet him.

"This is my daughter Gwen…" - as soon as Natalie introduced her, Robin kissed her hand, making Ben jealous - "She's a businesswoman, NASA and Plumbers representative, and winner for five consecutive years of the Miss United States and Miss Universe pageant. Oh, but look what a coincidence: you were also Mister Netherlands and Mister Universe in the same years hahaha…"

"Nice to meet you, Gwen!"

"Nice to meet you too," she gave him a friendly smile.

Ben approached his wife and hugged her from behind.

"Oh, this is Ben, my son-in-law…" - Natalie introduced him - "He's a 'superhero'" - she said, trying to hide her disdain.

Ben shook Robin's hand as the children approached him.

"Oooooh, here are my treasures: these are Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, and Kenny. There in the seats are Talitha and Karina."

The model kissed each child on the forehead.

"You are very handsome!" said Cassandra.

"Oh, thank you so much, cutie! You're all very beautiful children."

"They take after their mother," Natalie said.

"Aren't he prettier than Daddy, Cassie?" asked Gwen's aunt playfully.

"Veeeery handsome!" she replied.

Robin was a handsome man with an athletic body and a beautiful smile. He was the same age as Ben and Gwen. His eyes were brown and his hair had a few gray strands, though he was in his thirties. He was very charming, and no doubt far more attractive than Ben.

The doorbell rang again. Another handsome guy came in.

"William! What a nice surprise! Come on! Come meet everyone."

The scene repeated itself. William was a blond man with sapphire blue eyes. He was not as muscular as Robin or Ben but had a well-defined body.

"William's from England. An English lord, practically," Natalie introduced him. "It was twice Mister UK."

Again, the doorbell rang. Three men came, one Canadian, one French, and one Belgian. They were all very handsome models and beauty pageant winners. Natalie introduced them to everyone and told them to sit next to Gwen. As she was between Ben and Cassandra, the guests sat opposite her, side by side. Ben quietly turned his wine glass.

"Where do you know so much model, Aunt Natalie?"

"Oh, I knew them by my sister. She's a doctor, you know, Ben. And once William was taken care of by her and gave her the agency card. As she always liked fashion, these things, she went to meet the models and they became friends of the family. And look how handsome they are! One prettier than the other! Don't you think, Gwen?"

"Oh, yes, yes, they are very pretty," she replied, a little sheepishly, but in a way that understood that her comment was professional.

After an hour of conversation, in which the models joined the Tennysons, the doorbell rang again. Natalie got up and opened the door, bringing the guest into the dining room.

"Look who's heeeere, Gwen: it's Cooper!" she said. "He came to see you!"

That was the last straw for Ben. He knew that was Natalie's plan to convince her daughter to pick one of the handsome ones over him. Over time, he was drinking more and more wine, and Gwen didn't notice. Natalie noted her son-in-law's condition, thanking God the children were playing with Ken in Gwen's former bedroom. She called her daughter to a small room, bringing her sister and the models with her.

"See, Gwen: You have a lot of options. Come on, Robin," - she signalized to him to get closer - "Didn't you keep saying the Dutchmen were the most handsome in the world? I found you a handsome Dutchman for you. Look how charming!"

"Mom, I understand, but you're a little late…" joked Gwen.

"Ah, did you change preference?" - Natalie pretended to misunderstand it - "So come here, William. I know you like blue eyes very much, Gwen. Look at those heeeeere! They look like two jewels!"

"Mom, they're all handsome, but I'm married."

"Oh, that doesn't mean anything," said her aunt. "I have married myself, and I dumped my husband a long time ago."

"And look at this one," Natalie asked the Canadian to approach. "Look what a handsome Native! Taylor has a six-pack, Gwen! Didn't you keep saying you liked six-pack?"

"Yeah, that's why Ben worked to have one."

"Oh, Ben, Ben, Ben… who cares about Ben? Let's talk about real beauty, daughter. Lancelot, come here, please."

The Frenchman approached Natalie.

"Look what a knockout, Gwen. And the best part: he's Jewish! Didn't you keep telling me you thought Jewish men were very handsome?"

"Trust me…" - said the aunt - "… I dated Jews and they are great!"

Natalie hasn't even expected her daughter to say anything and has asked for the Belgian to approach.

"And look at this, daughter. Maximilian is Belgian. Belgians are very charming. And this one has a lot of money... he has an apartment in Monaco, daughter! It's what you always wanted to have. And now you'll have two, counting with yours!"

"Look, if I were you, I wouldn't waste it," Natalie's sister advised.

"So, my daughter. Look at these Greek gods before you. Much better than that good-for-nothing Ben! And there's Cooper in the room, which you know well. Choose one of them, then I will support you."

"Mom! Look, I appreciate what you're doing, and thank you all for coming. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm married. I love Ben, he's the father of my six children."

"Ah, but that's no problem… Robin also has two children, you can raise the children together…"

"Mommy, please. This is not cool. It's embarrassing for me, and I'm sure it's for them too. Please respect our marriage. Excuse me…"

Gwen left the room and found an unfortunate scene. Frank and Max were trying to hold Ben, who was drunk and "facing" Cooper.

"I knou uat u uaaaaaant... u uant to take my wife, but I uont let."

"Me?" Cooper wondered. "I don't want anything. I'm married to Emily, Ben. You and Gwen were our best man and maid of honor, remember?"

"I remember dat u gave a sh(censored) gift to uz! U gave uz two f(censored) uglee keechainz. Billionaire and gave a sh(censored) gift like dat to uz? Oh but I'm gonna katch yuuuuu" - Ben tried to move on Cooper, but his father-in-law and grandfather held him. He looked at his side and sighted Gwen - "Gwen, my looooooov... send dose males your mom brought to f(censored) Cooperz wife. For him to see uat is good!".

"Guys, come to see this! DADDY'S DRUNK AGAIN!" Cassandra shouted. Her siblings came running and a chorus of laughter began. Ken laughed with his nephew and nieces.

Suddenly the neighborhood began to run desperately. Gwen went out to see what it was. She found Kevin, in a mutation just like when he was 11, terrifying everyone. He sighted her.

"Hello, Gwen! Missed me?"

* * *

_Author's Notes_

The models were inspired in real life men:

1) Robin: Robin van Persie (Dutch soccer player)

2) William: Prince William

3) Taylor: Taylor Lautner (American actor)

4) Lancelot: Michael Vartan (French actor)

5) Maximilian: Max Verstappen (Dutch Formula One driver)

Search them on Google to access their photos and imagine the characters.


	16. Paying debts

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 16 - Paying debts**

"Get away from me, Kevin!" Gwen stood in an attacking position, levitating with her hands and eyes surrounded by mana.

"What's the matter, Gwen? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kevin asked mockingly.

"I want nothing to do with the monster who tried to abort my son. Get out of here before I finish you!"

"Leeve it to mee, Gwen, dat I'll finish him!" Ben came fast but almost reeling.

"Ben, no!" she shouted to her husband, who turned into Rath.

(Opening theme)

"Let mee tellya somefing, Kevin Levin! U're not going stole Rath's wife! Rath iz gonna cut u into pieces!" Rath said before heading toward Kevin, almost falling with every step.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha... seriously? You're gonna fight me drunk? Hahahahahahahahaha… it'll be easy!" Kevin fired projectiles with his Petrosapien arm, but he couldn' hit Rath because the alien didn't walk straight.

That's when Rath jumped on Kevin and the two started a ridiculous hand-to-hand combat. Although the villain could punch harder, he didn't hurt Rath because the Apoplexians have strong, rigid muscles. The hero, on the other hand, had no strength to hurt Kevin. He was trying some capoeira-like kicks, but all he could get was laughter from the viewer.

Gwen feared that casting a spell could hurt her husband. But this precaution didn't cross her children's minds. Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, and Kenny immediately ran and began firing beams and little spheres of mana at Kevin. He threw Rath away and immediately went after the children. Realizing his movement, Gwen assumed her Anodite form and grew abruptly.

"You won't touch a finger of my children!" she lifted him off the floor and held him in one hand. "I don't know how you found us, but I won't allow you to hurt my family. Neither my children, nor my husband, nor anyone! You're just a monster who thinks the world owes you everything! But we face our problems to evolve ourselves, not to destroy others. NOBODY here is to blame for your problems, Kevin!"

The energy coming from Gwen's hand was burning Kevin. He returned to his human form. Gwen put him back on the floor and also returned to her human body, but held him with a jet of mana.

"You have a wife and a son! Carry about them and leave us alone!"

"Never! You have to be mine!" he replied.

"How? When we were dating you cheated on me. All because you're an egotist who can't respect the others' choices."

"Your choice was wrong!"

Gwen stepped up to squeeze Kevin.

"God can judge me! You not!"

Rath appeared.

"Leeve it to mee, Gwen! I finish him!"

But she stopped him, creating a barrier.

"No, Ben! You'll release it.

"Releese him? Let mee tellya somefing, Gwen Tennyson! U're Rath's wife, so u have to do uat Rath sayz…"

As she heard that, she threw him a small jet of mana. Natalie cast a big smile. The children understood that they had to attack Rath and started doing the same.

"Let mee tellya somefing, children! U're all grounded…"

The Plumbers arrived with a police-ship. Rook appeared with a Revonnahgander beside him and they both locked Kevin in a containment cocoon.

"That's what I was waiting for," Gwen explained.

"You rocked, girl!" congratulated Rook. "You're a diva!"

Ben returned to his human form.

"Uat? Now I knou I drank too mutch! There ar two Rooks there!"

"Hahahahahaha, no, Ben," Rook replied. "This is my twink: Renroh Sirhc."

"Nice to meet you, guys!" he introduced himself.

"Queen, we will introduce you better tomorrow. We have to take this troglodyte here to the Null Void!" said Rook.

"Oh, true, honey! Let's get this over!"

* * *

The next morning, Gwen read a story to the children as Ben went down, dying of a headache. She couldn't help but notice his condition.

"Ben? Are you okay?"

"No… Ooooouch, I'm worse than last time…"

"How many belts hit Daddy deserves?" asked Cassandra.

"One, well-done, in your butt, is enough," he replied as the children all laughed at his condition.

"Kids…" Gwen told them to be quiet. "Daddy is sick, you can't make fun of it."

The children tried to hide their laughter, but eventually, let out a giggle. Gwen went to help her husband.

"Ben, why don't you go back to bed? I'll bring you some medicine."

"I didn't want to be in bed all day, Gwen…"

"But you're in no condition to face the day now. With all this light, your pain will get worse."

"No one told you to get blind drunk yesterday, didn't it, Daddy?" Cassandra shouted, followed by a chorus of laughter from her siblings.

"Gwen, these kids are very naughty! Is that a way to treat their father?"

"No, Ben. I know it's not. I'll talk to them later, but now I want you to go to bed."

"Okay," he gave his wife a peck. "You always know what's good for me."

Ben went to the elevator to go upstairs when he heard the children laughing at him again, louder and louder.

"Very well, children, now it's enough!" scolded Gwen.

* * *

Kevin was transferred to a stronger cell. Rook and Renroh held him while the Plumbers prepared the accommodation. They had to make sure there was no escape and that the cell was resistant to any mutation from Kevin.

"So you finally got Ben off…" he said maliciously to Rook.

"I am not you that likes to steal the partner from others, okay? I would rather have my boy!" replied Rook.

"Oh seriously, top... I'm sooooo much beautiful than Ben, right?" said Renroh.

"Of course, right, queen? You're a DI-VA!"

Once everything was done, they locked Kevin in the cell.

"DON'T THINK I'M NOT GOING BACK! GWEN WILL BE MINE! JUST MIIIIINE !" shouted Kevin.

* * *

Ben was lying in bed. Gwen entered the room, bringing a medicine.

"I asked Grandpa to take the kids for a walk. So I can stay with you." she handed him the medicine and lay on the bed beside him.

"You're an angel, Gwen!" Ben took the pill. "What I've done to deserve such a wonderful wife?"

"And you're still wondering?" she gave him a peck. "I'll stay with you until you get better."

"Thanks, Gwen ... Ooooooouchi" Ben felt his head hurt harder.

"We have to talk about it. It's already the second time you drink too much and get hungover."

"Sorry for what I'm gonna say, Gwen, but I drank like that to not hit the bottle on your mother's head."

"Normally I'd be pissed off, but today I have to agree with you. My mother was deserving of it."

"Where in the world there's such this thing? Taking a lot of men for her married daughter to choose one... would she like if I took a lot of hot girls for your father to choose one? I doubt... Ooooooouch…"

"Yeah, I don't know what was up into her head."

"I gave her a chance, a vote of confidence, and what does she do? Invents a male parade for my wife. Sorry, Gwen, but I don't know if I can look in your mother's face again. Neither hers nor your aunt's. "

"I don't understand why so much hate."

"I always thought it was her prejudice against the poor, but then I remembered that she didn't come from such a rich family either."

"Yeah, I don't understand why she's so cocky either…"

"Wait? You admit it?"

"Sure! I love my mom, but I know she's not perfect."

"That's what they say… for every good thing, there's a bad thing. I married the woman I love, but I got a snake as a mother-in-law."

"Ben, it's going to be alright. I still don't know how we'll solve this problem, but let's figure it out. Trust me" she kissed her husband's lips. "Oh, you were so brave yesterday!"

"Do you think I was going to let Kevin steal my wife?" Ben asked with a smile on his face. "Of course not!"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant again…" he said jokingly.

"Hahaha, no… although I don't get pregnant on my own. Hahaha, no, Ben, it's another thing" she started to kiss him.

"I'm liking this…"

(If you like a mature scene, think of one now)

* * *

In Bellwood, Frank was talking seriously to Natalie.

"Natalie, do you know what you did yesterday?"

"I didn't do anything much."

"You did, admit it! Bringing men here to parade to Gwen, who is very well married, is the last straw, Natalie. "

"No one was parading, Franklin… you don't understand anything."

"Yes, I understand-"

"No, you don't," she said, interrupting him.

"Natalie, stop this habit of interrupting others. I don't know where you got that this is normal, this is very bad…"

"I've never seen anyone complain about being interrupted," she was doing again. "You got offended very easily!"

Frank preferred to disclose his wife's ignorant comment, knowing he wasn't going to convince her like that.

"Natalie, that got bad. Gwen was visibly embarrassed, the kids didn't understand why there were so many men in the house, and worst of all, you created a very bad ambiance."

"What a bad ambiance I created?"

"Do you think Gwen and Ben are going to forgive you for that?"

"Gwen will forgive me because she's my daughter. Now, Ben, I don't care about him."

"You should care…"

" No!" Natalie interrupted him. "He's not my blood. I'm not obliged to like him."

"But you must respect your daughter's marriage. Whether we like it or not, we are no longer at the time when parents choose their children's marriages. Gwen chose to marry Ben and he's the father of her grandchildren. He treats your daughter well... you have no reason for such hate."

"Reasons I have to spare. I'm not going to take a drunk man as a son-in-law, Frank, I'm not!"

"And another thing: your sister has nothing to get in Gwen's life either."

"She's not getting in, she's just giving her opinion."

"Gwen didn't ask her opinion. She's an aunt, she doesn't decide for Gwen."

Frank and Natalie spent time arguing until she decided to end the conversation because she didn't want to hear anything else. Natalie never admitted that she was wrong to try to get into her daughter's marriage when there was no reason.

"Oh Lord!" prayed Frank. "Please help my daughter. She knows how hard her mother is, but she doesn't need her mother to interfere with the marriage. Especially with a good husband like Ben."

* * *

Max had the Rust Bucket parked in a huge park with plenty of open space. Talitha and Karina slept in little chairs while their siblings were standing in a line in front of their great-grandfather.

"Alright, children! I know your parents don't want to see you fighting. But from what we saw yesterday, you need to learn to defend against enemy attacks. So I set up this structure for you to train your defenses, just like I did with your dad when he was 10 years old."

"Aren't Talitha and Karina gonna fighting?" Gabriella asked.

"They are still very young. But when they're old enough, they're going to be trained too."

"Am I already grown, great-grandpa?" asked Kenny.

"You're only 3 years old, but since you already know how to do magic it's good that you train too," Max replied. "But of course, at the level of someone is 3 years old."

Cassandra was the first to train, then Gwendolyn, then Gabriella, and Finally, Kenny. Each child had its area, with its structures for appropriate training for its age. They trained to destroy projectiles with mana, dodge attacks, and create protections. They spent the whole afternoon training until Max called them at 6 pm to return home.

"You did very well, children! Congratulations! You'll be great heroes in the future!" said Max as he drove.

The four celebrated.

"And how was Daddy at this practice?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Oh, he didn't do very well. Your father was very immature, even at the age of ten."

"He must have been drunk too," Cassandra said, making her siblings laugh.

"Cassie!" scolded Max. "This is not something to say about your father."

"Oh, but I'm just kidding…"

"One thing is to play, another thing to disrespect. Your father's going through a very difficult time and it's not nice for you to laugh at him. These are things for villains like the Charmcaster, not for good kids like you."

The four of them bowed their heads. Cassandra had never realized that her comments upset her father. In her innocence, she was just kidding, just as she had seen Ben doing several times. She finally understood that there are things that children should not say.

* * *

At headquarters, Ben was talking to Cooper on his cell phone.

"So, man, I'm sorry about everything I told you about yesterday. I know you don't want to steal Gwen from me. And I was also disrespectful to Emily. I'm sorry about that too."

"Relax, Ben. It's okay. I saw that you were drunk. And I won't even question why. If I knew that Mrs. Natalie had invited me to participate in a husband exchange program I wouldn't even come."

"Yeah, tell me about it… Ohhhh, and another thing… about what I said about your gift, I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to offend."

"Noooo… relax, man. No problem. You can relax that I don't hold grudges."

When the conversation was over, the children came and came running to hug their parents.

"Great-grandpa taught us to defend ourselves against villains," said Gwendolyn.

"Oh? And you did it?" asked Gwen.

"Yea! Great-grandpa said we were very good!"

"I know you don't want to put them to fight, but then we had the Kevin attack, I thought it was good to teach them the basics" Max explained.

"Okay, grandpa! You did it right!"

Cassandra went toward her father.

"Daddy... I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sad."

"Ohhh, Cassie!" Ben scooped her up. "You're just like me when I was your age," he hugged her. "Of course I forgive you!"

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, daughter!" he kissed her forehead. "Never doubt that."

The other kids did the same. They promised they would never make fun of their father again. Ben promised them that he would try not to give reasons for them to do so.

* * *

After five months, Lucy's sentence was served. She received a note on the way out, asking her to meet someone in Bellwood. The Lenopan went to a house not far from Gwen's parents'. Upon arriving there, she was met by two hooded women. One was sitting in a chair and one was standing.

"Why do you need me?" asked Lucy.

"You want the same thing as me: end that damn Tennyson's marriage. You're going to tell me all the details of Ben's past." - the standing woman took off her hood. It was from Natalie.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

The children's training was inspired on episode 5, season 1 of Ben 10 ("Hunted").


	17. The Tale of Tennyson Bunnies

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 17 - The Tale of Tennyson Bunnies**

"Aunt Natalie! What a pleasure to see you again!" said Lucy. "And this must be the house owner, right?" - she pointed to Gwen's aunt - "You are…"

"My name is Helene" she introduced herself. "I'm her sister and Gwen's aunt."

"Nice to meet you! Lucy. And I assume you want the two to separate too, don't you?"

"Of course! Why would I be glad to know that my niece is married to that good-for-nothing? We have to get this over with, and soon!"

"So you want to know about some rotten Ben to convince Gwen to quit him?"

"Exactly!" Natalie said. "We tried everything, but nothing seems to work out. I even offered money to Ben. Something from his past is sure to separate. So say it, Lucy. What do you know about him?"

(Opening theme)

"Oooooohhh, I know soooo much! That you can be sure of, you're talking to the right person."

Natalie glanced at Helene and she signaled to her that Lucy was telling the truth.

"So... tell me what you know?"

"So... you know when Ben was a teenager he dated Julie, right?"

"Yeah, the stupid girl who later got involved with bandit Kevin."

"That's right. Well, let's say that even though Ben was a 'superhero' he wasn't quite as sure as everyone thinks. To tell the truth, he was very unfaithful to Julie." Lucy showed pictures of Ben with Jennifer Nocturne, Eunice, and Elena.

"Where did you get these pictures?"

"I'm a Lenopan. I disguised myself as objects and trees to watch over Ben. Let's say I had a crush on him. And then I photographed those moments. You can see, it's not a montage, they are photos taken with an old camera, the ones you can't edit."

"Look here, Ly" - Helene pointed at the picture with Eunice - "They were right in the bush so no one could see it! Look how naughty…"

"Do you have more?" Natalie asked uneasily.

"Aaaaahhh I have" Lucy showed other pictures, all with moments when Ben kissed or was close to kissing, another girl who wasn't Julie.

"I knew it!" Helene exclaimed. "Gwen may even forgive drunkenness, but not cheating."

"Oh, but Gwen knows all this, Mrs. Helene!" said Lucy.

"What do you mean ?!" - Helene looked at Natalie - "We've always told her that a cheating man is going to cheat on them all the same and she wanted to be with Ben?"

"And you ladies are right!" Lucy handed Natalie a photo showing Ben as an adult, hugging Kai from behind.

"Does he have a mistress?" Natalie asked.

"But isn't that the soccer player's wife?" Helene asked.

"Herself," Lucy replied, "and you know that son she expects isn't from her husband, right? It's going to be nine months of pregnancy and nine months ago he was spending a whole month away from her."

"Yeah, I heard a rumor that his son wasn't his…" Helene commented before she and Natalie looked at each other.

"SHAMELESS!" shouted both. Lucy smiled quietly.

"Besides cheating on my daughter with this hussy does he still get her pregnant? Ohhh, but I'll kill that miserable! Oh, if I'm going!"

"I was already suspicious…" - Helene said - "a soccer player just gets a prostitute. Very few marry, and a decent woman."

Lucy had gotten that picture in prison. The Plumbers had received an envelope with pictures of the other dimensions. In all of them, Ben was either married to Gwen or another, but loving her cousin. They wanted to find out if people's intrinsic feelings resonated with other versions. The picture of him hugging Kai had fallen from the envelope and Lucy took it, storing it secretly in her Lenopan body. When she was released, she returned to her home and picked up a purse that contained photos of Ben's cheats. She put the picture of Kai with the others and went to the address of the ticket she had received at the exit of the prison.

* * *

Natalie and Helene were waiting in the second-floor parlor of the Plumbers base. Ben and Gwen arrived shortly after. Seeing his mother-in-law, he tried to hide his discontent. Gwen was startled to see them with no Plumber there.

"Mom! Aunt Lene! Is there a problem?"

"Well, honey… we need to talk to you," Natalie said.

"It's very important, but we need you to be calm, okay? Auntie is here to help you," said Helene.

"But don't you two get tired?" asked Ben, annoyed. "Isn't enough that male parade that you guys arranged five months ago?"

"AND YOU, SHUT UP!" Helene shouted - "AFTER YOU DID, YOU HAVE NO MORAL TO TALK ABOUT US!"

"What did I do?" - Ben was confused - "It can only be a joke…"

"I wish it were," Natalie said.

Everyone sat down and Helene began to speak.

"Honey, do you remember what Aunt always said to you?" - she asked Gwen - "Man who cheats on one, will cheat on them all, and more than once" - she noticed that Ben was going to interrupt her and stopped him - "And you shut up!"

"I remember, Aunt-" Gwen answered, but was interrupted.

"And is it true that you knew Ben cheated on Julie?"

"I did, but he's sorry-" Gwen was interrupted again.

"Oh, sorry…" Natalie and Helene said together with disdain.

"He's not sorry!" Natalie began. "Not only he's not sorry as he cheated on YOU, Gwen!"

"LIE!" Shouted Ben. "I NEVER cheated on my wife!"

"That's not what this picture says," Helene handed the photo to Gwen.

"That's crazy!" Ben shouted. "She trusts me, doesn't she, Gwen?" noticed before, but when he turned, he saw that Gwen was in tears. She cried a lot, her head and arms resting on the table. Natalie hugged her and she kept crying, her head against her mother's lap.

"Oh, my daughter... don't cry…" Natalie looked at Ben. "He doesn't deserve your tears!"

Ben tried to approach Gwen, but Helene ran ahead and hugged her niece.

"Calm down, Gwen... Aunt is her... we'll get it right...

"WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY CHILDREN?" Gwen shouted as she cried.

"Calm down, honey…" Natalie caressed her. "We'll help you take care of the kids."

"WHAT? YOU'LL NOT TAKE MY CHILDREN FROM ME, YOUR OLD WITCH…" Ben shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU SLEAZEBAG?" Gwen shouted at her husband, her face red, and all wet.

"Imagine... cheats on his wife, then disrespects his mother-in-law…" noted Helene. "What a match…"

"Gwen, I never cheated you…" Ben tried to explain and put his hand on her shoulder, but Gwen hit him with a mana beam, throwing him across the room.

"You are like Kevin! Just waited longer to cheat. I don't want to see you again!" she began to speak in a calmer tone. "So the child Kai is expecting…"

"Gwen, I never slept with Kai…"

But Gwen didn't believe it. She left the room in tears, accompanied by her mother and aunt. Ben spent a long time in the room, crying alone until he decided to visit the only person who could help him at this time.

* * *

The three arrived at headquarters. The children played with Ken and everyone was curious when they saw Gwen crying, being carried by Natalie.

"It's all right, kids. Mom just needs to be with Grandma a little," Helene explained.

"But what happened?" asked Gwendolyn.

"It's an adult talk. We can't talk now."

"But Mommy's crying," Cassandra noted. "We want to help."

"You can help. If Daddy arrives, cast your magic on him."

* * *

Gwen got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. Her mother laid her on the bed. She kept crying. The aunt entered the room.

"Easy, honey…" Natalie said. "... one day you'll find a much better man and you'll forget this bastard."

"That talk that he was a virgin…" recalled Gwen, interrupting with her crying.

"Oh hahaha, virgin... hahaha alright!" the sisters laughed.

"Virgin… look what they say to fool the girls…" said her aunt.

Gwen began to cry louder. Natalie and Helene continued to comfort her.

"She's very nervous. I'll prescribe a calming to calm down."

* * *

Max was in Rust Bucket when someone knocked on his door. When he answered, he was surprised by the visit.

"Ben! Oh my God! What happened to you?"

The grandson was visibly downcast. His eyes watered and he had trouble breathing.

"Grandpa! A disgrace has happened! Gwen... will separate from me." Ben cried again. Max hugged him and brought him into the trailer. Once more calm, Ben told his grandfather everything.

"So they had a picture of you with Kai and Gwen believed it?"

"Yes, grandpa! I do not know how this is possible. I never slept with Kai. And I had broken up with her as a teenager. You know, Grandpa, I started dating Gwen when we were 21."

"I know that and I trust you, Ben," Max held his grandson's hand. "Someone set one up for you.

"It must only be the work of those snakes! Aunt Natalie and Aunt Lene wouldn't give up until I was separated from Gwen. They got what they wanted…" Ben was crying again.

"Nooo… calm down, Ben… we'll get it right. Do you have this picture?"

"I have" - he took the picture from his pocket and handed it to his grandfather.

"I'm going to look at this picture to see if I think anything. But for today it's good to stay here. If you go back to headquarters, with all those people poisoning Gwen's mind, you're going to make a fight more than anything else. And worse, your children will find out."

"Oooohhh, my children! She wants to steal my kids from me too, Grandpa!"

"Ben, she can't do that. You are the father! Let's get to justice if I have to!"

"The worse is I'll get screwed! I'm sure Uncle Frank is now writing a lawsuit to get me money and will still prevent me from seeing the kids. I… I need a beer." Ben opened the fridge, but Max closed it.

"Ben, it'' not good to drink in this state."

"Oh, Grandpa! What more can I do now? I deserve it…"

Max ended up leaving. Ben opened the lid and drank straight from the neck. Although he said he would drink only one bottle, Ben drank eight, until finally, he fell asleep on the table.

* * *

Gwen fell asleep with the tranquilizer. Natalie put her grandchildren to sleep, saying her mother was fine, just needed rest to get better. The children were still a little worried, but they trusted their grandmother.

Max carried Ben to the bunk bed where the cousins slept on vacation when they were 10 years old. He laid him on the bottom bed, which was Gwen's. He took off his grandson's boots and covered him. Ben was in a heavy sleep.

"Good night, Ben. God willing, everything will be better tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Natalie advised her daughter not to leave her room. She gave the kids breakfast and read them a story, as Gwen did every morning. Although they seemed carefree around their grandmother, the couple's children found the whole situation strange.

Max escorted Ben to headquarters.

"Daddy!" Cassandra saw him and extended her arms. Ben picked her up.

"Cassie! Oh my daughter, thank God you're fine!"

"Are you hungover?"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're avoiding light."

"We'll explain to you later, honey," Max said. "I wanted to take you and your siblings for a walk."

"Alright! But be careful, Grandma won't let you…"

"Oh, let me that I get right with your grandmother."

Suspicious, Natalie went upstairs and consulted her daughter, who confirmed and authorized Max to take the children. Great-grandfather took them to the park, but not to train them. I wanted to distract the great-grandchildren from that situation.

The red alert sounded. Gwen flew into the spot while Ben ran in the form of XLR8. They faced a huge alien and gooey. She was throwing mana jets and XLR8 turned into Goop to tie the villain and then Chromastone and threw her an ultraviolet ray. In the middle of the fight, using several aliens, Ben tried to explain himself to Gwen, but she didn't listen, and sometimes fired at him. When the alien was defeated, they returned to headquarters, but she was flying faster and faster to avoid meeting him.

* * *

But something terrible happened in the park. Kevin had escaped the Null Void and went after not Ben or Gwen, but his children. Using a spray, he made Max pass out and took the six children by surprise. They tried to defeat him with mana, but the villain wore a Petropia tech shield that absorbed the children's magic. One by one, Kevin put Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, Kenny, Talitha, and Karina in a huge bag, also immune to mana.

"Let's see now how much your mother will resist!" said Kevin as the children screamed.

When Max woke up, he called Gwen and Ben desperately but didn't say the children had been taken. He knew they would be in the same state and could think of nothing. As soon as the cousins arrived, Max told them everything.

"My babies! In the hands of Kevin! Oh my God! What am I going to do ?" Gwen screamed and cried. Unconsciously, she ran into Ben's arms. He also cried but tried to calm his wife.

"Calm down, my love! Let's think of something! I know... can you track the kids?"

"Yes…" - Gwen began to focus - "... they left a trail of mana... I'll try to follow it."

She located the direction. It flew by as Ben and Max followed her into the Rust Bucket.

* * *

"Oh my God!" said Cassandra. "We're just like Flopsy Bunnies."

"Kevin's gonna put us in a pie," said Kenny. "Just like Mr. McGregor."

He reached a hiding place about 6 miles from Keystone. He hung the bag in a place near a fire. What he didn't tell was that there was someone close to the place who didn't like the story of harming children at all.

"Hahahahaha let' see... one, two, three, four, five, six Tennyson brats. Don't your dad know what a condom is? Hahahahaha…"

"Release us now, you filthy worm!" cried, Cassandra.

"Ooooohhh and you are the brat leader: Cassandra Tennyson. You're as repulsive as your father… "

"And you're as ugly as Vilgax," she replied, making her siblings laugh.

"It's Ben's daughter," Kevin thought before he spoke again. "No matter how you shout or curse! Either your mother stays with me, or you'll be burned. ALIVE!"

As the children cried, someone ran into the hideout and punched Kevin in the face and threw him across.

"COWARD! RAPTING CHILDREN? WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT SOMEONE OF YOUR SIZE?"

Lucy started attacking Kevin, who was trying to hit her with projectiles and fireballs. She struggled to give her body different shapes and punch the villain with them. As they struggled, the children heard the noises and stopped crying.

"Who's there?" asked Talitha.

"It's Mrs. Tittlemouse," answered Cassandra.

Gwen, Ben, and Max arrived at the scene and found Lucy leaving Kevin unconscious. The four rushed to get the kids out of the bag. Lenopana arrived first and asked Cassandra to move her brothers away from her left side. With an alien knife she took from Kevin, she cut the rope that hung the bag and set it on the floor. He then drilled a hole and removed the children one by one. They were initially surprised to see Lucy but later realized that she was the one who saved them.

Gwen and Ben hugged each of their children, relieved that they were all well, and thanked Lucy for the rescue. When they spotted Kevin, trying to attack again, Gwen assumed his Anodite form and Ben became the Giant.

"NEVER! NEVERMORE MESS UP WITH MY CHILDREN!" they shouted together as they punched Kevin.

The Plumbers arrived and put the villain in a cocoon.

"This time lock them up in a place he won't let go," Ben said.

"Then he will have to be in the vacant part of the Null Void," Rook replied. He referred to the place where Kevin was first placed before being transferred to a prison. It was a place full of ferocious creatures, and the prisoners had to fight for their survival.

"Oh, Lucy! Thank you for saving our children!" Gwen thanked him.

"Oh, you're welcome! I can't stand seeing people mistreating children."

"But one thing I don't understand," Max said. "Did you go back to the good side, Lucy?"

"I… I regretted doing something…"

Lucy told all about the other dimension photo you took of the Plumbers. He said he saw a chance to separate the couple when they were free. She told Natalie and Helene that they were eager to find something that would hurt their relationship. But when she was hiding in the park and saw that the children were more vulnerable to danger because of the situation, she felt she was on the wrong track. Ben would never stop loving Gwen, and Lucy had to understand that one way or another. Since the Lenopans have always been good at combat, she used it to her advantage to save the children.

"So that picture was of a Ben from another dimension?" Max asked

"And I gave it to Aunt Natalie and her sister because they were going to use it against Ben and separate the couple. Ohhh, if you only knew how much I regret that…"

"Lucy, you almost created a huge problem in our family," Gwen said. "But, on the other hand, you saved our children. Thank you very much. And we hope it won't happen again."

"It won't. And I'll help them solve everything. Let's tell Aunt Natalie everything."

"Now that old witch will see…" Ben said.

* * *

When they all arrived at headquarters, Ben entered holding Gwen in her lap, as if on a honeymoon. Seeing the scene, Natalie and Helene were shocked.

"Gwen! Are you going to give this shameless one a chance?" Natalie asked.

"Let's see who the shameless one is, you witch!" replied Ben.

Lucy explained everything. The sisters tried to hide their shame.

"When are you two going to stop trying to ruin my marriage?" asked Gwen.

"Daughter, we just want the best for you! We want you to be happy."

"Why do you think I am not?"

"How can anyone be happy being married to a good-for-nothing?" Helene asked.

"Because he's an honest, decent man who respects and values me. He is the man I accepted as a husband and is the father of my children! And either you accept it, or your war won't be with Ben. It will be with me!"

* * *

Gwen's family returned to Bellwood. Natalie and Helene apologized to her but refused to admit they were wrong about Ben. What was important to the Tennysons was that Gwen had been very clear about family interference in the marriage. She also warned her mother that she would not force Ben to treat her courteously if his mother-in-law treated him badly.

Despite this, the children were very calm.

"You guys were pretty brave after all," Max noted.

"We were just like the Flopsy Bunnies," Gabriella said.

"It seems that now we can build our team: the Tennyson Bunnies," said Cassandra.

And so they became known to everyone: the Tennyson Bunnies.

* * *

That night, while everyone slept, Ben and Gwen finished showering together and went to bed.

"Sorry for everything I told you, Ben," she hugged him. "I love you!"

"Of course, my love! Of course, I forgive you ... but you will have to make something for me" he smirked.

The couple had a great night. Ben stood over Gwen as she ran her hand through his hair. Their bodies came together in one flesh. Their souls were in a delicious sensation.

"AHAVA LANETZACH"

* * *

_Author's Notes_

The chapter's title is a reference to a tale by Beatrix Potter, "The Tale of Flopsy Bunnies", which Gwen read to her children in chapter "Obsession".

The phrase Ben and Gwen said at the chapter's end means "Our love to all life" in Hebrew.


	18. Choices

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 18 - Choices**

Four years have passed. The Tennysons were still living at headquarters in Keystone, South Dakota. Both the couple and their children had changed a lot.

Despite working hard, it seemed that time was not passing to Gwen. She was now 39, but she looked to be 20. She still had a delicate face and a beautiful body. Her hair was longer, with completely red strands. Of course, the technological advance helped her a lot with the administrative work.

It was a very different situation from what Ben lived. Although he was the same age as his cousin, his appearance was older. Much of his hair was gray. Cassandra sometimes called him "Grandpa Ben". His body, however, remained the same as before.

As for the Tennyson Bunnies, they grew a lot. Cassandra was now 10 years old. She had an Omnitrix on her wrist, which Ben had promised to give to each child on its 10th birthday. The result could not be otherwise: she was just like her father at the same age, except for a few differences. Their aliens were the same as Ben was 10 years old. The other girls, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, Talitha, and Karina, used magic for almost everything.

Kenny, 8, was the most surprising child. Since he was the only boy, everyone thought he would be just like Ben, but he was the exact opposite. From an early age, he was an obedient, polite, and intelligent boy, like his mother. In the past, Ben was a gross boy, who used to walk in dirty clothes, spent days without a shower, and belch. It took years for this image to fade away (though Natalie always rubbed it in). Kenny on the other hand, like his sisters, had impeccable hygiene and refined education. Their grandmother Sandra called them "five ladies and one English lord."

(Opening theme)

* * *

That Saturday, the Tennysons were at Ben's parents' house. Carl played with his grandchildren while Sandra talked to the couple.

"They don't stop, Ben. After Congress put cousin marriage back on the agenda, they got worse. They keep making horrible comments…" Sandra was almost crying. Ben took her hand.

"Take it easy, Mom! If need be, we bought you another house just like we did with Aunt Natalie."

"Natalie left because of this?"

"No," Gwen replied. "I wanted to make my mother's dream come true, living in a quieter place with richer people. She knows how to defend herself against foul people like her neighbors."

"And she's fine?"

"Unfortunately…" he lamented.

"Ben!" Gwen interrupted him. "She's fine, thank God! And if you have to, Aunt Sandra, we buy you a house too. One in a place with more evolved people who have no prejudice with cousin marriage."

"Thank you, dear ones! Ahhh, if you only knew what they said to me…"

The truth is that the biased comments weren't the biggest bother. But when a neighbor mentioned what she did (or tried to do) in the past, Sandra held back the crying. These comments were never made when Ben saved the world, only when he did something his neighbors felt entitled to condemn, attributing each fact to his mother's past.

The Tennysons did not return to headquarters until it was nearly midnight. The children slept peacefully while Ben and Gwen talked in the bedroom.

"Did you notice your mother was very upset?"

"Yes, that's since neighbors started talking about our marriage. But I already did everything. If I start away from each neighbor with Ghostfreak, someone will find out and attacks will get worse."

"I have the impression that it's not our marriage the reason for the attacks…"

"And what would it be?"

"Doesn't your mother say they comment this is a punishment for something she did in the past?"

"Yes, but what would it be?"

"That's the point. Didn't she say anything to you?"

"No… I really don't know what bothers her so much."

"Well, we got this sorted tomorrow… now we'd better sleep for we go to my mom's house tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Ben woke up very early. Gwen was still sleeping. Sandra's problem did not go out of his head. He had just had breakfast when Paradox appeared behind him.

"Hello, Ben!"

"Aaaaah! Paradox! You scared me."

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to be here before Gwen and the kids woke up."

"So… you know about my problem."

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking."

"You know?"

"I know! You want to travel to the past to find out what happened to your mother."

"That's the only way."

"There are things it's better to leave in the past, Ben."

"But what am I going to do? The neighbors will not leave my mother alone. I'm afraid she'll try something like… better not say."

"I can take you, but I'll warn you it's pretty shocking…"

"Do you know what it is? Tell me, please…"

"That sort of thing we don't tell, we see!"

Ben assured him that he would take whatever risks it took to help Sandra. Paradox took him on a trip where they could observe the past but not interact with it.

* * *

"We're in Bellwood, Ben, 45 years before your present time."

Carl and Sandra were younger. They lived in a comfortable house in the center of the city and were in good financial condition, although they were not rich. She was pregnant with their first child.

"Tests say it's a boy, Carl!"

"A boy? How wonderful, Sandra! Oh, I'm crazy about this baby to be born."

"We have to wait a little longer to know exactly, but the tests show it's a boy."

"Well, let's wait. But we can keep thinking of the names in the meantime."

"Yes… of course! Do you like any?"

"I like several. But I wanted our first you to choose."

"Ohhh, Carl!" she kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet! Well, I like the name, Yuri. I think it suits babies."

"Then it's Yuri!"

The vision closed. Paradox and Ben were taken to another moment in Carl and Sandra's life. At just 20 weeks pregnant, she lost her baby. They were very shaken. They cried day and night. They spent a month visiting the place where Yuri was buried. Ben was saddened by his parents.

"So my mother lost her baby at 5 months? Grandpa once told me she got pregnant twice before me, but I didn't know it was that way."

"And your grandpa is right, Ben." Paradox took him another time, a year later.

Sandra was pregnant again. Carl caressed his wife's abdomen.

"What do the tests say?" he asked.

"That it's a girl."

"A girl? Oh my God! A little girl!"

"Yes! A little girl!"

"Oh, she'll be beautiful just like her mother! What name you thought?"

"May I choose again?"

"Sure! It's our first daughter! You can choose."

"I think the name of Layla is very beautiful. It's a name I'd choose for a daughter."

"Then it's going to be Layla!"

Paradox and Ben were taken to another view. As before, Sandra lost her child in the 20th week. The couple was devastated. They visited the graves for a month. The following year Carl lost his job and their financial situation worsened. Over time, they kept up some savings until they needed to sell the house. They moved to a simpler neighborhood in a small house. They received financial help from Max and Frank.

It was the third year Carl and Sandra were in this situation. Ben noted that despite this, they were happy that day.

"What happened?"

"They are happy for your Uncle Frank and your Aunt Natalie. They announced that they were expecting a baby, which would be… "

"Gwen!"

"Bingo!"

Back to the vision…

"Ah, I'm so happy for Frank! Imagine, a baby!" said Carl

"God bless them! And may this child be so beloved!"

Suddenly, Sandra felt a strong sickness.

"Alright, love?"

"I'm kinda sick…"

"Again? What can it be? "

"I don't know… I must have a virus…"

Sandra decided to go to the doctor. Carl had gone off to look for work but got nothing. When he returned, he found his wife crying a lot. She took a while to explain what was going on.

"I'm pregnant, Carl!" she said in tears.

"Oh my God!"

"That's all we didn't need! How are we going to raise a child under these conditions?" Sandra collapsed. Carl tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be alright, Sandra... wait and see."

After a few days, she made a drastic decision.

"If this child didn't come when I needed it, it won't come now!"

Ben was shocked.

"You mean she will… but she… but how?"

"I warned you it would be shocking, Ben. But someone saved you from a cruel fate."

Sandra had scheduled an appointment at an abortion clinic. She was near the door when someone took her arm.

"Don't you dare do this, Sandra!"

"GRANDPA!" Ben shouted with excitement.

"Max! Let me go! Carl agrees to that and it's our choice!"

"This is not your life, Sandra!" Max argued."You're going to kill an innocent for your own problem."

"I'm not going to have this child under those conditions, Max! Let me go!"

"Only let you go if you give me your word that you won't destroy this child's life."

She paused for a long time but eventually agreed to continue the pregnancy.

"My mother tried to abort me?" Ben asked with tears in his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Tried, Ben. And it spread throughout the neighborhood. A neighbor was passing by and told everyone about it."

Sandra and Carl moved to New York, where Natalie and Frank lived at the time. They began to live in subsidized housing. Max paid health insurance for his daughter-in-law to have prenatal care in the same places as Natalie. The two were together throughout the pregnancy. Their children were born on the same day and in the same hospital. Natalie's daughter was born just 7 seconds before Sandra's son.

"See, Ben. You and Gwen are side by side in the nursery. "

"Really…" - he was very happy, trying to contain his crying - "Grandpa showed me a picture of that day…"

"How cute! They look like twins!" said Max. "Benjamin and Gwendolyn. Ben and Gwen."

The last sight showed a night when Carl and Sandra were holding the baby in front of the Rust Bucket's door. Max answered them.

"Dad… I know it's hard what I'm going to ask… but we want you to stay with our son," Carl said as Sandra handed the baby over to her father-in-law.

Ben, who until then was confused, was shocked at his parents' attitude.

"Carl, I can't do this. Are you going to have children and give them to me?" Max asked.

"No, Dad. That will be the only one. But we can't raise him."

"No, you do! You just don't want to raise. You're going to stay with the child and take care of him pretty well. Besides, you'll have a vasectomy and tubal ligation so you don't risk having more children."

* * *

Paradox brought Ben back to the present.

"Your parents' situation got better when you were five."

"That's why they went back to Bellwood."

"Exactly! Your father found work in the city. And five years later your Uncle Frank took a job at Bellwood… "

"And Gwen came to live too."

"That's right! Well, I see you know more about your mom's past now."

"Yeah…" Ben was a little downcast. "But I don't understand what her neighbors have to do with it."

"There are people who like to make others feel bad, Ben. Others are jealous because you became known around the world. Just remember that the neighbors only started attacking your parents when you and Gwen got married."

"They took advantage of the cousin marriage controversy to bring my mom's past to light."

"Not much you can do to help her with this problem. You can transfer her to a neighborhood where no one knows her, but hope this story doesn't spread around the world."

Paradox went away. Gwen came down with the children. When she finished reading the story for them, Ben called her to talk about what had happened.

* * *

"The neighbors are reminding your mother that story?"

"They are. The worse is I don't condemn them."

"Don't condemn them?"

"No. My mother tried to abort me, Gwen. Then she tried to give me to Grandpa. It's evident she never wanted me."

"Ben, I know she did it wrong. There's no excuse. But she raised you later. We have to think about it."

"Yeah, you're right… but I don't know if getting her out of that neighborhood is going to work. She lived elsewhere, and yet the news came. I don't want to spend money on something with no guarantee."

"In that case, I'll see if I have any memory spells…"

"I knew I could count on you, Gwen." Ben got very excited and kissed her hands.

* * *

Cassandra was as XLR8, holding Kenny by the shoulders. They ran all over headquarters.

"Faster, Cassie!"

"You're the boss…" she sped up, but the Omnitrix began to beep. She started to stop before Kenny was thrown forward.

"CASSANDRA!" a voice shouted in the background.

"Daddy!"

"Cassie, how many times do I have to tell you the Omnitrix is not a toy?"

"If it's not a toy, why you used it to play with us?"

Cassandra referred to a time when Ben turned into Bloxx to set up a playground for the kids. She and her brothers spent all day climbing, slipping, and swaying.

"I have master control over Omnitrix. I control when I'm going back to being human. Yours has the limiter. An alien may attack now and your watch needs charging."

Suddenly the alarm went off. As her parents left to fight the danger, Cassie returned with Kenny to the main floor. As soon as the clock returned to normal, she shouted to her sisters,

"WHO'S NEXT?"

"Me, me, me…" shouted most of her sisters.

"Daddy said to not play with the Omnitrix, Cassie," Gwendolyn warned.

"Daddy doesn't know how to have fun, Gwen…"

The other sisters wanted to take a walk. Cassandra took the form of the XLR8 again and put Gabriella on her shoulders, leaving for a walk through headquarters.

* * *

This time Ben used the Astrodactyl to escort Gwen to the crime scene. Both flew to the alien and fired lightning bolts at him. It was probably a Dr. Animo experiment. While Gwen used mana to hold him, Ben used Spider Monkey to trap him in a web. Rook arrived to take the alien. What they did not know was that someone was watching the fight from inside headquarters ...

"See? Daddy's busy, he won't even notice—"

"That doesn't convince me…"

Gwendolyn had only run with Cassandra once. She knew her sister would get into trouble if she disobeyed and didn't want to be together. The other girls didn't have the same concern. Kenny, on the other hand, was afraid of being scolded, but his affinity for Cassie spoke louder.

But the joy of the firstborn of the Tennysons was short-lived. She had Karina on her shoulders when another XLR8 passed her and took her sister. The Omnitrix disarmed and Cassandra was thrown forward, but Gwen caught her with a jet of mana.

* * *

Ben and Gwen were in Cassandra's room, talking to their daughter.

"Cassie, we don't put this rule to upset you, but to your safety," said her mother.

"But I play carefully, Mommy. I haven't hurt anyone so far."

"It's not just about hurting, Cassandra," - her father explained, - "but what can happen when the Omnitrix is reloading."

"Just take the limiter off," she said, a bit angry.

"You still have no responsibility to get rid of the limiter. You can't obey even a simple rule."

"It was no big deal!"

Gwen remembered Ben said the same words when Max scolded him for unauthorized entry into an area of a hotel that had a Sumo Slammers game. He refused to admit his mistake and ended up causing trouble by getting involved with Kevin that day.

"I can't let you get away with this" Ben picked up Cassandra's car game.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Neither it for me to risk my life every day to save the world and have such a naughty daughter!"

"I wish you weren't my father!"

Ben had his back to his daughter hiding her reaction after she says that. Gwen scolded her and punished her. For a week, your Omnitrix would be down. As soon as her parents left the room, Cassandra started kicking everything she saw ahead.

* * *

The couple was sitting on the bed. Ben had his head down. Cassie's words tormented him.

"Love, she said that at an angry time. It's not serious." Gwen massaged her husband's shoulders.

"It seems I'm paying all my sins. She acted the same way I did when Grandpa punished me. I knew I was a naughty brat, but I never stopped to think about how Grandpa felt that day."

"There are things we only understand when they happen to us. But relax, Cassandra will apologize to you."

"If I had known she was going to act like that, I wouldn't have given her the watch…"

"Now it's gone, Ben. And she'll still learn to use it just like you. For now, I have good news: I found the right spell to your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it has a side effect."

"What?"

"If something goes wrong, not only this memory of your mother will be erased, as many others related to you. And not only in her neighborhood, as in the whole country."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Ben and Max' mentioned in this chapter happened in episode 7 season 1 of Ben 10, "Kevin 11".


	19. Hard times

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 19 - Hard times**

Previously on My Lovely Family (compiled of things that happened before)

(Opening theme)

"So that means…"

"That maybe everyone who met you can forget you exist."

"And it's either this or my mother continues to suffer…" - Ben thought a little - "… do you want to know? She can handle it!"

"Ben!"

"She wanted to get rid of her son, didn't she? She wanted to abort, she wanted to give. Now let her turn around."

He left the room before Gwen could say anything. Using a spell, she captured her husband's intentions at that time and contacted Grandpa Max.

* * *

"Alright, Grandpa?"

"Hi, kiddo! Alright!"

"Ben's going there! He's kinda… shaken."

"What happened?"

"He found out a few things from Aunt Sandra's past and it messed with him. Please, grandpa, try to cheer him up. Oh, and one important thing, don't let Ben drink."

"You can leave it to me, Gwen!"

Someone knocked on the Rust Bucket's door. Max opened it and found his grandson. Ben wasn't as bad as the time Natalie and Helene nearly destroyed his marriage, but he didn't look good either.

"Oh, Ben! Come in, please."

"Thank you, Grandpa!" he sat at the table with Max.

"Gwen told me she would come."

"She always knows where I am…"

"She also told me that you are downcast."

"And how!... Grandpa, I want you to be very honest with me. Did my parents try to give me to you? "

Max was speechless. After a while, he finally answered.

"Yes, Ben. It was the night they were taking you home "- his grandfather noted that his grandson's eyes filled with tears and himself could not contain his emotion - "You were a healthy child. I was tempted to accept. I was afraid your parents would give you up for adoption or mistreat you. Especially because your mother had postpartum depression."

That's when Ben started crying really. Max hugged him.

"Calm down, my grandson! I know how hard it is for you to know these things, but we have to see the other side. Your mother recovered soon and she and your father raised you well."

"Did they raise me for love or obligation?" Ben asked in tears.

"For love, Ben. They love you… "

"Who loves don't try to give to the father-in-law raise!" he went to the fridge, but when he opened it, he found nothing.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to have a drink…"

Max grabbed a bottle of clear liquid and served it to his grandson. When he drank, he noticed something strange.

"That's water!"

"Gwen asked me not to let you drink."

"Oh, women aren't easy!"

"She's right, Ben. You won't solve your problems drinking."

"It doesn't solve, but it helps to handle."

"It helps to get another problem, that's it!"

"Grandpa, I'm not an alcoholic…"

"I know you're not, but that's how it starts addiction. If with every problem you decide to drink, you're going after problems just to drink."

Ben knew Max was right, but he still wanted to drown his sorrows. The visions from the past and Cassandra's words still haunted him.

"Grandpa ... I know I already apologized to you, but I wanted to apologize again," he said in a regretful voice.

"For what?"

"When I was 10, I was rude to you when you punished me for going into that hotel room without permission to play Sumo Slammers. It was on that trip to New York, remember? I said horrible things and caused trouble for that."

"But that was so many years ago. Why is this guilt suddenly back?"

"Cassandra did the same thing to me today. She disobeyed me and used Omnitrix to run around with her siblings. I took her game off and she told me she didn't want me as her father."

"Oh my God!"

"I never realized how much I hurt you that day" - Ben cried again - "Now I know how much it hurts! My mother doesn't love me and my daughter wants another father. Oh my God! What am I going to do?"

"No, Ben, calm down…" - Max hugged him - "Cassandra said that because she was angry, just like you that day. I'm sure she will still regret it and will apologize to you."

* * *

"Mommy disconnected it?" Kenny asked as he fiddled with his sister's watch, trying to fix it.

"Yeah! She also thinks I shouldn't play with it," Cassandra replied, still upset with her father.

"My God! This thing is complicated!"

"Why don't you try magic, Kenny?"

"My magic is very weak, remember?"

"That's right. Mine is very strong and can damage Omnitrix. But yours can help."

"Oh, I don't know, Cassie… if I break it, Daddy will punish ME."

"I protect you. Please, Kenny, help me!"

"Okay" he tried a simple repair spell, but there were no effects (after all, the watch was off, not broken).

"And the worst is that he took my GP vs. Superbike. He didn't have to do that," Cassie complained as Kenny used various spells. "He should just turn off the watch, or rather, he should just stop being boring."

"KIDS, DRESS UP. WE'LL LEAVE HERE IN 15 MINUTES" Gwen warned.

Although they were young, the Tennyson Bunnies were quite independent. Even Talitha and Karina, the younger ones, knew how to change on their own (using spells).

Shortly thereafter, all the Tennysons gathered to go to Natalie's house. Despite her age, Gwen's mother was conserved: her face was unlined and her hair was as white as Ben's. Frank was in the same situation.

* * *

"I told you no!"

"But, Mom… I just talk to Dad through the communication portal and the conversations are quick."

"Because your dad is serving time, Devlin. If instead of going after Gwen's kids he would stay with us, he wouldn't be there. "

"So, mom… if I went there, maybe things would change."

"It's not that simple, son. Your dad is obsessed."

"But maybe the years in the Null Void made him change…"

"I wouldn't count on that. I thought that getting married he would change, and nothing. And I won't put my son there to be eaten by some monster. You've spent too much time in the Null Void when we were going to visit your dad in jail."

"I'm careful, Mom."

"No, Devlin! End. I didn't spend the rest of my life raising a child alone to lose him to the Null Void."

* * *

"Ohhhhh, welcome, kids! It's so good to see you again!"

"GRANDMA!" the Bunnies hugged Natalie.

"So beautiful kids... Oh, hello, my daughter!" - she hugged Gwen - "Look at you, it doesn't even look like you're 39 years old, you still have a face and a body of 20!"

"Thank you, Mom! I'm glad to see you too!"

"It's always a pleasure, honey… Oh, hi, Ben!" she hugged him too.

"Hi, Aunt Natalie!"

"You don't look like you're 39 either…"

"No?"

"Nooooo… you look like you're 59 hahahahahahahahaha."

Although Natalie had no more plans to separate the couple since the photo episode, this doesn't mean that your tongue is less poisonous. She loved to make this kind of comment in Ben's presence.

After dinner, the children went to play. Cassandra, however, decided to leave secretly to move away from her father's presence. She was still very nervous, although she didn't look close to her family members. Gwendolyn saw her heading for the gate.

"Cassie, where are you going?"

"Shhhh… I'm leaving."

"To where?"

"Out there, Gwen."

"Cassandra, we can't leave without warning."

"And tell Dad to him not allow it? Ha, that's right…" - she was going to open the gate, but her sister made a mana barrier to prevent - "Leave me, Gwen!"

"You won't leave!"

"You don't order me! I'm older!"

"And more brainless too! Cassie, you're going to get in trouble!"

"Sorry, Gwen, but I want to go out and I will," she threw a small sphere of mana at her sister, who fell to the floor and eventually broke the barrier. Cassandra opened the gate and ran as fast as she could. She used an invisibility spell so that Gwendolyn didn't see where she was going.

"CASSIE !"

Hearing the scream, everyone ran into the yard. Gwendolyn was on the floor, crying with concern.

"What's up, daughter?"

"Cassie left, Mommy!"

"LEFT?" Gwen and Ben shouted at the same time. Grandparents and siblings were concerned.

"I tried to stop her, but she attacked me…" the little girl continued crying.

"Calm down, Gwendolyn," Ben said. "You did what you could. Now your sister will have a good punishment when we find her."

"You'll stay here, Ben. Take care of our kids, I'm going after Cassie."

"No, Gwen! It's already dark and very dangerous."

"That was never a problem. I won't let my daughter run around at night!"

"Then we'll go together! Kids, obey Grandpa and Grandma. We'll be back soon."

"Yeah, Daddy!"

Ben turned into the Jetray and followed Gwen, who was flying to find Cassandra.

* * *

By the time the invisibility spell ended, the girl was far away from her grandparents' house. She didn't know a person had seen the fight between her and Gwendolyn at Natalie's house and followed her. Cassandra ended up bumping into a blond woman.

"Sorry!"

"Oh, okay…" - the girl helped the girl to her feet - "I'm kind of clumsy…" - she saw the Omnitrix on Cassie's wrist - "Nice watch!"

"Thank you! It's the Omnitrix!"

"Swear? So you must be…"

"Cassandra Tennyson. Daughter of Ben and Gwen Tennyson," she introduced herself.

"My name is Caroline. Are you alone?"

"Yes, I wanted to get away from my dad. He took the day to punish me."

"Gosh, how boring!"

"He took my favorite game and my mom turned off my Omnitrix. All because I used him to play with my siblings."

"Imagine, your parents should be happy that you use the watch to play and not to attack your siblings. Wait, if you're Gwen Tennyson's daughter, do you mean you can do spells?"

"Yeeeah! I can!"

"How wonderful! And I thought I was the only one in Bellwood. I can help you, Cassandra! I'm good with activation spells. If you allow me, I can return your watch on."

Cassie knew she shouldn't talk or trust strangers (that's what her parents always said), but her anger at Ben blinded her. She trusted the girl and extended her arm with the Omnitrix.

* * *

Gwen and Jetray followed Cassandra's trail of mana, but they didn't find it at all. Suddenly a pink ray rose into the sky and created a huge vortex. The heroes approached the site and found Charmcaster using her magic to create tornadoes and spread terror over Bellwood. She had trapped Cassandra in a bubble attached to the support she carried on her back. Only the girl's arm was out, with the Omnitrix firing lightning that made things disappear.

"CASSANDRA!"

"DADDY! MOMY! HELP ME!"

Ben's mind had a memory of when Charmcaster invaded the headquarters and threatened to kill Cassie as a baby if the Tennysons didn't give in. Gwen was pregnant with Gwendolyn and managed to defeat the witch and save her daughter.

"Hahahaha… did daddy and mommy come to save you? It's the first time in years I've seen Gwen without being pregnant."

"I'll take you seriously hurt!" the heroine fired a strong jet of mana at the witch as Jetray threw his lasers at her. Charmcaster deflected and attacked the villains with their backs turned. The heroes feared to strike Cassandra.

Jetray changed its shape to Ball Weevil and began to run to increase his plasma ball. Charmcaster tried to hit him but failed. Taking advantage of the villainess' distraction, Gwen punched her and knocked her down. But when she tried to get Cassandra out of the device, Charmcaster hit her with a jet of mana. The witch left the stand where the girl was and began a fight with Gwen.

"Unsquiera Despariot" - Cassandra quietly cast the spell to break the bubble and get out of there. But she didn't know where to go. Suddenly Ball Weevil appeared near her - "Dad! Here!" - the alien threw the plasma ball towards the Charmcaster and returned to its normal form.

"Cassie!" he hugged her.

"Dad, my watch!" she warned him before he disappeared, for the Omnitrix was under the influence of the villainess' magic.

Ben touched his Omnitrix to his daughter's and seconds later he was fixed and active.

"How did you do that?!" she asked in surprise.

"Azmuth taught me. Come on, let's defeat this witch!"

The plasma ball hit Charmcaster hard and she was hurled to a wall. Cassandra turned into the Four Arms, grabbed a lamppost, and tied the witch with it. Rook and Renroh arrived with the Plumbers ship to arrest her.

"Messing with a kid, you ordinary bastard?" - said Rook's boyfriend - "Well, now go get arrested, demon!"

"You can relax, dudes, we'll fix this abused one!"

"Thank you! Make sure she doesn't use spells for a long time," Gwen said.

"Leave it to us, friend!" - Rook replied - "Come on, twink, we have a lot of work with this demon!"

When the ship departed, Four Arms returned to its human form. Cassandra started to cry, scared of everything that happened. Ben picked her up.

"Sorry, Daddy!"

"Oh, daughter!" - he pressed her against his chest - "Let's go back to Grandma's house and forget about everything."

* * *

"But where did you get your head, girl?" Natalie said. "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"Sorry, Grandma!"

"You're just like your father!"

Cassandra looked at Gwendolyn.

"I'm sorry, Gwen!" - she hugged her - "You tried to help me and I attacked you. It will never happen again."

"I hope you learned, Cassie! But the important is that you're fine!"

* * *

Back at headquarters, Ben and Cassandra were at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I just dropped the ball today. "

"I know that, Cassandra. I love you and everything I do, including your punishments, is always for your good. But it's gonna take a long time before I trust you again."

She lowered her head.

"At anger times we drop the ball," he continued, "but we have to learn to control ourselves so we don't end up like today. Have you wondered what would have happened to you if your mother and I had not gone looking for you?"

"Charmcaster would have killed me" tears began to fall from Cassandra's eyes.

"I'll never let anyone try to kill you. I once saved you from Charmcaster when you were a baby, and since then I've tried to keep my children as safe as possible."

"That's why you don't want to see us fighting against villains."

"Exactly! I gave you the Omnitrix for emergencies. And I hope you learn to use it correctly. "

"I will, Daddy!"

They hugged and Cassandra went to her room. Ben took a while to go up to his bedroom.

* * *

Gwen was in bed, finishing reading something in her spellbook when she saw her husband arrive. He had a bottle in his hand and was drinking.

"Ben, drinking again?"

"It was a tough day, Gwen…"

"For me too, but you don't see me drinking beer because of it."

"You don't understand. You're a woman."

"Woman with a brain."

Ben was going to lie down, but Gwen held him with her magic.

"You won't sleep next to me smelling to drink. You'll go take a shower and brush your teeth, now!"

He obeyed. After a while, he went back to bed.

"Now we're talking!" she kissed him. Ben positioned himself to hug Gwen and spoon with her.

"What were you reading?"

"Looking for a spell for your mother. There's just that one, and the contraindications are high."

"Better not to use it then. I was so worried about Cassie that I forgot about my mom."

"We make the best decisions cold-headed, Ben. She regretted it and you understood the circumstances."

"Yes: she's a 10-year-old girl just like me."

"And knowing Cassandra the way I know her, she'll try to repair her mistakes. Thinking about it, you'll make the right decision."

At that moment, Ben realized something. Perhaps that was the solution to another problem he was facing.

* * *

The next day he was at his mother's house. Unlike Natalie, Sandra was well-aged, with white hair and wrinkles on her face.

"My punishment is to remind me every day that I almost took my son's life! God had given me a chance to be a mother and I almost blew it! I'm sorry, my son! I'm a monster!" she burst into tears.

"No, Mom, you're none of that. It was hard for me to know everything, but I know you and Dad were desperate. Didn't want to raise a child in poverty."

"If I could, I'd give you a palace, Ben. I wanted so much that we were rich like your uncle Frank, but we didn't make the right choices."

"And despite all the hardships, you and Daddy raised me."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"I forgive you, Mommy!"

Hearing this, Sandra hugged Ben immediately and wept with excitement.

"I love you, Ben! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mom!"

From that day on, no comments from neighbors plagued Sandra. She was calm to know that her son forgave her for everything.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

The fusion between Omnitrix and mana and its effects come from movie "Ben 10: Destroy all Aliens"


	20. Shanti - Ken 10

My Lovely Family

_Initial Notes_

1) If you access Ben 10 Planet, you may think that the girl who appears at Kenny's birthday party is a daughter of Ben 10,000 whom the writers later decided to reconnect from the story. Well, in my fanfic this girl is a different character because biologically it is IMPOSSIBLE for Ben 10,000 to be her father unless he has swung by India.

2) Derrick J. Wyatt said the episodes "Ben 10,000", "Ken 10" and "The End of an Era" are three possible futures for the original story. In "My Lovely Family," the future that is shown in "Ken 10" is the real one, as it is the only that makes sense. This chapter contains facts that happened before, during, and after "Ken 10", including explanations of details that were unclear in the episode.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Shanti - Ken 10**

It was the year when Kenny would turn 10 years old. He strolled with his sisters, each on a board that floated in the air. Everyone noticed the six children, the Tennyson Bunnies. As much as they grew up, they liked to be called by that name, because the fact that they were many and Kevin had kidnapped them was the ideas most associated with them.

"Damn it! I forgot to pass sunscreen! My skin is all burned!"

"Relax, Kenny! That will be a few days from now," Gwendolyn recalled.

Suddenly four young people running with their boards passed the Bunnies. Kenny ended up bumping into a girl and they both fell. They were at a great height and they were going towards the ground.

(Opening theme)

Kenny's reaction was to create two mana platforms to hold them both. Both he and the girl were saved. He stood up and, still standing on the platform, helped the young woman to her feet. She was a little scared.

"Don't be afraid. You're safe now."

"Thank you! Oh my God, I almost died!"

"You weren't going to die with me here."

She was a young Indian woman wearing a blue dress. Her hair was black and her eyes were brown. She wore a small bindi on her forehead.

Kenny's sisters and the three boys who were with the girl came to see their condition.

"It's okay," she said. "He saved me."

"Very well, Kenny!" congratulated Gabriella.

"Just did my job" he turned to the girl. "I'm Kenny" he extended his hand to her.

"I'm Shanti" she shook hands with him.

"These are my sisters: Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, Talitha, and Karina" with each performance, Shanti shook hands with each girl.

"These are my brothers: Niraj, Karan, and Anuj" - the boys greeted the Bunnies. They were the same age as the Tennyson's three oldest daughters - "Sorry for the stunt, I should have been more careful."

"Oh, never mind," said Kenny, smiling. "The important is that we are fine."

"That's true" she smiled. Suddenly a female voice came from her communicator and her brothers.

"Children, come! We have to prepare for Shabbat!"

"We're coming back," Shanti replied. "Well, we have to go now. Nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you all too" Kenny replied.

"See you around. Bye!" the four siblings came home while the Bunnies did the same.

* * *

At headquarters, Ben and Gwen were talking.

"It's a pity, but I won't risk the safety of my children."

"Damn Charmcaster! Doesn't she have a life of her own? Does she always have to mess up with us?"

"And that's the only way to stop her, Ben. I still don't know how the kids will react, but I'm afraid it's not good."

"They've never been apart for so long, Gwen. And in two weeks, Kenny turns 10, will earn his own Omnitrix."

"I know and hate to know that I won't be here to see it. Neither me nor the girls," she lamented. "But let's find a way to at least talk to Kenny and wish him a happy birthday."

"Worst is that last year I missed his birthday because of a Dr. Animo attack."

\- FLASHBACK -

Ben used his best aliens to stop Dr. Animo, who invaded the 1-A-Center section of headquarters where the Null Void containment chamber was located. The villain planned to unleash the creatures that lived in the Null Void to create mutant creatures from their DNA.

Meanwhile, Kenny was celebrating his 9th birthday with his mother and sisters. Other relatives were also at the party, such as his great-grandfather Max and his grandparents. The boy was very happy, but he wanted his father to be here.

"What kind of father miss the birthday of his son?" Natalie said quietly.

"Lily, you will end up hurting Kenny," Frank warned.

Ben only defeated Dr. Animo when the kids were already sleeping. He went up to Kenny's room and kissed his son's cheek, who woke up and hugged his father.

"Happy birthday, Kenny!"

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

"I think in two weeks we're back. Take it easy, Ben! You've been three years away from me, two weeks is nothing."

"For me, a second away from you is an eternity!" the couple kissed passionately.

* * *

The six Tennyson Bunnies were on the couch in front of their parents.

"So kids," began Gwen. "I'm sorry to say that, but we have a very difficult mission ahead."

"Nothing is difficult for us," Cassandra interrupted.

"I think this will be. Because we'll have to go to Zoraster, me and the girls, while Kenny will stay here with Daddy. "

"WHAT?" the six shouted together. "NOOO!"

"I know how hard it is, but if we don't, our planet will be doomed."

Gwen started to explain what was going on. Charmcaster had not given up on dominating the entire universe, and not even the Plumbers prevented her from coming into contact with energy from Ledgerdomain. As a result, several portals spread across the Earth brought plagues that endangered the lives of millions of people. The villain would not give up until she defeated her biggest rival, the only one who could prevent her plan from materializing. The only way to stop Charmcaster (without killing her) was to deactivate her powers. To do this, one had to go to Zoraster, a place in Ledgerdomain, and get some of the blood of a red dragon that lived there.

The problem is that even though Gwen was very powerful, Ledgerdomain was infested with ferocious creatures. Because of this, she decided to take her daughters, as they had great magical abilities and could help their mother. Her son, on the other hand, would be very vulnerable to danger.

Kenny had weak magic. His spells were not as effective as those of his sisters. That was one of the reasons that led Ben to take his children away from the fight against crime. He had thought of giving the Omnitrix to Kenny earlier but feared it would create a conflict between him and his sisters (who would feel wronged). The way was to leave Kenny with his father so they could protect Earth in the absence of Gwen and the girls.

The heroine had to cast a spell over the country so that all but her family would forget who she and her daughters were. Charmcaster's portals had the power to access the minds of every human being on earth and track the people they were thinking about. Of every human but the Tennyson whose Gwen magic he managed to protect.

"It's important that our mission remains secret. No stranger can know who we are while we are in Zoraster. So during that time, if you're with someone other than Tennyson, don't call me 'Mom', and don't call the girls 'Sisters'. Pretend we are just cousins."

* * *

"It's all right, Dad! In a month, I'll attack the Tennyson headquarters and release you."

"Bravo, Devlin! You're the son I always wanted!"

"Everything to have you back!"

"I knew I could count on you. Did you train the powers of your mutation right?"

"I trained, Dad." Devlin became the same creature as Kevin when he was 11 years old. "Saw? They won't recognize me."

"Of course not. Your mother's tongue-in-cheek warned the Tennysons that I had a child, but they never saw you, nor did they know your power. By the way, where is she?"

"She married Hervé after divorce. He let me live alone when he discovered my powers."

"Did she abandon you?" Kevin asked irritably.

"Not! It was my choice and she agreed."

"Great! If I had done the same thing as my mother, she would see it! Well, Devlin, I trust you. Don't let your mother know about the DNA tube you absorb to transform. Neither about your plan."

"You can trust me, Dad."

* * *

Kenny was crying in Gwen's lap.

"I know it's hard, son! But if everything works out as planned, in two weeks we'll be back."

"And you guys coming for my birthday?"

"Let's try it. But if we can't, we'll open a portal to talk to you. Let's not forget!"

"I love you all!"

"We love you too, Kenny," the mother and sisters said at the same time and each hugged him tightly.

"Calm down, Kenny! We'll think about you a lot," said Karina.

"I won't get you out of your mind, Ka!"

"It will be alright!" said Talitha.

"I trust you, little sister!"

"Take good care of Daddy," Gabriella joked.

"I'll care!"

"God be with you, Kenny!" said Gwendolyn.

"Amen! God be with you, Gwenny!"

"Come back soon! We'll finish this witch!" promised Cassandra.

"Kick her for me."

* * *

The next day they said goodbye to Ben and Kenny and left. As soon as the portal closed, the boy fell to his knees and began to cry. His father hugged him.

"I understand you, son! I was just like that when I had to leave your mother."

"Have you ever done that?"

"Yes. When your mother was finishing her master's degree, I started military training in Israel. I was three years away from her. We talked every night on the cell phone."

"So you guys managed to talk?"

"Yeah, and when I came back, I tried to make up for all the time I spent away from her."

Kenny smiled hopefully. Two days later, he went for a walk with his board and found Shanti leaving the Jewish market with two large bags. The boy approached to help her.

"Hi, Shanti!"

"Hi, Kenny! Nice to see you again!"

"The pleasure is all mine. Are the bags heavy?"

"Oh, not much. I can carry it."

"Let me take it to you."

"Oh, thank you so much! That's very kind."

Kenny picked up the bags and set off on his board, accompanying Shanti. On the way, they talked.

"I was born in India, but I came here as a baby. My family and I are Indian, though not Hindu, but Jewish."

"Cool! I am of Jewish descent."

"Really?" Shanti smiled and his eyes twinkled. "That's great!"

"Look what a coincidence! We both have Jewish blood and are the fourth children of our parents. "

"Haha," she giggled. "There is some reason for this to happen. In Judaism, we don't believe in coincidences."

Kenny and Shanti spent a long time talking until they got to her house.

"I live there," she pointed to a house in a Jewish neighborhood. The two of them went down to park the boards. "Thank you so much, Kenny! It was a pleasure talking to you."

"The pleasure was all mine! Hey, before I forget, my birthday is on the 10th."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you! And I wanted to invite you to my party."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Really. I know it's only the second time we've seen each other, but I feel something like I've known you for years. Do you understand me?"

"Yes… I feel the same."

"And my mother and sisters had to travel for work. I'll be alone with my father, my great-grandfather, and two friends. I'd be happy if you could come."

"I'd love to. Give me your number and I'll confirm it to you later."

The two of them exchanged the numbers for some kind of more advanced cell phone.

"Great! I'll ask my father for the party food to be all kosher."

"Haha, thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"Well, see you later, Kenny!"

"See you later" he kissed her hand. "Shalom!"

"Shalom!"

Kenny left as Shanti entered the house.

* * *

(Shortly before the events of Ken 10)

It was midnight on November 10th. The girls appeared as holograms in Kenny's bedroom.

"Kenny!" they shouted together.

"Aaaah!" he sprang to his feet from the bed. When he saw the sisters, he was very happy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENNY!"

"Thank you, girls! You're awesome!" he said trying to contain the tears of happiness.

"Mom told us to talk to you at a different time from her," Gabriella warned.

"So the energy of the portal gets smaller and gives no sign of the mission to Charmcaster" completed Cassandra.

"We are close to the place. We'll be done soon," said Gwendolyn.

"Great! So you're almost back?"

"Almost. Maybe we'll come home today," said Talitha.

"In the meantime... there are gifts for you," Karina warned.

The girls teleported several gems they found in Zoraster. They were very valuable. Kenny was delighted.

"They were the best gifts we could find," said Gabriella.

"But you are more valuable than all of them together!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"You are my greatest treasure, girls!" Kenny was thrilled and wanted to hug his sisters. But as they were holograms, he could not feel them. They formed a wheel and their projections "hugged" their brother.

"Enjoy the party! We'll be back soon!" said Gwendolyn.

"Give Daddy a hug for us," the five said together.

"Yes, I'll give him! Thank you very much, girls!"

"You're welcome, Kenny!" they said before the holograms disappeared. Kenny spent a long time looking at the jewelry before going back to sleep.

* * *

(Compiled from things that happened in Ken 10 - this includes Gwen's message to Kenny on his birthday, he receiving the Omnitrix, the fight between Ben and Devlin, Kenny being disappointed with his father and helping Devlin, Kevin being released, fight between the villain and Tennysons and, finally, the "adoption" by Ben Devlin)

* * *

That night, Ben took Devlin to the headquarters. He and Kenny had a big surprise.

"GIRLS! MOMMY!"

"KENNY!"

The five sisters rushed to hug Kenny! It seemed like the brothers hadn't seen each other in years! Gwen rushed into her husband's arms, who lifted her off the ground and kissed her lips as if it were the last minute of his life. Then she hugged Kenny while the girls did the same to their father. The women of the Tennyson family were so thrilled to see Kenny and Ben that they didn't notice Devlin in the room. After the reunion, they realized it.

"Ohhh, do we have company?" said Gwen. "What's your name?"

"Well... I…" Devlin was a little embarrassed.

"He's Devlin Levin," said Ben. "The name already says whom he is the son of."

"Kevin's?" Gwen was startled and the girls did the same.

"Did you know your father kidnapped us when I was six?" Cassandra asked Devlin, visibly nervous.

"Don't rush, Cassie," Ben warned. "Devlin is not a threat."

"I know nothing of what my father might have done. But now I don't doubt anything else."

"You're not to blame for Kevin's actions. Oh, I was already forgetting ... these are my daughters: Cassandra, Gwendolyn, Gabriella, Talitha, and Karina. And this is my wife, Gwen."

Devlin greeted each girl. Shaking Gabriella's hand, his eyes locked on her. "What a beautiful girl!" he thought. When Devlin greeted Gwen, he understood Kevin's madness.

"Wow, my father is right! You're beautiful!"

"Your father is crazy about Mommy," Talitha recalled.

"And you can't imagine how much! He kept telling me, 'She's hoooooooot!'" - the Bunnies laughed.

"Well, the 'hoooooooot' has an owner!" Ben put his arm around Gwen's waist and pulled her close. "Your father will be without teeth if he comes near my wife."

"You can rest easy, Dad! Great-grandfather will keep him tight this time around," said Kenny.

"Well, you tell us everything tomorrow. We have to get ready for bed. Kenny, take Devlin to the guest room."

"Yes, Mom! Oh, and I was going to ask you: Did you beat Charmcaster?"

"Yes, honey! She won't be a problem anymore. I've taken the spell out of the country and everyone remembers us now. But get ready to answer questions when your friends remember you called your mother 'aunt' "- Gwen winked at him. Kenny blinked back.

* * *

In the bedroom, Gwen was lying down and talking to her husband.

"Ben, I didn't want to talk in front of Devlin, but have you talked to Julie yet?"

"Oh my God! I forgot he's Julie's son!"

"I found it very strange that he would accept adoption when his mother is alive."

"Maybe Julie has abandoned him…"

"Or maybe he has run away from home and she must be overly concerned. I'll call her now."

Gwen opened a communication portal and contacted Julie.

* * *

"Julie, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Gwen. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to warn you that Devlin is here with us."

"Oh, thank you so much! He's in good hands. But how did he get there?"

"He became friends with Kenny and asked to sleep here." Gwen didn't want to talk about Kevin so as not to worry Julie.

"No problem."

"Are you coming to pick him up tomorrow?"

"No, he lives alone."

"Alone? Julie, he's 11 years old."

"I know. But he has Kevin's powers and I don't know how to train an Osmosian. He asked me to live alone and I let."

"But does he have contact with you?"

"Yes, we talk to each other every day."

"Oh, that's fine! See you the other day."

"Thank you, Gwen. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The portal closed.

"I can't believe such a thing. How does a mother let her 11-year-old son live alone?"

"It must be a Levin tradition to abandon children."

"Ben! In any case, we'll see it tomorrow. For today, I just want to rest."

* * *

The next day Kenny and Shanti were sitting on the statue erected in honor of Ben. He explained everything about his mother's mission to Zoraster.

"And now, with the defeated Charmcaster, everything is back to normal. Everyone remembers who my mother and sisters are and I can call her mother again."

"Baruch Hashem!* Everything is okay!"

(*Translation: "Blessed be God!" / "Thank God!")

"Baruch Hashem!"

"Do you speak Hebrew?"

"My father taught me some things. He lived in Israel for three years while in military training."

"Great choice! There's no better-prepared army! Your father's name is Benjamin, isn't he?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's my brother Anuj's Hebrew name. All Jews have a Hebrew name and a name in documents. They may be different. There's a divine illumination in choosing this name. My brother's name is Anuj on papers and his Hebrew name is Binyamin."

"Wow! That's why some of my dad's friends call him Binyamin."

"Exactly! On paper, we are Niraj, Karan, Anuj, and Shanti. In Hebrew, we are Mosheh, Yaniv, Binyamin, and Shulamit."

"Shulamit. What a beautiful name!"

"Thank you! It's the female version of Shalom, which has the same meaning as Shanti: peace."

"That name suits you a lot!"

"Oh, yeah?" she asked excitedly. "And why?"

"Because whenever I'm with you, I feel a very good inner peace."

Kenny and Shanti looked at each other affectionately as the sunset.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

I hope that, if you had some duties about "Ken 10", the chapter may help you. If you didn't understand anything, watch "Ken 10" first.

This chapter should be translated on November 10th, Kenny's birthday. As I didn't have time, I'm posting on November 13th, my birthday.


	21. Until father-in-law do us part

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 21 - Until father-in-law do us part**

It was a beautiful sunny day, but it was very windy. No one knows why, but Ben was in an open field whose only thing on the horizon was a bench in front of a tree. A girl was sitting on him. As Ben approached, he saw that it was his daughter Gabriella.

She was the sync of her parents. She had her mother's face and emerald eyes and her father's brown hair. From the six children, she, Gwendolyn, and Talitha were the closest to their mother. Gabriella was quiet, smiling as if expecting someone. A young man approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. It was Devlin. He and Gabriella kissed, to Ben's astonishment. When he turned back, he saw Gwen in Kevin's arms, who was kissing her. The hero wanted to react but found himself lost in that scene.

"Thanks for giving Devlin a home, Dad-in-law!" said Kevin.

Ben woke up scared.

"Love! What happened?" Gwen was worried.

"Gwen!" he considered telling but gave up. "No, it was nothing, I just had a nightmare."

"I'm here with you," she patted his hand and kissed his cheek.

(Opening theme)

The kids, including Devlin, came down for breakfast. In the living room, Ben was talking to Gwen about the boy's fate. They wanted to help him, but adoption didn't seem like a good idea, as they already had six children. They decided to talk to him to think of something.

* * *

Gwen's call last night made Julie reflect on her decision to let Devlin live alone. Hervé was not an insensitive stepfather as Harvey was to Kevin, but the boy was very afraid that his mother would choose to abandon him, so he decided to live and train his powers on his own.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" asked Julie.

"Well, I can't give you an opinion on that, but I see you still take care of Devlin," Hervé replied.

"It's just that Gwen looked worried yesterday. You know? It looked like Devlin was in trouble and needed help."

"If you think he's in danger, talk to him."

"Thank you, Hervé! That is what I am going to do."

* * *

The teachers arrived and the six Bunnies went to their classrooms. The couple took Devlin to the same place where Julie revealed Kevin's hiding place years ago. He told about his situation after his father's last arrest.

"My mother raised me with my grandfather's help. She got several temporary jobs to get money. Then she reunited with Hervé and married him. I lived with both of them until last year when I discovered my powers. Then I asked to live alone since my mother could not train an Osmosian."

"And she left you alone at 11?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but she talks to me all the time. My mother knows where I am."

"And she knows about the plan to help your father?" asked Ben.

"No," Devlin bowed his head. "He told me not to say anything."

"We want to help you, Devlin," said Gwen. "But for that, we need to know your situation. I know Julie and I know how much she loves you, but I am worried about the decisions she has made."

"Please don't call the Guardianship Council! They've already filed me twice for truancy and the third time they can arrest my mom and send me to a shelter."

"What do you mean, 'truancy'?"

"Its because my mother couldn't emancipate me because of my age. So when I got caught, they sent me back to her. Cannot explain our deal."

"Where I come from, this is called child abandonment," said Ben.

"Ben! Okay, Devlin, let's do this: we'll call your mom to talk and you will come right back to her house. No that of living alone before age stuff. And you will be trained by the Plumbers."

"And besides, you're going to be way out of your father's trouble, okay?"

"Thank you very much!" Devlin was thrilled.

"You're welcome," Gwen said. "We don't want you to have the same fate as your father."

* * *

That evening after dinner, Devlin returned to his mother's house. She was living in Keystone for two years. Julie promised she would take good care of her son and let Devlin visit Kenny.

"Thanks for everything, friend!"

"You're welcome, man! Whenever you need it, we'll be here."

When the Levins were gone, Kenny returned to the bedroom. He turned on a stereo, which started playing an Indian song. The boy danced with his stone pet (a birthday gift from his mother). Ben entered his son's room without him noticing. Kenny bumped into him and was startled. He turned off the music at once.

"Dad! I already asked not to enter my room without knocking."

"I knocked, but you didn't hear."

"So don't come in."

"I wanted to know what you thought about the Devlin case."

"Well, I think you both made the right decision. Good thing Devlin can still be my friend!"

"Since when do you like Indian music?"

Kenny's cheeks turned red.

"It was a gift... Shanti gave it to me, remember?"

"I remember... and I remember you were very happy that Shanti came."

That's when Kenny got the most embarrassed.

"Dad... was that all you had to say to me?"

"Any problem, Kenny?"

"Well... ah, fine. I think I can tell you…"

"Of course. I am your father, you can trust me."

"It's just... Shanti... well…"

"Do you like her?"

"WHAT? How... how…"

"Kenny, I saw the way you looked at her."

"Ah! I shouldn't be like this" he lamented. "I'm only 10 years old... I'm still a child."

"That does not mean anything. I felt the same at your age for two girls."

"Really? Who?"

"First for Kai, then for your mother."

"Good thing you chose Mommy. Otherwise, you were going to be cuckold like that Kai's ex-husband was." Kenny paused, then spoke again. "No, I can't like her yet. Children must only like playing."

"Hahahaha..."

"What's so funny?"

"You're just like your mother: want an explanation for everything."

"What should I do? Spoil my childhood and grow faster?"

"No, Kenny. Think of her as your friend. And if you keep liking her, wait until you get to the right age."

* * *

The next day Devlin and Kenny were talking at the statue. But the Tennysons' son was distracted, with Indian music in his head.

"Dude, can you hear me?"

"Uh, what? Yes, man…"

"You're not! You're looking at the air with a dying bat face."

"My bad! I was thinking of something else."

"In something else or someone else?" teased Devlin.

"Don't annoy me, Devlin!"

"I'm sure this 'something' is called Shanti…"

"What? Where do you know her from?"

"Does not matter."

"Shanti is my friend"

"And you wish she was more than a friend…"

"I told you to not annoy me!"

"Well, I have bad news: Jews don't date non-Jews."

"I CAN CONVERT!" Kenny realized later that he had just surrendered.

"There is! Didn't I say? You're in love with her!"

"Well, I have bad news: Gabriella is not a Gypsy."

"What?" Devlin marveled. "Who says I'm into her?"

"Do you think I didn't see how you look at her?"

"Well, we can date non-Gypsy women. Just the opposite is not allowed."

"Of course... my father will super approve this union…"

* * *

Everything seemed peaceful, but there was a commotion not far away. Arising from behind a smokescreen, SixSix spotted Kenny and fired at him. The boy jumped onto his hoverboard with the stone pet on his back. Triggered the Omnitrix and became the Wildvine. Devlin soon assumed his mutant form.

The alien threw his seeds at the villain while Kevin's son launched projectiles. SixSix responded by firing his bombs at the boys. That's when something unexpected happened: with just one arm movement, Wildvine created a mana shield and protected both. Devlin was surprised, and his friend even more so. With another move, the alien launched the barrier against SixSix and trapped him in a sphere. By the time Ben and Gwen arrived, the villain was already defeated. Kenny returned to human form. His mouth was open and his hands were on his knees.

"Dude, are you fine?"

"I... I can't believe what I just did. My magic... I could do magic as an alien."

None of Kenny's sisters who had ever won the Omnitrix could cast spells on alien forms. Since his magic was the weakest of all Tennyson Bunnies, he didn't expect that he would involuntarily do something like that.

With SixSix arrested, the Tennysons returned to headquarters. Devlin went with them.

* * *

The children had dinner in the kitchen.

"Did you beat SixSix alone?"

"You had to be there to see, Cassie! He attacked us and I tuned into Wildvine. And you won't believe it... I could do magic!"

"What? You, Kenny?"

"Yeeeah! I'll show you" he turned into the Wildvine and repeated the deed, impressing the sisters.

"Uh oh! Daddy's coming," Karina warned.

"Kenny! Stop turning for no reason!" he touched his son's Omnitrix, returning him to human form.

"I was just showing the girls what I did…"

"Show them in the next fight."

"Cassandra is right," Kenny thought as Ben returned to the room. "Daddy is so niggling!"

"Oh!" - Gwendolyn had a memory - "Have you decided where we are going tomorrow?"

"There's going to be a performance at the circus," Talitha commented. "But Cassie is afraid of clowns…"

"There is nothing funny about them," Cassandra said the same thing as her father when he was 10 years old.

"You're just like Daddy" - Gwendolyn noted - "the only difference is that you don't burp after eating."

"Does your father do that?" Devlin asked in disgust.

"He used to do was when he was 10," Kenny said. "Also nowadays, but only when he drinks."

"Ten? Daddy did that until the day he got married," Cassandra said.

"Really?" asked Gabriella.

"That's what Grandma Natalie says. She says Mommy married the most disgusting man she's ever seen in her life."

Natalie exaggerated. The truth is, Ben dropped those disgusting habits when Gwen called him to be her partner at college graduation. He spent a month training etiquette to please his cousin.

"Well, the important thing now is deciding where we are going tomorrow," Gwendolyn said. "What do you think about going to the movies?"

"Looks good!" - Kenny said - "What movie they are playing?"

"They are playing one that I wanted to watch soooo much! It's about Schumacher's life" - Cassandra loved movies about cars and drivers.

"I'm in!" answered the brother.

"Want to come too, Devlin?" Gabriella invited him. He got pink cheeks.

"Of course... it will be a pleasure!"

From the living room, Ben watched everything.

* * *

"Good movie, kids!"

"Thanks, Mommy!"

The Bunnies left with Devlin. Unbeknownst to Gwen, Ben put an ID mask, assumed the shape of a totally different man, and followed the children.

* * *

Kenny found a known person.

"SHANTI!"

"KENNY!"

"My God! What a pleasure to meet you here."

"Pleasure is all mine. Which movie will you see?"

"That one about Schumacher."

"Wonderful! Me and my brothers too."

"Why don't you join us?"

"Great idea!"

The children straightened up. Cassandra sat next to Niraj, Gwendolyn next to Karan, Kenny next to Shanti, Talitha between Karina and her brother's friend. Gabriella had gone to the bathroom. Devlin waited for her to arrive, but one person sat next to her. The only vacant seat was next to Anuj, who was near Karan. Gabriella sat there.

"Great! Close to Shanti's brother, okay!" thought the person next to Devlin.

* * *

For the rest of the week, every ride the Bunnies took with Devlin, Ben would somehow take on a different form and prevent the boy from getting close to Gabriella. The next week, looking for a way to bring Kenny and Shanti together, Ben had the idea of holding a meeting at headquarters through the claim of compensating for Kenny's birthday, where there were few people. He went to the Indians' house to warn the girl.

"It will be my pleasure, Mr. Tennyson!"

"Oh, what is it? Call me Ben."

"Fine…" her cheeks flushed.

"You became a good friend of Kenny and he would very much like you to come" - when Ben said that, Shanti blushed even more - "You and your brothers. Oh, and we would like to meet your parents."

"We'll be there, sahib*!"

(Translation: "sir" in Hindi)

* * *

The great day has come. The room was crowded. In one corner, Max was talking to his grandson.

"Don't you think it's too ironic, Ben?"

"What, Grandpa?"

"I know you arranged this party to bring Kenny closer to Shanti. You are acting like a matchmaker."

"Oh, what is it, Grandpa? Kenny likes her and she seems to like him. Why not help?"

"Because I realize that while you want to help your son, you want to mess up with your daughter."

"Gabriella can't approach Devlin. His father will take advantage of this to try to steal Gwen from me."

"Ben, Kevin is well stuck. That's a figment of your imagination…"

But nothing convinces him otherwise.

Meanwhile, Devlin approached Gabriella and handed her a glass of soda.

"Well, today no one will disturb us."

"Haha, it is! Thank you, Devlin."

"You know, Gabriella…"

"You may call me Gaby, that's what my siblings call me."

"Okay, Gaby... has anyone ever told you that you are the spitting image of your mother?"

"Yes, all the time. 'Gwen with Ben's hair.'"

"Haha, that's good! This means that you will remain beautiful in the future."

Gabriella smiled. But looking at the horizon, she began to suspect.

"Devlin, do you remember that every time we were next to each other, there was someone between us?"

"I remember. Why?"

"Because I feel the same energy. Coming from there…" she pointed to Ben.

"You mean that…"

"That maybe it was Daddy all the time. Using an ID mask. I'm not stupid, I know what I'm capturing."

"I'll talk to him" Devlin stood up. Gabriella tried to stop him, but he was determined.

* * *

Shanti introduced her parents, Harshad and Hema Songavkar. Ben indicated where each Bunny was for the four Indians: Cassandra for Niraj, Gwendolyn for Karan, Gabriella for Anuj, and Kenny for Shanti. Devlin waited for Gwen's husband to be alone.

"Ben... may I talk to you?"

"Of course, Devlin…" he led him into a corner.

"I... I wanted to know what you think of me."

"A great guy."

"Then why were you on mine and Gaby's case?"

"Oh, you started calling her by the nickname…" he thought before saying. "I don't know what you're talking about" but Ben's face indicated that he knew everything.

"Gabriella found out about the ID mask. Why don't you accept our friendship?"

"Friendship? Haha, you look interested at her. I don't mind you being friends with Kenny, but you're a Levin and you'll never be good enough for her."

"It didn't stop you from marrying my daughter!" said a female voice in the background. Ben turned around and grimaced as if to say "Oh damn it!"

"Look at you!" continued the woman, now very close to him. People watched everything, but none of the three noticed.

"Oh, Aunt Natalie!" he said wryly. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Why is it, no? Did it have to do with the fact that GWEN had to invite me because you didn't warn me yourself?"

"I thought you were busy producing an antidote with your poison."

"I didn't come here to see you! I came to meet my grandchildren's friends." She looked at Devlin. "Oh my God! You are a stun! My granddaughter is a lucky fellow! She found an exotic Gypsy! Wouldn't my daughter had been that lucky…"

"Here she goes..." Ben lamented.

"It's the truth! You were the disgusting boy from the subsidized housing who was lucky for being Frank's nephew. You burped after eating and drank cheap beer from the bottleneck."

"How fine…" Cassandra mocked, making her siblings, besides the four young Indians, laugh.

"And you must be the beautiful Shanti." Natalie turned to her. "But look how lucky Kenny is! He got an Indian girl!"

"Nice to meet you, madam!"

"Nice to meet you too! May I ask, what caste are you from?"

"Oh, we have no caste," she smiled. "We are Jews."

"Jews! But look: Kenny was doubly blessed!"

Shanti and Kenny blushed and smiled.

"You know," - Natalie continued - "I appreciate Indian culture very much" - she looked at her son-in-law - "There they treat mothers-in-law very well!"

"It's because the snake is sacred there," Ben said.

"Also your cow mother!" - as soon as Natalie said that, Gwen used a spell to Ben forget - "Glad you had a better destiny, Kenny! Your mother was not so lucky at your age."

After a while, everyone was scattered. Devlin pondered what he had just seen. "It will be both of us in 14 years," he thought. Ben wondered if he was doing his children a favor or disfavor, trying to hurry things up.

"My intention with Gaby is just friendship. Really... I don't want to get your age and be a burden to you."

"Devlin…" - he put his hand on the boy's shoulder - "I was very hasty. Kevin spent so many years trying to steal Gwen from me that I was afraid that your proximity to Gabriella would help him attack us again. I ended up blaming you for Kevin's badness even though you're not guilty of his badness."

"We're only 11 years old, Ben…"

"And how could I think you were already into each other?" Ben was embarrassed. "Forgive me, Devlin. I don't wanna be like Aunt Natalie."

"Sure!" they shook hands and then hugged. "But you do not have to worry about me... I think Shanti's brother is more in love with her."

They looked back and saw Anuj and Gabriella laughing together.

"I am not worried…" Ben realized that Shanti and Kenny were dancing an Indian song together "But about that…"

"You asked for it, Ben!" Gwen noticed while passing near her husband.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

2) The song to which Kenny dances in his bedroom is "Salaam-e-Ishq".

3) The dialogue scene between Ben and Natalie is based on the movie "Monster-in-Law" (2005), by Robert Luketic.

3) Shanti's family surname was based on Indian-Jewish cricketer Bensiyon Songavkar.


	22. Exchanges

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 22 - Exchanges**

Thirteen years have passed. The Bunnies were living in Boston now, following in their mother's footsteps when she went to college. Cassandra, Gwendolyn, and Gabriella had already finished their master's degree. It was Kenny's graduation year. That day he was talking to Shanti by a device that resembled a more advanced computer. They could see each other as they spoke.

She wore a beautiful blue sari and beautiful gold jewelry. Shanti's college was near Keystone, so she didn't have to move. Already Kenny could only return to the city on vacation.

"You're lucky to be home already," he said. "I'll just get my degree tomorrow."

"Look on the bright side: you already finished and soon you can come back."

"Baruch Hashem! I can't wait to go back. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really? Oh, Kenny, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! I think you will like it."

"I hope so," she heard her mother coming. "Well, I have to go now, talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay then. See you another day. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After turning off the device, Shanti bowed her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kenny!"

(Opening theme)

Hema entered her daughter's room.

"Shanti! Oh, thank God! You are ready. Come, my daughter, the boy's family is about to arrive."

"But Mamadi, I don't want to do this…"

"Ahre, Shanti! After all the work Shadchan had to find a good guy around there you come to tell me something like that? There's no such thing as not wanting to do. We will at least meet the boy."

"Mamadi, please, I do not want…"

Harshad entered the room.

"Shanti, are you ready?"

"Baldi, please don't make me do this…"

"Shanti doesn't even want to meet the boy, Harshad," Hema complained.

"Daughter, I understand that you are nervous. Your brothers were too, but look how happy they are today with your sisters-in-law…"

"Baldi... Niraj, Karan, and Anuj didn't like any girls before they met them, it's different from my-" - she interrupted herself.

"Shanti, darling…" - Harshad thought a little - "So let's do this: let's just meet the boy so it doesn't get a bad impression, then we say they made other proposals and we will analyze each one before deciding."

"Oh! Todah rabah, Baldi!" - Shanti hugged her father gratefully - "Todah rabah*!"

"You're welcome, daughter! But later, you will tell me who your chosen one is."

(*Translation: "Thank you very much" in Hebrew)

* * *

A little way away, Ben and Gwen were fighting the Circus Freak Trio. They were much stronger than before. It took the Humungousaur to stop Thumbskull. Frightwig's hair was stronger and managed to hold Gwen for a while, but the heroine's energy was able to burn the ends that held her. Acid Breath was stopped by a joint action from Goop with a spell of Gwen.

When the couple returned to headquarters, they found Max talking to Cassandra in the main room.

"We'll work it out, Cassie! For someone who has defeated so many villains, this Ryan guy will be easy."

"The problem is people like when I hit the bad guys, great-grandpa. Already with Ryan, they get pain... Aaaaah!"

"Cassandra!" exclaimed Gwen. "What are you doing here, my daughter?"

"Shouldn't you be in the race?" asked Ben.

"Um, apparently you had to go out to fight at the time, and didn't see what happened," she replied.

"Cassandra had a problem with one of the drivers," Max explained. "And a bad problem."

"What happened, daughter?" asked Gwen.

"That idiot Charles Ryan threw the car at me and got us out of the race. Then he cursed me on the radio and said, 'This is not a woman's place'. Then I turned Four Arms and punched him in the face."

"In front of everyone?!" Ben was amazed.

"Yes, Dad! In front of everyone. And the worst is that now everyone has his pain, not even think from my side."

"The boy's fine before you ask," Max said. "But Cassie left a mess in his face."

"It's all black," Cassie said, smiling.

"And now she's mad because she's sure an annoying TV commentator will criticize her for that."

"He talks bad about everyone who defends itself against an annoying one. I'm sure if it was with him, he would have done even worse."

"Yeah... Will Harenga is dead, but he left heirs…" Ben lamented.

"Look... I shouldn't do that, but I'll help you," Gwen cast a forgetfulness spell, affecting television commentators from around the globe.

"And if Ryan comes with 'Cassandra attacked me', I swear I break all his bones."

"Calm down, Cassie…" - Ben reassured - "You did very well" - Cassandra smiled - "This guy is the combination of two types of people that is good to keep away: the envious and the poison tongue."

The elevator door opened and Natalie entered the room.

"I'm heeere!"

"Here's an example of the second type…" Ben said.

"Mom!" - Gwen rushed to hug her - "What a surprise!"

"I came here to visit my daughter…" - Natalie looked at Cassandra - "and my dear grandchildren. Hi, Cassie! Are you all right?"

"Grandma!" - she went to her - "I was telling them what happened today."

"Oh, I saw it! Cassie, you did very well! Picture this: the guy threw the car on her, then he started to curse. She did a good job of hitting him. Next time, call Grandma to help you" - after congratulating her granddaughter, Natalie went to greet her father-in-law.

"And how are things, my daughter-in-law?"

"Very well, thank God! Frank wanted to go somewhere before coming here. I decided to come right to see how you are doing. Since my grandchildren went to college I see them less and less."

"Lucky them…" Ben said in a voice of regret.

"Oh really? So why didn't you go to college instead of bumming around, Ben?"

"For your government, mommy-in-law, while your daughter was studying, I was saving the world."

"Of course ... with so many wars out there, I see you did a great job!"

"Snake!"

"Drunk!"

* * *

Kenny lived in the same house as his mother when she was in Boston. His younger sisters lived with him.

"Shanti will be so happy," Karina said.

"I hope so!" he replied. "I cannot wait to see her again."

"Apparently it was written in your destiny that you were staying with Shanti," Talitha noted.

"Haha, hopefully!"

Since he thought he was too young to like anyone, Kenny has kept Shanti as her friend since he was 10. When he had to move to another state, he kept contacting her, but only as friends. During his Boston years, Kenny had four girlfriends, but they all disappointed him. Shanti also had other boyfriends, but the situation was the same. After a while, he concluded that she was the one he really loved, but never found the right time to say that.

* * *

In the living room, Shanti was sitting facing a young black-haired, brown-eyed Indian boy like her. Her parents and siblings talked to his parents. Everyone said about the qualities of the girl.

"Shanti is a great cook," said Harshad. "She can make the typical foods of every holiday. And all who taste are greatly admired."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" exclaimed the boy's father. "We were looking for a good cook to be Anik's wife!"

"And besides, she's a very cultured and intelligent girl. She knows all the main values of our people and the prayers and blessings of Shabbat. Ohhhh, and Shanti's Hebrew... you have to see... it's impeccable! Simply perfect!

She kept listening to what her father said about her to Anik's parents. From time to time she looked at him and he at her. Anik was a handsome boy, no doubt, but not even close to Kenny.

"And what's very important to know about Shanti... she's a friend of the Tennysons!"

The boy's parents exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"She's very close to the Bunnies. Everyone likes her very much. Imagine, about 13 years ago, Ben Tennyson himself came here just to invite Shanti to a party there! We all went, and we saw how much they liked her."

"Ahre Baba! So she befriends the greatest heroes in the universe! Ohhh, I knew, I knew Shadchan was right to refer her to our son!"

"And Shanti was the big attraction of the day. She pleased everyone with her dance. It delighted the eyes of the guests. Come on, daughter," - Harshad called you into the center of the room - "show them the dance you did for the Tennysons."

She obeyed. Danced beautifully. To calm down, she imagined she was dancing for Kenny. Anik and his parents were amazed.

"It's her, Baldi!" claimed the young man. "She is the one I want!"

"Ahre, Anik! We haven't even finished talking about her and you already decided?"

"Needless to say," he got up, went to her, and took her hands. "She's perfect!" - Anik looked her right in the eye - "She is the wife I want!" - Shanti pretended to be happy.

"Tiki heh! It's decided then! We accept the girl! Shanti Songavkar is the chosen one. When do we schedule the wedding?"

"But already?" - Harshad looked at his daughter, who was trying to indicate to her father that he did not want to marry the boy - "We are in no hurry to marry our daughter…"

"Oh, but our son liked her so much... why wait? She is 23 years old, at a good age to marry."

"Well, other boys made proposals too, but you can rest easy. We will only receive them for education. We are seeing that Shanti also liked Anik very much."

"Yeah, soooo…" Shanti thought wryly as she gave a discreet yellow smile.

"We'll get the others just to not make a bad impression and then we will call you to arrange the wedding. Combined?"

"Combined!" Anik's father shook Harshad's hand.

"AHTCHA! AHTCHA! AHTCHA!" the four parents exclaimed.

Later, Shanti returned to her bedroom, followed by her father.

"See, Shanti? It was not so bad! Now tell your Baldi who is the elect of your heart."

"Baldi…" - she was happy for her father's understanding, but at the same time nervous about revealing the truth - "... well, I don't know if I can tell."

"But why not? I want to help you, make things easier for you. But to make the wedding, you have to say who he is."

"But, Baldi... we don't have to schedule the wedding now. We can expect more…" - Shanti interrupted herself when her mother entered the room.

"Shanti, the deal was that you were getting married when you finished your studies."

"I know, Mamadi, but…"

"I didn't have that stewardship. My parents arranged my marriage when I was 18 without further ado."

"Hema…" said Harshad. "If Shanti feels better in marrying someone she already knows, what's the harm in accepting it? Tell, daughter, who is the boy?"

"I can't tell, Baldi," she said with her head down.

"But why Shanti?" the father began to get impatient.

"I... I…"

"She likes Kenny, Baldi," Niraj said.

"Niraj!"

"Kenny? Which Kenny?" asked Harshad.

"Kenny Tennyson," said her brother.

"Ohhh, it can't be true…" - Hema said. "It can't be…"

"Shanti, my daughter, tell your Baldi: is the boy you like really Kenny Tennyson?"

"Yes, Baldi" she lowered her head again.

"AHRE BAGWANDHI!" he exclaimed nervously. "A GOY!* A GENTILE, SHANTI! Are you aware of what this means? Want to marry a goy?"

(*Translation: "goy" is the Hebrew term by which Jews call non-Jews; it is NOT a pejorative term)

"But... Baldi... he is the one I love…"

"Shanti, you know very well, mixed marriages are forbidden! Forbidden! You marry the son of a Presbyterian couple, so how it gets? Will you leave your people? Your belief? Your faith?"

"No, Baldi, but…" Shanti was scared, with tears in her eyes.

"See, Harshad? That's what we get when we are too soft to them"

"Don't be unfair, Hema. Our children married whom we arranged for them. With Shanti, it will be no different."

"Baldi, please…" - Shanti tried to hold back the cry - "Kenny can convert…"

"Conversion must be done from the heart, not because you are interested in a Jew, Shanti. And you know this."

"Imagine…" - Hema complained - "just because Ben spent three years in Israel and speaks a little Hebrew, she thinks she can marry his son…"

"That's not true, Mamadi... I know they not Jewish, but…"

"And you still have 'but'?" Harshad asked. "Even though he's the son of superheroes, Shanti, you can't marry a goy. That is the law!"

"But Baldi, our people no longer make arranged marriages for years and…"

"And what did we get from this? Mixed marriages and assimilation. Just problems. I will not have diverted grandchildren, Shanti!"

"But I don't want to marry Anik!"

"Would you rather marry a gentile than a wonderful boy who liked you at first sight?"

"Baldi, we are in America. That's not logical…"

"We are here," Hema said, "but we can't forget where we came from and who we are. It is decided, Shanti! You will marry Anik and end of chat!"

Shanti begged her parents to let her stay with Kenny, but they were irreducible. Hopelessly, she spent the rest of the day locked in her room, crying.

* * *

Five days later, Kenny arrived from Boston. After spending time with his family at headquarters, he went for a walk with his board. He found Shanti sitting on the shoulder of the Ben 10,000 statue. He came quickly to meet her.

"Shanti! Here!"

"Kenny!" - she looked at him hopefully and gave him a tight hug.

"Finally! I was missing you!"

"Oh, Kenny! Glad to see you again!" - only then she noticed that he was wearing a kippah, a tallit, and had a Magen David hanging around his neck - "Kenny, what does all this mean?"

"It's your surprise!" - he took a paper from his pocket - "See this here."

She started reading the document. When she finished, Shanti grinned and turned to her friend.

"You mean that…"

"That you're looking at a new person!" - Kenny said excitedly -" I converted while I was in Boston. You are now looking at Kenny Tennyson: Hebrew name David ben Avram."

"BARUCH ATA ADONAI! BARUCH ATA ADONAI!" she shouted as she hugged Kenny with all her might and cried emotionally.

"Ohhh, I knew you would be happy. Now you have a little Jewish friend!"

"Thank God, Kenny! You came at a good time! My parents are about to make me a disgrace," she said desperately.

"What?!"

"You're the only one who can help me!"

Kenny took Shanti to headquarters and she explained everything to the Tennysons.

"And now they want to marry a boy I don't even like," she cried again. Kenny hugged her.

"Poor Shanti!" exclaimed Max. "There must be some way to reverse that."

Natalie called Shanti to talk.

"Come here, child!" she caressed her. "Don't cry, Shanti! We are against it too, but your parents are not mean. They just want your good... you know, honey, some parents don't want their daughter to marry…" - she looked at Ben - "with a fret!" - her son-in-law waved his hand like a snake.

"Mrs. Natalie, what should I do?"

"Explain to them that you do not feel well marrying a stranger."

"But I've tried... they don't want to hear me."

"Honey," Gwen began. "You're not getting married obligated. We will help you!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Gwen!"

Suddenly there was a new attack on the city. Zombozo had a new weapon that sucked people's energy and made them zombies. The Tennysons rushed to the scene. Shanti went with them

* * *

Using XLR8, Ben tried to reach the villain, but Zombozo's device caught his movements and managed to deflect. Gwen tried to use her spells but got no results. Cassandra used Ghostfreak and Kenny Ditto. The other sisters, even having Omnitrix, preferred to use spells. As much as the Tennysons tried, it seemed that nothing beat Zombozo.

Shanti's parents spotted her and took her to a safe street where Anik and his family were. The boy put her in his arms.

"Don't worry, Shanti, I protect you."

But when Zombozo tried to hit Kenny with a shot from his machine, the shot came close to the girl's fiancé. He ran scared.

"Great hero, no?" she said wryly as she looked at her parents.

With a punch, Zombozo hit XLR8 and Omnitrix brought Ben back to normal. He was down. Gwen went to help her husband and created a mana barrier to protect them from the villain. The Bunnies tried once again to stop him but failed. But when it seemed that Zombozo's victory was inevitable, he was hit from behind with a flying fighter. Falling to the ground, he left his machine exposed and the person who hit him motioned to Kenny. It was Shanti. With all six Ditto's casting the spell at the same time, the device was destroyed, people regained their energy and returned to normal. The villain has been arrested by the Plumbers.

* * *

"You were amazing, Shanti! Saved us all!" congratulated Kenny.

"Thanks! I wanted to help too."

"Now you know who to call when you see a clown, Cassie," Gwendolyn joked.

"Yeah! None of them beat Shanti!" she answered.

"Welcome to the club!" Gabriella congratulated her.

* * *

The Indians were at headquarters with the Tennysons.

"And that's it…" Shanti explained to her parents how she felt. "I don't want to let you down, but I'm not comfortable with another man," she hugged her friend. "My heart belongs to Kenny."

Harshad and Hema analyzed the young man's certificate of conversion.

"You converted according to Halacha*, Kenny," the girl's father said. "You're officially a member of the Jewish people. So... there is no obstacle to keep you from being together."

(*Halacha = Jewish law)

Shanti and Kenny smiled. She ran into her father's arms.

"Todah rabah, Baldi! Todah rabah!"

"You're welcome, my love!" he kissed her on the forehead. "We want you to be happy!"

"Next to an honorable hero like Kenny," Hema said.

Shanti returned to the beloved's side.

"And... do we need to get married so soon?" she asked.

"No... get married when you want!" answered the father.

"So... do I have your blessing?" Kenny addressed Harshad.

"Absolutely!" he replied.

"And me, yours?" Shanti asked Kenny's parents.

"It will be my pleasure to have you as a daughter-in-law, Shanti!" answered Gwen.

"And we hope you are very happy!" wished Ben.

"You got along, Shanti!" Natalie said before looking at her son-in-law. "You'll get a GREAT mother-in-law!"

"Quite different from mine…" he lamented.

Kenny lifted Shanti off the ground and spun three times. They kissed as everyone shouted "MAZAL TOV!".

* * *

_Author's Notes_

1) "Mazal Tov" means "good luck", but it is used by Jews to congratulate someone.

2) This chapter doesn't aim to discriminate ancient Jewish customs (the author herself is Jewish).


	23. The Final Challenge - Part 1

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 23 - The Final Challenge - Part 1**

\- FLASHBACK -

The United States Grand Prix was in the last few laps.

"And James Thompson overtakes George Stewart and takes 2nd position," said the narrator. "Now let's see if he can catch the leader, Cassie Tennyson."

"Cassie, Thompson is second now," the engineer warned over the radio. "And he's reducing the difference very fast."

"Leave it to me, Jake!" she answered.

Cassandra was 26 years old. She had become a motorsport legend, winning all the championships she had participated in since the karting era (even though not winning all editions). The sport was far more technological, but the talent of the drivers still mattered. If she won that race, she would be a three-time champion.

"It's the final lap, and Thompson approaches Tennyson. One thing is reaching, other is overtaking. Can he pass her? Is it gonna be? HERE SHE COMES! HERE SHE COMES... TO WIN THE US GRAND PRIX... IT'S HER! CASSANDRA TENNYSON WINS AT TEXAS! A SPECTACLE! SHE'S THREE-TIME CHAMPION! HER, DAUGHTER OF BEN AND GWEN TENNYSON! OUR HEROINE, CASSIE, IS A THREE-CHAMPION OF FORMULA ONE!"

Cassie received greetings over the radio. Still, with her helmet (which had the image of Peter Rabbit on the top), she got out of the car and hugged her team and family. After getting ready in the drivers' room, she waited for the podium ceremony. The third place was called, then the second and last, Cassandra. But something strange happened after they performed the American anthem. Jacob Meyer, her engineer, interrupted the scene and received a microphone from the official Formula One reporter.

"Jake? What happened?" she asked.

"I have something important to say, Cassie," he urged everyone's attention. "Cassandra Tennyson, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are beautiful, intelligent, strong, and loving. And... may your father forgive me, haha ... but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I was wondering…" he pulled a black box out of his pocket, opened it, and revealed a beautiful ring with a large Israeli diamond. "Will you marry me?"

(Opening theme)

Thrilled, Cassandra tried to hold back the tears.

"Yes, Jake! Yes! Yes! Yes!" - as soon as he put the ring on her finger, she jumped into his arms.

Jake lifted her and spun three times as everyone shouted words of congratulations. Many shouted "MAZAL TOV!".

After ordering, trophies were given, and started the champagne party.

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

"Who would say, Ben? Your daughter marrying my son!"

"It's a blessing to me, Menachem! I like Jake very much and he's one of the few men I think is worthy of dating Cassie."

Since Kenny and Shanti became friends, he has been interested in knowing Judaism better. Her sisters did the same and the six decided to convert, not being in love (yet) with anyone. As the oldest of the Bunnies, Cassandra chose the Hebrew name Sarah, the same as the first matriarch of the Jewish people. Her life was split between college and sports. Her teleportation spells helped a lot.

Jake was the son of Menachem, a friend Ben met in his military training in Israel. He and his family were Jews. He graduated in automotive engineering and got a job in the team that Cassandra drove for. When they met, she was already converted.

That day Menachem visited the Tennysons at headquarters. It was agreed that Cassie and Jake would meet him at her parents' house, but they were both absent when he arrived. While waiting, Menachem was talking to Ben and Gwen. Both men drank beer.

"I always liked Cassandra very much. She reminds me a lot of you, Ben."

"That's what everyone says" he smiled. "I had six children, and Cassandra is the one that looks the most to me. In everything."

"Less in intelligence," said Gwen. "That she got from me."

"And you have a paaaatience, Gwen," Menachem joked. "Because Ben is a good person, but he is haaaaard to deal with... Jake has that same patience."

"Then they'll be fine because Cassie is stubborn just like her father," Gwen joked.

"Hey! I am not stubborn! I just don't want things to get out of hand," Ben said.

"Is that why you drove off your daughters' boyfriends?" she asked.

Although he had no problem with Kenny's girlfriends, Ben was the nightmare of his daughters' boyfriends. Devlin was just the first victim. Cooper's son could date Cassandra, but it seemed that Ben decided to discount all of Natalie's poison on the boy. He almost created a problem with Cooper and Emily by saying that the boy "was not worthy of dating Cassandra". Jake was her first (and only) boyfriend that her father approved of. The same thing happened to the other girls, who were dating children of Ben's former mates in Israel.

"I was just protecting my daughters from the bad guys," he defended himself. "Can you believe it, Menachem, that the son of the guy who spent years wanting to steal my wife decided to date my Gabriella? Ha! As if I was going to let it happen."

"Ohhh, you did well in keeping him out of this," his friend replied. "Imagine what a mess it would be later with a father-in-law like Kevin…"

"Yeah," said Gwen. "Devlin and Matt were Ben's biggest victims."

"Cooper's son? This was the second-worst!" he replied. "Just who? Every time Matt ould come here, Aunt Natalie would come up and try to push his father over to Gwen. Of course, I was going to let him have Cassandra... I'm not stupid, no." Ben took a sip.

"But rest assured," said Menachem. "Jacob is a great boy!"

"I don't doubt that!" exclaimed Gwen. "Jake is a blessing!"

"I like Jake!" Ben said. "And rest assured, Menachem, that I'll be a great father-in-law to him and Cassie will be a great-".

They were interrupted by Jake's arrival. He was leaving the elevator carrying Cassandra, who was supporting an arm around his neck. It was the same scene that years ago happened between Rook and Ben.

"...wife" - Ben completed before going towards his daughter - "CASSANDRA! Explain it to me."

"Uatz up, Daddy?" Cassandra spoke in a soft voice and laughed. "Jake tuke mee home tuday."

"Yeah, I can see it! Thank you so much, Jacob! But you can let it that I get her." Ben reached out, scooped his daughter up, and laid her on the couch.

"Cassandra, what did you do?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Oh, I juzt uent to take a drink to diztract, Mommy."

"She called me saying I should pick her up at the bar," Jake explained. "And when I arrived she was like that."

"Thanks for everything, Jake!" Gwen thanked. "And you, young lady, should be ashamed. Didn't you see who's here seeing you?"

Cassandra turned her face.

"Uatz up, daddy-in-law?" she smiled. "So goud to see yu again! I lov yu! Yu did a goud job uen yu made Jake." Cassandra laughed again.

"CASSANDRA!" shouted Gwen.

"I was hoping to see you in another state, Cassie," said Menachem.

"Yu uant to go to anoder iztate, itz only to say which one," - she created a portal to New York.

"Cassie, no!" - her mother undid it.

"Uaz daddy-in-law who azked for..."

"She's just like you at the Purim* parties, Ben," Jake's father reminded him.

"Yeah, now I know why I got so scolded in quarters.

(*Purim = Jewish holiday that celebrates the salvation of Jews from a massacre during Persian rule; it is celebrated similarly to Carnival; there is a custom of drinking large quantities of wine.)

Ben remembered the first time he returned home drunk and sometimes when he got drunk on Purim and the next day he was in no mood to train.

"Ben, I think we better take her upstairs and help her take a bath."

"Good idea, Gwen! Menachem, I am very sorry about that."

"All right. It's not your fault, Ben. It was a pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure was all ours! Later we make another meeting. One in which Cassandra is sober."

"I'm on it, friend! Come on, Jacob."

Jake said goodbye to the Tennysons and went to the elevator with his father.

"You're lucky your mother wasn't here to see this," Menachem said softly.

Bracha, Jake's mother, liked the Tennysons but found Cassandra undisciplined. For her, her son should marry one of Cassie's sisters, preferably Gwendolyn, whom she thought had the personality closest to his. Bracha was right, Cassie was a brat, just like her father, while Jake and Gwendolyn were mature, just like Gwen.

* * *

That same year Kevin escaped the Null Void and hid somewhere that only Devlin knew where it was. Although he was aware that his father was dangerous, he had no courage to denounce him and continued to communicate with him through portals.

"This is Nizhoni, Dad!"

Devlin was engaged to Kai's daughter. When Nizhoni was born, her mother's husband realized that she could not be his daughter. Kai eventually told her that she was the daughter of Taylor, a Canadian model Natalie introduced to Gwen years ago. Kai divorced the player and married Taylor, who assumed Nizhoni's fatherhood.

"Nice to meet you!"

"My pleasure, sir!" - she was a little afraid because she'd heard so many things about Kevin.

"She's very pretty, Devlin! Did you choose her or did your mother arrange your marriage?"

"It was Mom who got it. But I love her so much!"

"That's nice! I hope you have a very happy marriage! Way better than mine."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Well, I'm going, I don't want to cause trouble for you."

The portal closed.

"Because…" - Kevin said to himself - "I have a lot to work out with your former in-laws."

* * *

That night Gwen and Ben were getting ready for bed. They were still bored with the Cassandra scene.

"Menachem was just wrong in one thing," she said. "It's, yes, your fault, Ben!"

"And now? How can it be my fault, Gwen?" he asked nervously.

"It's your fault because you taught her this bad habit!"

\- FLASHBACK: 5 YEARS AGO -

It was Cassandra's 21st birthday. She and her family celebrated in the morning. But that afternoon she requested her father.

"So... now I'm 21."

"Yes... you now have permission…"

"And then... Daddy…" she said anxiously. "Will you take me for a drink?"

"Everything for my princess…" he pinched his daughter's cheeks as if she were still a child.

They went to the bar where Ben went when he was full of Natalie's tongue. They were served very fast. At first, Cassie found the taste strange, but then she took the whole mug.

"Now I understand why you like it so much," she told Ben.

"It's a help when mother-in-law pisses you off," he answered as he drank.

They ordered another beer.

"Are you enjoying turning 21?" Ben asked his daughter.

"So much! Mainly because I have you with me! Mommy would never let me do that…"

"There are things your mother doesn't understand…" the drinks arrived and they hit the mugs. "L'chaim!"

"L'chaim"

(*Translation: "To life!")

Cassie still drank slowly, as Ben swallowed like water.

"That's great!" she said before burping.

"My girl!"

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

"Since then, every party, every barbecue, every place we go, you and Cassandra get drunk, and then I, Kenny, and the other girls have to carry you both."

"Oh, Gwen... what an exaggeration! Let Cassie have fun…"

"It's clearly possible to have fun without alcohol, Ben!"

"Gwen…" - he came all affectionate and hugged her - "Let's forget it... tomorrow she will be better. She will be hungover, but that passes."

"Fine... but you will take care of her," Gwen smiled at him and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning Cassandra went down to the living room. Gwendolyn was there, watching her sister's condition.

"So... decided to drink again, right? Look what happens!"

"Ah, Gwen! Don't piss me off!" Cassie was very moody when she had a headache. She was very sensitive to light and sound that morning, which made her situation worse.

"Did you lose your mind on the track, Cassandra? You have an appointment and decide to drink? What will Jake think of that?

"I told you don't piss me off, Gwendolyn!"

"You should listen to Gwenny more," Karina said as she entered the room.

"Karina! Another one that took the day to piss me off!"

"Cassie, you need to stop this habit! You know your mother-in-law will nag you, don't you?"

"Ah, that woman will never like me…"

"So don't give her reasons to liking you even less," Talitha warned.

"What is this? Did my sisters riot against me?"

"It's not riot, Cassie," Talitha continued. "We just don't want you to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"And what would it be? Turn alcoholic? I am not one! I don't drink every day."

"But every time we have a party or something, you and Daddy drink a bunch," Gabriella said.

"Ah! How annoying you are! You like to spoil the fun of others!"

"Cassie... do you need help?" Kenny asked.

"Ohhhh, Kenny!" she hugged him. "Thank God I have a helpful brother!"

"You should have breakfast then go back to bed. It's not good to be here with all this light," he advised.

The Bunnies took care of Cassandra that morning. After lunch, Jake came to visit his bride. She was lying in the bedroom.

"Your mother knew, right?"

"Yes, Cassie," he held her hand. "But relax, it hasn't changed anything for me."

"You're so sweet, Jake! My sisters are laughing in my face now…"

"Noooo, they're not... Cassandra, they care about you."

"Ahhhh I knoooow... it's just that it pisses you off listening all the time you were wrong…"

"It's Ben's daughter," Jake thought.

The alarm rang. There was danger in the center of Keystone. The monitor showed that there were hundreds of aliens attacking civilians with level 9 tech weapons.

"I have to go" Cassie jumped out of bed, but Jake caught her.

"It's dangerous! You must stay here."

"Dangerous to me, Jacob? Seriously, I've risked my life on the tracks for years and been fighting these bad guys since I was a kid. That's nothing."

"Cassie, even your father doesn't fight when he is a hangover. Stay here, I take care of you."

"Ahhh, okay, I'll stay!"

* * *

Ben turned into the XLR8 and Gwen and the other children flew to the scene. Each of the seven heroes defeated a group of criminals. They were like DNAliens, they came in droves and kept coming. As they fought, a gigantic creature emerged, whose body was made up of parts of various alien species.

"Miss me, Tennysons?"

"KEVIN!" the seven shouted together.

"But look! I was lucky... I can beat them all at once!"

They tried to attack him, but Kevin used an alien device that trapped them in a net that fired lightning, weakening them. He returned to normal form and approached the Tennyson one by one.

"Ben! Looks like the big Ben 10,000 has no power over me now, doesn't it? Hahahahahaha…"

"You're still going to fall, Kevin…" Ben said as he tried to recover.

"We'll see..." - he walked a little - "Gwen! My beautiful woman!" - Kevin picked her up, still trapped in the hammock, and pulled her close to his body - "Let's get this over with this…" he ran his hands over her body. Gwen tried to react, but the net prevented her from even using mana.

"LEAVE ME!" she shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE, KEVIN!"

"Hahahahahaha... and what are you going to do, Tennyson? You can't even take care of yourself... you're just a ridiculous alcoholic who married your cousin by chance."

The Bunnies were trying to get rid of the net but failed.

"Ohhhhh, and look at you. The obnoxious children of the couple! Gwendolyn, as beautiful as her mother, but as weak as her father…. Gabriella, it's good to see you again, 'daughter-in-law', soon you will call me Daddy hahahahahaha…. Talitha, you can be agile in the fight, but not enough to save yourself…. Karina, the youngest and most fragile of all... and you, Kenny.." - he approached the boy and lifted him - "the male heir of Tennysons... ahhhh... from all children you are what I hate most! It was meant to be ME the father of a son of Gwen. But she wanted to marry your father. Who can't save you now hahahahahaha... - he dropped Kenny to the ground - "But wait... weren't you six? It's missing…"

Kevin was surprised by a burst of mana.

"Cassandra?" - she appeared - "Yes, I'm here, Uncle Kevin," - her parents and siblings' eyes sparkled at her presence.

"Sure! Ben's copy! Cassandra!"

She cast a spell to destroy the nets and the eight heroes again battled Kevin. But all attacks, whether from aliens or spells, did not hit the villain. The best the Tennysons could do was dodge Kevin's punches. He turned back and created a portal to which he was being sucked.

"Vilgax will be like an amoeba close to what I will do to Earth if you don't come back to me, Gwen!" he said. "It's your choice: your marriage or life on Earth!"

The portal closed. There was no danger in Keystone for now. The eight returned to headquarters. Looking for a way to solve this once and for all.

* * *

"How did you manage to fight, Cassie? Neither am I that fast!" asked Talitha.

"You're the fastest in karate, Talitha, but I'm quick in spells. I found one that healed hangovers quickly and came running for a fight."

"Wow! You were great! But wait... where's Jake?"

"I teleported him home. I didn't want him to leave with that danger out there."

"You did well! Well, now we have to think of something. Kevin will not give up."

"I think the only way to stop Kevin is to kill him," Karina suggested. "I know we don't kill villains, but Will Harenga was killed, why not do the same to Kevin?"

"Looks like it's really our only choice," said Kenny. "We can't give in to his blackmail. He will always do that."

"And it will get worse and worse," Gabriella said.

"Guys, I think we should talk to our parents first," Gwendolyn said. "We can find a way to combine our greatest abilities to end it."

"As always, you're the brain of everything, Gwen!" exclaimed Cassandra. "The question is: how?"

"We'll still find out," she answered.

* * *

Ben and Gwen were in the bedroom.

"This is getting too dangerous," she said.

"I knew I should have killed Kevin when I was 16! Now he's back stronger and won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"It was very risky, Ben. We don't know if you could make it. But now... I think there's only one solution."

"Which?"

"One that doesn't involve fighting. No confrontation, no nothing. We'll have to face Kevin in a way that he gives up on that plan himself."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_Author's Notes_

This is the second to last episode of fanfic. Next time, the other daughters' fiancés' names will be revealed.


	24. The Final Challenge - Part 2

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 24 - The Final Challenge - Part 2**

Previously on My Lovely Family (compiled from things that happened before)

(Opening theme)

"To make Kevin give up? He has been arrested thousands of times and still managed to escape. Kevin won't stop until he has you, Gwen. We have to find a way to kill him."

"I think killing him won't be so easy, Ben. We used our best attacks, but he didn't even get hurt."

"And how do you think he will give up?"

Gwen had a plan in mind, but couldn't tell Ben.

"I don't know... but I'll think of something. Ahhhh, I don't want to think about it now, Ben" - she took his hands - "I want to think about us" - Gwen hugged him - "So much happened today, love… I wanted some time just for us" - they kissed with desire.

"Wait... our children are awake."

"But we'll have privacy…" - Gwen cast a spell over the room - "Now no one will hear us, nor bother us."

They both smiled and began to undress. You can tell what happened next.

* * *

The next day, the warning indicated danger in various parts of the world. Null Void creatures were invading the Earth. The Plumbers might contain some, but they came in heaps through interdimensional portals. Kevin had stolen enough alien technology to command the invasion.

The Tennysons could not be in every attacked place, but since they lived in Keystone, they set out to contain the local problem. Gwen, however, was not with them. Not even the magic of the Bunnies could locate her. They thought she had already gone to the fight.

Ben and his children defeated several creatures, but new ones kept coming. That's when Kevin, in his form of Kevin 11,000, started attacking them. Cassandra, Gabriella, and Kenny turned into aliens and joined their father to stop him, while Gwendolyn, Talitha, and Karina used their spells. Kevin didn't even scratch himself. The Bunnies changed their strategy: those who used mana became alien and vice versa. Kenny combined magic and the powers of the Omnitrix species. Again, the villain has not suffered any damage. After using several aliens, the Tennyson thought that perhaps the Giant would be able to defeat him. But Kevin acquired a much larger size than theirs and would easily defeat seven To'kustars.

"KEVIN!" shouted a female voice.

He returned to his normal form, like the heroes. They saw who was talking. It was Gwen.

"Leave my children alone," she said quietly. "I give myself to you."

"NO!" shouted Ben and the Bunnies.

"What?" Kevin marveled. "Are you going to surrender like this? Without resisting? It's a trick! I'm sure!"

"No, Kevin. It's no trick. I'm sick of fighting you. I don't want to endanger the lives of millions of innocents. And I don't want my family in danger either. If you leave them alone, I'll marry you."

"That's fine with me," Kevin said.

The Bunnies screamed at Gwen not to do that. Ben went to her and took her hands.

"Gwen, my love, please don't go!"

"We're 55 now, Ben. We have raised our children, we are not younger than before... we have no reason to continue this struggle."

"I want to live the rest of my life with you, Gwen!" - Ben was in tears - "Don't leave me. I love you! I will not accept losing you."

"Ben…" - she put her hands on her husband's face" - "You will be fine. You can find another woman who makes you happy and gives you a marriage that doesn't cool off."

"I don't know where you got that from. Just yesterday we were in bed, reaffirming our love for each other. No woman will make me happy as you do me, Gwen. Stay with me! Don't give in to the blackmail of this dirtbag!"

"If I don't go, he comes after you and our children. We already live our lives, Ben. We cannot sacrifice theirs. Trust me, it will be better this way."

"No... no…" Ben wept as he hugged Gwen. She stroked his hair, kissed him on the forehead, as he had once done when he was 16 years old.

"Goodbye, Ben!"

Gwen went to her children to say goodbye as her husband fell to his knees and wept in despair.

"Mommy... no…" Cassandra was very shaken.

"Cassie, calm down, my daughter. Continue your way. I'll be here to see your wedding with Jake. Focus on that," she hugged and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Mother…" Gwendolyn was the same way.

"Gwenny, my daughter, it's fine. Be a good girlfriend to Elijah. Carry on," Gwen hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't go, Mommy…" Gabriella cried.

"Gaby, my daughter, don't worry. Focus on your future, on your relationship with Eliezer. It all works out" her mother hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, don't go away…" Kenny's face was wet.

"Kenny, my son, I'll be fine. Take care of your future, Shanti, and everything" - she did to her son the same way girls did.

"Please, Mommy, don't go…" Talitha was in tears.

"Talitha, my daughter, don't upset yourself. Work on your future, on your relationship with Josh, what you planned for life," - Gwen made the same gestures with her.

"Mommy, don't leave us …" Karina cried.

"Karina, I come to visit you, my daughter. You will see me again. Take care of your future, Samuel, and the safety of the world with your father and siblings" - she repeated the gestures with the youngest.

Gwen went towards Kevin while Ben and the Bunnies cried in a daze. She turned to say one last thing to them.

"I come to visit you whenever I can. Don't worry about me. Follow your ways. May God protect us!"

Kevin took her hand and led her into a portal. The Null Void portals sucked the creatures back in and the invasion of Earth ended. The Tennysons were supported by the Plumbers. At headquarters, each was in his room, feeling pain as deep as if Gwen had died.

* * *

Reaching his hiding place, Kevin grasped Gwen's arms, facing her.

"Gwen... I finally have you! You won't even need your children, we can have ours."

She put her hands on his face and took on the anodized form. Gwen trapped him in a trance state, in which he saw only what she wanted him to reflect.

"Do you really want to be with me, Kevin? And ruin the family I raised with Ben? Look how many opportunities you had to be a good man, but wasted because of your selfishness."

Images of the past appeared before Kevin. There were all the times when he fought alongside the Tennysons to defeat the villains, his marriage to Julie, and the birth of Devlin, in which he could not be present because he was imprisoned.

"I wanted you, Gwen! After all that I've been through, I deserve to have you!" he said, trying to resist the spell.

"If you love me, why did you cheat on me?" - she made scenes of his cheating appear - "When a man really loves a woman, he knows how to respect her choices. He doesn't go after others, as if his girlfriend or wife were merely an object."

He was watching everything closely.

"And if you understand how difficult it was to be an abandoned child," - she continued, - "why did you leave your own family, letting your own son go through so much trouble?" - there were visions of the challenges Devlin went through while his father was in prison, even as he helped Kevin escape the Null Void and was betrayed.

"This can all be in the past! We can create a new future together. I will be another person."

"Really? Because you give no guarantee of stability" - other visions appeared, in which Kevin hurt innocents, including Gwen herself, when he was consumed by madness.

These were horrible scenes, in which he had been trying to kill Ben and Gwen since they were 10 years old.

"I don't know why a man so traumatized by his father's loss and his mother's abandonment has left his own family and wants to destroy that of a woman he claims to love," Gwen said.

"You have a perfect life! I want to have this life."

"Perfect? Are you so jealous of Ben that you do not realize the difficulties he faces?" - Gwen showed the moments of difficulties that her husband had during his married life, especially with his mother-in-law.

"Is that your mother?" - Kevin was scared of what Natalie could do to try to separate the couple - "THE SAME NATALIE TENNYSON? Oh, that's no problem" - his thinking was in tune with Gwen's and he made it clear that he would kill her mother if need be.

But she conjured up new visions, in which Kevin was so mad that he not only killed the Tennysons but Gwen herself. In the end, he would kill himself for finding no way out of his state.

Those images moved him. Kevin finally understood the danger ahead if he didn't accept life as it is. Gwen was just casting a powerful healing spell.

* * *

At headquarters Ben was crying desperately, shouting for Gwen. It had never been that way in life. Even his most difficult fights were easier to bear. He was taken aback when the elevator door opened. I didn't know if it was real or was hallucinating.

"Ben!" his wife was meeting him.

"Gwen! Is... is it really you?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's me, Ben," she was smiling at him. "I'm here, with you."

Immediately, he hugged her as tightly as he could and lifted her off the floor.

"Gwen, oh Gwen! Thank God!" - Ben cried excited - "Gwen! You came back to me! Thanks, Lord! Thanks! He kissed her passionately."

The Bunnies felt something through the energy of mana and ran down into the room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my children! I am here!"

"BARUCH ATAH ADONAI!"

They all came to meet her. Gwen used her magic to hug everyone at once.

"I fixed Kevin. You don't have to worry. I'm here and nothing will separate me from you."

It was a party day for everyone. The Plumbers heard the news and came to greet Gwen. Max watched everything, very moved.

* * *

Devlin and Nizhoni were visiting Julie at her house. That was when the doorbell rang. Julie answered.

"KEVIN?" - she was scared - "Oh my God!"

"Don't be scared, Julie. I need to talk to you."

They spent a lot of time talking in her room.

"I know I wasn't a good husband, but I'm healed now. Devlin told me that Hervé passed away a year ago. I know it sounds late but-" he was interrupted by Julie, who put her finger over his lips.

"It's never too late to start over."

They kissed in love.

* * *

The next day, after Gwen told her all about the spell they had used on Kevin, the Tennysons were in front of the television watching a speech from the president. After a long speech, he warned:

"I declare that the law has been named the Tennyson Act, in honor of the couple formed by Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson, whose sacrifices and works still keep our planet safe today. They made a beautiful family of six children, as heroic as their parents. I decree that the Tennyson Act be passed, allowing civil union and cousin marriage nationwide."

The whole country celebrated. Now any cousin couple, regardless of degree, could marry in any American state.

"My God!" - exclaimed Max - "I lived to see it! In my 104 years, I never thought I'd see this!"

"Now you have seen, great-grandpa," said Cassandra affectionately.

"And I hope to be here to see your wedding, Cassie."

"Haha, will be, God willing!"

* * *

That night Gwen was combing her hair. She found a white wire in the brush.

"Oh my God! My hair is turning white."

"What are you complaining about?" Ben asked jokingly. "I started to have white hair well before you."

"But a man with white hair is charming. A woman with white hair is an old lady…"

"Hey…" - he put his finger over her mouth - "You're still beautiful" - Ben kissed his cousin's hand - "Even when we are Grandpa's age, you will keep beautiful."

"Oh, Ben"... - she kissed him - "You're a sweetheart! Ahava Lanetzach!"

"Ahava Lanetzach!"

The couple lay down and had a delicious night. It felt like the last of their lives. But they were sure the world was safe now. Neither Kevin nor anyone was going to endanger both the universe and their union.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

1) Ben's farewell when he was 16 occurred in episode 39 of season 10 of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: "The Ultimate Sacrifice".

2) Some details will be explained in the next chapter, such as what happened when Cooper's son dated Cassandra. Remembering that this is the penultimate chapter.

Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas!


	25. Mazal Tov

My Lovely Family

**Chapter 25 - Mazal Tov**

\- FLASHBACK 1 -

Ben was 10 years old. His father was showing an album of old Tennyson photographs.

"This is your great-great-grandfather, Ben," Carl said. "His name was Benjamin, just like you."

"Wow! This picture must be very old. Not even Grandpa is on it."

"Your grandfather wasn't born yet. See, this picture was taken at your great-great-grandparents' wedding."

"Looks like only the bride's family came to the wedding."

"It's because it was a mixed marriage. He was Jewish and she was Presbyterian. His family didn't attend, and still disinherited him."

"Damn it…"

"Your great-great-grandfather was devastated by this, so he decided to start a tradition: all the boys in the Tennyson family would be circumcised."

"So that's why…" Ben began to realize.

"That you had that surgery as a baby. Pediatricians currently also recommend doing this. I can't say much right now, because of your age, but believe me, your wife will thank you in the future."

(Opening theme)

\- FLASHBACK 2 -

Cassandra was still a baby. Gwen put her to sleep, singing a very calm song:

_On the wild and misty hillside_

_Fear is nature's warning_

_Hunger here is never far away_

_And all of this world_

_Is for children who play_

_Days that never end_

_Always should remain_

_Another perfect day_

Whoever listened to Gwen singing seemed to hear the piano melody. She did this to all children when they were babies.

\- END OF FLASHBACKS -

All Bunnies were already grown. Of Ben and Gwen's six children, three went into the sport: Cassandra became a Formula One driver, Talitha began a brilliant career in karate, and Karina followed in her father's footsteps as a teenager and joined a women's soccer team as a goalkeeper. Gwendolyn and Kenny took over their mother's business and Gabriella founded her clothing label.

Despite their labors, they continued their mission to save the planet. The heroic names by which Bunnies were known individually were their Jewish names. Cassandra chose Sarah, Gwendolyn chose Rivka (Hebrew version of Rebecca, the second matriarch of the Jewish people), Gabriella chose Rachel (Hebrew version of Rachel, who takes the place of the third matriarch with her sister Leah), Kenny chose David, Talitha chose Ruth (named after the convert, ancestor of King David) and Karina chose Chaya (female of Chayyim, meaning "life").

Over time, Natalie and Ben reconciled. Helene also paid her debts with her niece's husband. They knew that Gwen's decision was not going to change and that, not knowing how much time they had left on Earth, it was better to resolve the situation soon.

"Forgive me, Ben," said his mother-in-law, lying sick in bed, "forgive me for everything, my son-in-law. I wasn't the mother-in-law you deserved. You always made my daughter happy and I never recognized that…"

"Okay, Aunt Natalie," Ben kissed her hand. "I forgive you. I just wanted the best for Gwen."

"And I didn't realize she already had. Thank God you are a very close couple! They have six beautiful children. And I don't know if I'll be here to see my great-grandchildren. I don't want to live as long as your grandfather Max."

"Don't say that, Aunt. You will be fine soon, God willing!"

Natalie improved in three days. She didn't back down with her word. I never said any offense to Ben again.

* * *

Devlin and Nizhoni set the wedding before Cassandra, so the Tennysons could come. But Julie was confused by their union. She consulted her mother-in-law about a prediction she had made about the boy.

"You said Devlin was joining one of Ben's daughters. He even dated Gabriella, but now he's engaged to Nizhoni, and she's converted and is engaged to a Jew. I don't understand."

"I said your son would be joining one of Ben's daughters, but I didn't say it would be in marriage," said Mrs. Levin. "If you pay attention to what I foresaw, you will see that everything has come true: the feud between the Tennysons and the Levins had an end, thanks to the healing that Gwen gave my son; Devlin would suffer at the hands of Ben, who was a parent-in-law similar to Gwen's mother; and your son joined Gabriella. Didn't you see that they are partners in her fashion label?"

"Ohhhhh, so was that the union?"

"Yes, Dear. I never said marriage."

"Worse I wish it were, my mother-in-law. Because there's a mess between us and Nizhoni's parents. Kai and Taylor want a Navajo ceremony, while Kevin and I want a Gypsy one."

"It would be impossible for Gabriella to marry Devlin. She is a Jewish soul, he is not. They were not predestined. But rest assured, my daughter-in-law, you will fix this."

The solution was to do both. One day, he listens to a Navajo ceremony by Kai's grandfather Wes Green. The next day, he had the church ceremony and the Gypsy celebration, watered with Calon flamenco, which lasted three days.

"See everyone! My son's bride is a virgin!" Kevin gladly showed the bloodstained sheet to the guests.

Kai and Taylor didn't like that, but they had to accept it.

Although Devlin and Nizhoni love each other very much, they have faced Kai's opposition for a long time. She didn't stand that her daughter had adopted her husband's culture and decided to be a housewife. Realizing that Devlin gave his wife a very comfortable life as a result of his participation in Gabriella's label, Kai accepted Nizhoni's decision.

* * *

It was Cassandra's wedding day. She was in a small room, finishing dressing up. Max was by his side.

"I don't believe it, great grandfather! I will finally get married !"

"And you will be very happy, Cassandra, God willing!" he kissed her hands. "You're the first to put the Tennysons back to their origins!" Max said proudly.

"Haha yes! We'll give you a lot of great-grandchildren!"

"I hope so, haha... Mazal Tov, Sarah!"

"Todah!"

When she was ready, Ben and Gwen went with her to the ceremony venue. Like her parents, Cassandra decided to get married in New York.

"We are very happy for you, my love" - said her mother - "Be very happy! Mazal Tov!"

"Todah, Mommy!" - Cassie answered.

"Cassandra, my daughter," Ben took her hands. "I want you to know, I'm so proud of you. And may you and Jacob can have a very happy life." he kissed Cassie's forehead. "Mazal Tov!"

"Todah, Daddy!"

Ben and Gwen accompanied their daughter on the way to the bridegroom. Jacob met her halfway and covered her with his veil. They went together for the chupah. The ceremony began, with the bride's seven laps around the bridegroom, the blessing of the wine, the giving of the wedding ring, and the breaking of the glass by the bridegroom followed by shouts of Mazal Tov.

The ceremony was followed by a very lively party. Men were on one side and women on the other. In a moment, Jake and Cassie sat in chairs and were lifted by the guests. In another, the groom was thrown up and down. Everyone was very happy, including Bracha, who felt that her daughter-in-law was the perfect woman for her son.

The marriages of the other children were similar to those of the older sister. Gwendolyn married Elijah, Gabriella with Eliezer, Kenny with Shanti, Talitha with Joshua, and Karina with Samuel. Kenny's wedding was the most lively. Shanti wore a beautiful dress whose top looked like a sari. Listen to Jewish and Indian music at the party. Max could only physically attend Cassie's wedding. His mission on earth ended a month later.

Over time, the earth has developed a lot in terms of technology and defense. The Plumbers were now able to stop any invasion. Many aliens wondered how such a small planet could stand so steady. The Bunnies said they had things you can only learn on Earth.

* * *

A young 10-year-old boy wearing kippah and tallit was leaving school. Classes were over and summer started. Suddenly an elderly man with white hair and beards, also in kippah and tallit, stopped his trailer, which had jets in place of wheels, in front of the schoolyard.

"Come on, Ike!" he said. "I don't want to be late at camp."

"I'm going, Grandpa," the boy ran excitedly.

Ike was a handsome little boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was a bit dark, like her mother Shanti's.

"I waited all year for this trip," Ike said as soon as he got into the trailer. But he turned to find a beautiful red-haired, blue-eyed, light-skinned little girl who had an angry face. "Becky! But what do you do here? What does she do here?" he asked nervously.

"See if you calm down, brat. Do you think I wanted to be here?" she replied. "I was forced to come on this trip because someone convinced my mother."

"Oh, Grandpa…" Ike said despondently. "Don't tell me you wanted her to come…"

"We planned this summer with all our grandchildren, and that includes your cousin," their grandfather replied.

As the trailer made its way, Ike and Becky argued.

"Damn it! Is not fair! I spent the whole year studying, waiting for the summer trip, and the dweeb queen comes along," he complained.

"I had thought of a lot to do on vacation" she protested. "But now I have to spend three months with my doofus cousin."

"Dweeb!"

"Jerk!"

"Ah... now I know what Grandpa was going through," said his grandfather.

Arriving at the camp, Ike and Becky went to meet their grandmother. It was a lady with red hair, with some white strands. She wore a scarf that covered all her hair.

"Oh! Good to see you again!" she said.

After greeting their grandmother, they ran to meet the other children. As soon as they left, her grandfather approached her.

"We'll have work, Gwen," he lamented. "Ike and Becky don't stop fighting."

"Strange…" she replied, "that sounds familiar to me. But we can handle this, Ben."

The Bunnies had children. Ben and Gwen had not two, not four, not six, but TWELVE grandchildren, two from each son. There were six boys and six girls: four blondes, four redheads, and four with brown hair. They were happy Jewish children, all with Hebrew names, who got along well with their siblings, but Isaac (son of Kenny) and Rebecca (daughter of Gwendolyn) were the only cousins who fought all the time.

"Can you believe it, Maya?" Ike talked to her younger sister. "All summer with Becky? Ah! That's not fair."

"Trust me, Ike. It's going to be a fun trip," she answered.

"With so many people to bring, why it must be Ike?" Becky was talking to her older brother. "This is going to be horrible, Abner!"

"Easy, Becky... it's going to be alright," he answered.

Minutes later, Ike and Becky spotted their eldest cousin, Benjamin Lancelot (or Lance, as he was nicknamed) and rushed to talk to him. Son of Gabriella, Lance was only a year older than the two, but he acted as Max was to Ben and Gwen in the past: a conciliator.

"LANCE! LANCE!" shouted the two.

"Oh man... here come your children…" joked Adira, Lance's twin sister.

"Hahahahaha... one more time ... here I go…"

"Lance! Glad you're here," Ike and Becky said together. "This dweeb will ruin the trip," they quarreled and argued again.

"Calm down... calm down…" Lance separated the two. "I'll be with you all summer. You will still have fun together."

After a while, the grandparents called the children to be near them.

"Let's tell you a story," Ben said.

The twelve sat on the grass and listened.

"Well," Ben began, "this is an old story from the time your grandmother and I were kids."

"Wow!" said one of the grandsons, blond with green eyes. "So it was a looooong ago." (Need to say who is the mother of this boy?)

The children laughed.

"Benjamin! Behave yourself!" Ben ordered. "Well... where was I? Oh, I remembered! This story is a long time ago when there was not all this modernity we have today. Cars were still stuck to the streets and cell phones could at best take pictures."

The younger ones were impressed. Older people already knew that in the past this was so.

"And at that time there were two children," Ben continued. "A boy and a girl. The girl was a dweeb... those who think they know everything and everything they talk about looks like a book page."

"Just like Becky!" Ike noted as the others laughed at Ben's jest. The cousin frowned.

"And the boy," Gwen began to tell, "was the dumbest and grossest you can imagine. He spent days without a shower or washing his socks and belched after each meal."

"Just like Ike!" Becky noted as the children died laughing at Gwen's description. The cousin was annoyed.

"They were cousins," Ben continued, "and they were born the same day."

"Like us?" Ike and Becky said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Just like you," Ben continued. "They went on vacation with their grandfather…" - he looked up at the sky. - "A very wise man." - he looked back at his grandchildren. "It seemed it would be a very boring trip because the two kept fighting."

"But then…" - continued Gwen - "the boy decided to walk through the forest and found something strange. A watch ... from another planet."

"And the watch jumped on his wrist and it didn't come out at all. Then the boy discovered that this watch could turn him into aliens."

"And with the watch on Earth, many villains began to come to chase the boy for the watch. It seemed like a challenge, but he could defeat every enemy, using the powers of every alien he turned into. His cousin and grandfather helped him, she with her intelligence and he with his technological weapons. And it was on this journey of fighting the villains that the girl discovered she had magical powers and her cousins learned that her grandfather was an agent of an intergalactic crime-fighting organization."

"And over time…" - Ben looked at Gwen - "the boy and the girl began to approach…" - he put his hand on her waist and pulled her close to him - "became best friends... and finally fell in love."

"Owwwnnn…" the grandchildren got emotional.

"And when they grew up," said Gwen, "they got married and had six children. The two continued to protect people and defeat the villains, and their children followed their parents' example."

"And then these children grew up, got married, and gave their parents many grandchildren, a total of twelve children. Six boys and six girls."

Then everyone realized whose story it was about.

"Are you the boy, Grandpa?" asked Ike.

"Yes," said Ben, smiling.

"And are you the girl, Grandma?" asked Becky.

"Exactly," Gwen answered the same way.

"The conclusion is..." - said their grandfather - "that things can change" - he looked at his wife - "One day you can't stand the person, the next you don't want to leave her."

Ike and Becky looked at each other. The other children were looking at them.

* * *

Sixteen years later, there was a big party in New York. Becky wore a beautiful wedding dress and Ike a nice suit with kippah and tallit. The two were raised in their chairs and kissed while the guests shouted for joy. Ben and Gwen, already very old, watched everything together.

"History repeats itself, Ben…"

"And it must be repeated for many years, Gwen... this is the story of my family. Of my lovely family."

THE END

* * *

FINAL NOTES

My inspirations for this fanfic were:

1) "Fiddler on the Roof", 1971 movie by Norman Jewison

2) "Monster-in-Law" 2005 movie by Robert Luketic

3) "Bewitched", 1964-1972 American series

4) The work of Beatrix Potter, author of "Peter Rabbit" (1902)

5) And, mainly, in an idea discarded by the writers.

I want to thank everyone who followed the story to the end, favored, commented and supported me.


End file.
